Moonlight Shadow
by ScarletSky153
Summary: Ditinggal di sebuah gang kumuh pada usia empat tahun, Harry Potter diadopsi oleh Pemimpin Mafia Eropa. Bagaimana Hogwarts dan Dunia Sihir menghadapi Harry Potter yang berbeda dari sosok yang mereka bayangkan? Full Summary inside! Slow Burn Blaise/Harry. Slowly edited.
1. Prologue

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksi oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.**

**Eventually Blaise/Harry, tapi sepertinya untuk pair itu masih sangaaat lama.**

**A/N: Manipulative!Dumbledore, eventually SLASH, AU, OC, OOC, kalau tak suka Dumbledore yang tidak se-'putih' di buku silahkan tekan tombol 'back', dan sebagainya. Terinspirasi dari fict **_**Blood Prince **_**dan sequel-sequelnya oleh **_**ShadeDancer. **_**Berminat untuk membaca? Lihat di list fave-storiesku :D **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Harry Potter, bocah berusia empat tahun, baru saja ditinggal oleh satu-satunya orang yang ia sebut 'keluarga'. Ditinggal begitu saja di sebuah gang gelap di tengah malam. Bocah dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahinya itu meringkuk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kumuh di belakangnya. Mencoba menahan udara dingin kota London yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya hanya dengan kehangatan tubuhnya dan sehelai kain tipis yang merupakan pakaiannya.

Ia tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang; di mana ia berada; mengapa ia berada di sini. Yang ia ingat adalah ketidak-sengajaannya memecahkan vas kesayangan Bibi Petunia tadi sore, lalu teriakan-teriakan dan tamparan yang ia terima dari bibinya. Tak lama setelah ia dilempar ke dalam kamarnya yang merupakan lemari di bawah tangga, pamannya pulang dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat amannya, memukuli dan menendangnya. Yang ia ingat hanya rasa sakit dan bisikan-bisikan yang ia keluarkan, memohon ampun dan meminta agar pamannya berhenti.

Segera setelah pamannya berhenti, penglihatannya menjadi samar dan ia ingat diseret paksa ke dalam mobil yang membawanya ke sini. Lalu ia dilempar begitu saja ke dalam gang gelap dan kumuh ini. Sendirian.

Ah, untuk merangkak mencari tempat aman dan duduk saja sudah menguras tenaganya. Yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang adalah menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya. Mencoba menahan udara dingin di bulan Februari kota London.

Air mata meleleh di pipinya. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu…

.

.

Makarov Capiano menghela nafas.

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang panjang. Lagi-lagi, ia terpaksa turun tangan dalam usaha penangkapan beberapa orang yang membahayakan keluarga dan 'bisnis'nya.

Menaruh kembali pistolnya, ia meraih _walkie talkie-_nya dan menghubungi Alfonso Greengrass, seorang tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya. Setelah para penjaga meringkus apapun yang tersisa dari para penghianat itu, Makarov berjalan keluar dari gang gelap tersebut. Tapi ia berhenti ketika telinga sensitifnya menangkap suara di ujung gang. Berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak darah, Makarov mengeluarkan pistolnya, bersiaga untuk penyerangan lain.

Tapi, yang ia temukan hanya sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk meringkuk di sudut gelap, begitu kecil dibandingkan dengan dunia disekitarnya.

Was-was, ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sosok itu terlihat mirip seperti anaknya…

Andai Andre masih ada, ia pasti sudah sebesar anak laki-laki itu.

Mengetahui bahwa gerakannya bisa membuat anak itu ketakutan, Makarov berjalan perlahan. Tapi sayangnya, anak tersebut bisa mendengar, atau mungkin merasakan pria berumur tiga puluhan itu mendekat. Mengangkat kepalanya cepat, sepasang bola mata berwarna hijau cemerlanglah yang dilihat oleh Makarov. Menahan nafas mengingat bagaimana miripnya bentuk mata anaknya dengan anak itu, Makarov memasukan kembali pistolnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu," bisik pria Italia itu.

Mata itu menatapnya intens, memperhitungkan kemungkinan yang ada. Dalam hati Makarvo memuji anak itu, karena jarang ada anak seusianya yang bisa berfikir seperti itu. Tapi mungkin, apabila apa yang ia prediksikan benar mengenai keadaan anak itu sebelumnya, Makarov bisa mengerti mengapa anak itu mempunyai mata para '_survivor' _di usia semuda itu.

Kemungkinan anak itu sukses menjadi pewarisnya cukup besar.

Makarov mendadak berhenti, terkejut oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Sejak kematian anak dan istrinya di sebuah insiden sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan, _paperwork _yang harus dilihat, dan pertemuan-pertemuan yang harus dihadiri. Belum lagi beberapa penyerangan yang terjadi dan ia sendiri turun tangan.

Mungkin, mungkin mengadopsi anak itu akan membuat Makarov berhenti berdiam di masa lalu dan meneruskan hidupnya.

Berjalan lebih cepat dan berlutut di depan bocah yang terlihat seperti umur tiga tahun itu, Makarov perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling bahu mungil yang menggigil karena dingin. Sentuhan itu membuat bocah di tangannya tersentak, tapi Makarov bisa merasakannya memaksakan tubuhnya untuk relaks. Tersenyum, ia mengelus rambut berwarna hitam itu dan berbisik di telingannya.

"_Everything's fine_," ia berkata, perlahan membawa anak itu ke sebuah pelukan dan berdiri. "Kau sudah aman sekarang."

Merasakan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban yang ia dapatkan, ia berjalan perlahan menjauhi gang itu dan tetap memeluk erat anak laki-laki yang terlalu mirip dengan anaknya. Ia mengangguk kepada Al, dan memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan. Tetap mengelus rambut itu, Makarov memposisikan anak laki-laki itu di dekapannya agar bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Hei," ia berbisik, dan kepala itu terangkat. Sepasang bola mata hijau cerah menatapnya lurus, takut-takut. "Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Harry," anak itu akhirnya berbisik, tangan mungilnya memegang erat kemeja yang dipakai Makarov. "Harry Potter."

Untuk pertama kalinya selama berbulan-bulan, Makarov Capiano tersenyum tulus, lembut. "_Welcome to the family_, Harry."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 0104/2013_


	2. The Difference

**Moonlight Shadow**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.**

**Eventually Blaise/Harry, tapi sepertinya untuk pair itu masih sangaaat lama ._.v**

**A/N: Manipulative!Dumbledore, eventually SLASH, AU, OC, OOC, kalau tak suka Dumbledore yang tidak se-'putih' di buku silahkan tekan tombol 'back', dan sebagainya. Terinspirasi dari fict **_**Blood Prince **_**dan sequel-sequelnya oleh **_**ShadeDancer. **_**Berminat untuk membaca? Lihat di list fave-storiesku :D **

**Sayang banget di cerita itu, Fem!Blaise, tapi di sini Blaise-nya cowok kok kan fict Slash :p Yaaah, karena fict Blaise dikiiit banget di HPE apalagi di HPI dan saya tidak berminat baca fict dengan bahasa selain dua bahasa itu, saya berkesperimen dengan pair iniii, semoga suka!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Book I Chapter 1 – The Difference. <strong>

.

**.  
><strong>

**Capiano Mansion**

**Friday, 31****st**** of October 1987**

Harry Potter menghela nafas dan mengerjapkan matanya lelah.

Menggerutu mengenai betapa kejamnya ayah dan 'paman'nya dalam melatihnya, Harry kembali duduk dan meraih handuk yang tergantung di lemari-nya. Berjalan lesu ke arah pintu lain yang berada di kamarnya, ia menutupnya tapi tidak menguncinya; pengalaman yang mengajarkannya. Lagi pula, siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau rumah mereka tidak akan diserang saat ia sedang mandi?

Menggumamkan lagu 'Ignorance'-nya Paramore, Harry menyalakan keran dan mandi dengan air hangat. Pas untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya setelah ia benar-benar di'habisi' oleh Al, yang empat tahun ini sudah ia pikir sebagai pamannya sendiri, tapi paman yang benar-benar beda dari Vernon.

Mengingat hal itu, entah mengapa Harry menggigil.

'_Tidak,' _ia bergumam, menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding dan membiarkan air membasuhi tubuh munglinya. '_Kau sudah jauh dari mereka. Kau sudah aman dari mereka. Kau punya Makarov sebagai ayah yang benar-benar menyayangimu, Al sebagai pamanmu yang galak tapi tetap menyenangkan, dan seluruh anggota Klan Capiano sebagai keluargamu.'_

Ia mengulang-ulang pikirannya, membuatnya mantra agar terlepas dari _flashback _masa lalunya. Tapi tetap saja… andaikan malam itu Makarov tidak memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang dan mengadopsinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry.

Mengingat itu, Harry tersenyum. Setelah menemukannya, ayahnya membawanya pulang, dan langsung merawatnya dengan dokter keluarga yang sudah sangat dipercaya oleh ketua Mafia Eropa itu. Seminggu penuh ia koma, atau lebih tepatnya ia tertidur untuk membiarkan sihirnya 'membetulkan' tubuhnya. Biasanya, ketika ia mendapat hukuman dari paman dan bibinya, ia hanya punya waktu sedikit untuk beristirahat dan membiarkan sihirnya merawat dan membetulkan setiap tulang yang patah, menghilangkan setiap lebam di tubuhnya. Dan pada waktu itu, pada akhirnya ia mendapat kesempatan untuk beristirahat, sihirnya bekerja. Tapi walau begitu, hanya ayahnya yang tahu tenang 'keanehannya', walau Makarov memaksa bahwa itu bukan keanehan, tapi sebuah '_gift'._

Ia ingat setiap percakapan kedua paman dan bibinya, mengenai mengapa selama ini ia disebut '_freak' _atau '_boy'. _Mungkin mereka tidak akan percaya, atau mungkin mereka merasa aman karena tidak mungkin bocah berusia empat tahun mengerti mengenai apapun yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi tidak, Harry mempunyai ingatan fotografis, yang berarti sejak ia bisa mengerti hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingnya, ia akan mengingatnya.

Setelahnya, ia tahu kedua orangtuanya tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil karena mabuk seperti apa yang bibinya selalu bicarakan, tapi karena dibunuh. Walau alasannya tidak pernah ia ketahui. Ia tahu ia selamat, dan hanya mendapatkan bekas luka sambaran kilat di dahinya. Ia tahu, karena ia selalu memimpikan hal itu, walau frekuensi mimpi buruknya berkurang sejak ia tinggal di Capiano Manor.

Makarov selalu bertanya, apakah ia ingin menutup atau menghilangkan luka di dahinya dengan operasi plastik, tapi Harry selalu menolak. Entah mengapa, ia selalu merasa bahwa bekas luka itu akan membuatnya istimewa atau kutukan, tergantung dari sisi mana ia melihatnya. Tapi ia sering menutupi bekas luka yang mungkin suatu saat akan menjadi ciri khasnya, karena saat dalam keadaan menyamar, kadang menutupi bekas luka lebih efisien daripada mengganti model rambut; banyak orang yang mempunyai luka tersendiri yang menjadi ciri khas... makin sedikir orang yang mengetahui tentang lukanya makin sedikit orang yang mengenalnya.

Menghela nafas, Harry meraih shampo dan mulai membasuh rambutnya yang sekarang panjang sebahu. Ternyata, apabila rambutnya dipanjangkan, tidak akan seberantakan yang biasanya. Harry tersenyum mengingat ayahnya selalu berusaha merapihkan rambutnya saat mereka akan pergi _meeting _dengan beberapa orang penting.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _meeting…_

Harry melirik bekas luka panjang di lengan kirinya. Ia menghela nafas, mengingat dari mana ia mendapat bekas luka ini. Tahun lalu, pada saat ia, ayahnya dan Al pergi makan-makan di sebuah restoran, tepat pada saat mereka akan pulang, lima orang menyerang mereka.

Makarov langsung menyembunyikan Harry di belakang punggungnya, mengeluarkan pistolnya sementara Al membelakangi Harry, pistol siaga. Harry sendiri mengeluarkan _dagger_-nya, bersiap. Ia mungkin memang belum lihai menggunakan pistol, tapi entah mengapa dengan pisau ia alami. Matanya siaga, karena ini memang bukan penyerangan pertama. Tapi dulu ada dua penjaga di dekat mereka dan mobil mereka langsung datang dan Harry langsung 'dilempar' ke dalam mobil, memperhatikan ayahnya melawan para penyerang mereka. Setelah itu, Harry langsung menghadap ayahnya dan meminta agar pelajarannya tentang _hand-in-hand combat, knife _dan _dagger _juga pistol diperbanyak.

Pada saat itu, hanya mereka bertiga. Lima orang langsung menyerang mereka, dan entah bagaimana caranya Harry terpisah sedikit dari mereka dan satu orang maju, meraih lengannya. Harry langsung menyerang orang itu, melayangkan pukulan ke wajah dan memutar pisaunya, melukai lengan yang menyeretnya. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak melihat orang tersebut mengeluarkan pisaunya dan luka di lengannya sekarang adalah hasil dari kecerobohannya waktu itu.

Ayahnya, yang melihat dengan wajah horror anaknya terkena sayatan panjang dan dalam di lengannya, langsung menembak orang yang melukai anaknya tepat di kepala, dan langsung berlari ke arahnya, musuh lain _sabodo. _Al, yang membereskan sisa dari penyerang mereka, langsung meraih _walkie talkie-_nya dan meminta bala bantuan juga mobil untuk mengangkut mereka.

Harry, yang berusaha untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang sudah histeris melihat darah mengucur deras dari lengannya, langsung memeluknya dan membiarkannya dibawa ke dalam mobil dan langsung menghentikan darahnya.

Makarov langsung melarang Harry keluar rumah selama sebulan penuh, atau kalaupun ia ingin keluar minimal ada satu penjaga Moon atau malahan Shadow menemaninya. Harry, yang masih lemah karena kekurangan darah, hanya mengangguk. Setelahnya, latihannya dalam menjaga diri langsung bertambah dua kali lipat. Bukannya Harry protes atau apa, tapi ia mengerti mengapa ayahnya melakukan hal itu. Ia tidak ingin mengadakan pemakaman untuk anaknya dua kali… cukuplah untuk anak pertamanya.

Mengingat hal itu, Harry tersenyum sedih. Kematian Andre mirip dengan kecelakaan yang ia dapatkan waktu itu. Mereka diserang ketika penjaga sedang lengah. Tapi, pada saat itu, Andre masih belum bisa menggunakan senjata dengan efektif dan penyerang mereka lebih banyak.

Seharusnya tidak ada orang tua yang mengubur anaknya sendiri. Tapi Makarov iya, dan lagi kematian anaknya terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Sebanyak apapun pengalaman Makarov di lapangan, sebanyak apapun ia melihat kematian, melihat kematian anaknya sendiri tentu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Membasuh sisa-sisa sabun dari tubuhnya, Harry mematikan keran air dan meraih handuk, mengeringkan tubuhnya lalu melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih bajunya, tepat ketika seseorang mendobrak pintunya.

Dengan cepat Harry meraih _dagger_-nya, tapi langsung rileks setelah ia mendengar suara khas ayahnya.

"Harry!"

Dengan cepat meraih kaos berwarna hitam dan memakainya, Harry meraih celananya tepat ketika Makarov membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Dad!" Harry berteriak kesal, dengan cepat meraih resleting celananya. "Kalau ada orang di kamar mandi, ketuk dulu!"

Tapi ayahnya hanya menyeringai. Terlepas dari reputasinya sebagai ketua Mafia Eropa yang ditakuti dan dihormati, Harry berhasil melihat sosok lain Makarov. Dan Harry merasa senang menjadi orang yang bisa melihatnya.

"Oh Harry, jangan malu!" balas ayahnya, menghindar pisau yang melayang ke arahnya dan menancap ke dinding di belakangnya. "Jangan lempar-lempar pisau di kamar mandi!" teriaknya, berkacak pinggang menatap anaknya gusar.

Harry hanya menggerutu dan meraih pisotlnya, menaruhnya di tempat tersembunyi. Ia lalu meraih dua pisanya dan ditaruh di sepatu bootnya, masing-masing satu. Lalu satu pisau panjang ia taruh di punggung, dan ia meraih handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya. "Dad sendiri sembarangan masuk kamar mandi," balasnya gusar, tapi ia berbalik juga. "Jadi-?"

"Ayo, nanti kita telat!" jawab Makarov, menyender di dinding melihat anaknya menggantung handuk di balik pintu. Tersenyum melihat muka anaknya yang masih cemberut, Makarov mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. "_Come on, son. _Masih ada hal yang harus kita lakukan sebelum berangkat."

Harry tersenyum cerah. Setiap mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya _son, _Harry benar-benar merasa bahwa ia adalah anak dari Makarov Capiano. Walaupun ia mempunyai nama Harry Potter, nama Harry Capiano terkenal di penjuru Eropa sebagai anak dan pewaris dari 'King Mafia' itu sendiri, membuatnya menjadi 'Mafia Prince'. Tentunya terkenal di dua dunia, dunia 'depan' dan 'belakang', walau di dunia 'depan' ia terkenal karena menjadi pewaris _Capiano Ink_.

"_I'm ready dad!" _

Mencabut pisau dari dinding, Makarov mengembalikannya kepada anaknya, yang langsung menghilang di balik lengannya. Harry mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya, dan mengikuti ayahnya keluar kamar.

Di ruang keluarga, sudah menunggu Alfonso Greengrass. Pria yang berada di akhir dua puluhan itu mempunyai rambut pendek cepak berwarna hitam kecokelatan, dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan wajah khas bangsawan. Matanya yang berwarna abu gelap mencerminkan banyaknya pengalaman yang ia punya. Dengan tubuh tinggi dan ramping, ia pintar mengelak dari musuhnya pada saat pertempuran, dan mempunyai reflek yang bagus, dan lagi kekuatannya tidak diragukan. Menatap mereka berdua yang sedang memasuki ruangan, Al berdiri dan menyambut mereka, senyum di wajahnya.

Satu lagi hal yang bisa Harry lihat hampir setiap hari, tapi hal yang sangat langka muncul di publik.

"Harry! Akhirnya kau beres juga," sapa Al, menepuk pundak Harry dan menyeringai pada bos-nya. "Hey, Makarov, sepertinya kau selamat dari serangan pisau Harry lagi, eh?"

Gumaman kesal Makarov menjadi jawabannya.

Menyeringai, Al menyeret Harry ke sofa dan menyuruhnya duduk. Ia lalu melempar satu map.

"Bacalah, lalu hafalkan."

Menatap pamannya dengan pandangan bertanya, Harry membuka map tersebut. Tersenyum melihat apa yang berada di dalamnya, ia mengangguk dan membacanya dengan seksama, membiarkan otaknya menghafalkan kata per kata dan menganalisanya.

"Oke," katanya setelah membacanya sekali. Terima kasih kepada kemampuan fotografis-nya, ia bisa langsung mengingat hal dalam sekali lihat dan baca, membuat sekolahnya menjadi jauh lebih cepat.

Yang berada di map adalah rincian keamanan di gedung yang akan mereka masuki, kalau-kalau ada serangan yang terjadi, Harry setidaknya sudah mengetahui jalur keluar dari gedung dan bersiap menghadapi segala kemungkinan.

Makarov langsung berada di samping anaknya dan membantunya berdiri, lalu memeluk pundaknya erat. Selalu, setiap kali mereka menghadiri acara resmi yang dipublikasikan ke publik, rasa takut melandanya, karena kemungkinan mereka diserang lebih besar. Tapi ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, karena anakya telah dilatih oleh yang terbaik, dan sudah siap membela dirinya sendiri.

Menghela nafas, Harry membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh ayahnya ke dalam mobil, di mana ia duduk di sebelahnya dan Al di depan, menyetir. Selama perjalanan, Harry memperhatikan sekitar sampai mereka sampai di sebuah gedung.

"Siap?"

Harry mengangguk, tersenyum.

Mereka berdua keluar, dan langsung menghadapi para reporter yang berusaha mewawancarai mereka. Berjalan cepat di sebelah ayahnya, Harry memasang wajah stoic, topeng yang ia pakai di depan umum. Mereka akhirnya memasuki gedung, dan langsung naik ke lantai di mana acara akan di mulai.

Kali ini, mereka akan menghadiri pesta Halloween yang diadakan oleh perusahaan besar lainnya, dan sebagai salah satu perusahaan terkaya di Eropa –usaha yang tidak illegal, tentunya-, Makarov diundang dan kali ini ia memutuskan untuk membawa Harry dan Al, mengingat Harry sudah mencapai umur delapan tahun dan sudah bisa membela dirinya sendiri kala-kalau diserang. Belum lagi Harry sudah menghafalkan jalan aman dan jalan keluar dari gedung ini.

Meremas pundak anaknya sekali lagi, ia melepaskannya dan memasuki ruangan, membalas sapaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Harry tersenyum, walau senyum yang ia tampilkan adalah senyum dingin yang tentunya tidak mencapai matanya. Ia melihat dan memperhatikan ruangan dengan seksama, melihat-lihat kalaupun ada ancaman bahaya, atau orang-orang yang berperilaku membahayakan dan mencurigakan.

Memaksakan dirinya relaks, Harry berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, saat kemudian matanya menangkap sosok seusianya yang berdiri di dalam bayangan, memperhatikan sekitar, berperilaku seolah ia bukan bagian dari para tamu, melainkan seseorang yang mengawasi mereka.

Entah kenapa Harry langsung tertarik dengan anak lak-laki itu, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, mata itu terlihat terkejut sedikit, tapi kemudian berubah jadi cerah. Kenapa-?

Harry berbalik menatap ayahnya. "Ayah, bolehkah aku, ah, mengambil minum?"

Makarov menatap anaknya curiga, tapi melihat mata emerald itu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan menceritakan hal itu nanti, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk. Harry tersenyum sedikit kepada orang-orang yang sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju sosok anak laki-laki, yang sekarang berada di dekat meja minumam. Tersenyum, Harry mengambil minuman, dan dengan gaya kasual menyender di dinding di sebelahnya.

"Hey,"

Harry berbalik, dan menatap anak itu. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Harry, kulitnya kecokelatan tapi cocok untuknya, matanya cerah ketika menatapnya, bukan berbayang seperti yang Harry lihat sebelum mata itu menatapnya. Rambutnya pendek cepak, mengingatkannya akan Al, tapi rambut itu kecokelatan. Kedua tangannya di lipat di dada, dan ia menyender ke dinding, menatap Harry.

Harry tersenyum. "Hey," ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Harry Capiano."

Anak itu menatapnya dengan penuh perhitungan, lalu menyambut tangannya. "Blaise Zabini."

'_Ah, keluarga Zabini,' _batin Harry. Keluarga Zabini terkenal dengan perusahaannya di bidang Wine, dan wine mereka terkenal di seluruh Eropa, salah satu yang benar-benar berkualitas.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Zabini." Kata Harry, menatap Blaise.

Zabini tersenyum, "_The pleasure is mine, Mr. Capiano… or Mr. Potter?"_

Harry membeku sejenak. _What the-?_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," sanggah Harry, mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Yang mengetahui naam aslinya hanya ayahnya, bahkan Al pun tidak tahu. Tapi ini…

"Tenang," gumam Zabini, meraih minumnya. "Keluargaku mengenal keluarga Potter sejak lama, tentu saja aku tahu kau."

Harry menghela nafas. Nanti ia akan melakukan penelitian mengenai keluarga Zabini, mengenai mengapa mereka bisa mengenal keluarga Potter. Untuk sekarang… "Panggil saja Harry."

"_If only you call me Blaise."_

"Oke, Blaise." Harry tersenyum. Mereka berdua lalu berbincang-bincang mengenai keluarga mereka, atau apapun. Tapi Harry memperhatikan gerak-gerik Za- Blaise di depannya. Jelas-jelas anak laki-laki itu menahan sesuatu… tapi mereka berdua baru bertemu sekarang, dan walaupun Blaise mengetahui keluarganya, Harry tidak.

Tiba-tiba, terdapat sosok di belakangnya. Harry berbalik, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Al. Ia tersenyum, "Hey, Al."

Al mengangguk, tapi pandangannya terkunci kepada orang yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan Harry. Harry menatap mereka berdua, bingung.

Blaise kemudian seolah-olah mengerti sesuatu, lalu menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Saya permisi, Harry, Mr. Greengrass."

Harry mengangguk. "Sampai bertemu lagi," ia berkata, walau ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi.

Untuk ini, Blaise tersenyum misterius. "Sampai bertemu tiga tahun lagi, Harry Potter."

Harry merasakan Al membeku di belakangnya, dan ia merutuki mulut Blaise yang membuka rahasianya. Tapi, sebelum kedua anggota Capiano itu bersuara, Blaise sudah menghilang di kerumunan.

Al menatapnya lama, lalu meraih lengannya. "Ayo, Harry. Kita bertemu dengan ayahmu. Ada… ah, masalah di Manor."

Harry mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Makarov, dan Al membisikan sesuatu kepada ayahnya sementara Harry berfikir mengenai percakapannya dengan Blaise. Apa maksudnya mereka akan bertemu tiga tahun lagi? Mengapa Al bereaksi seperti itu saat mendengar nama aslinya?

Saking seriusnya ia berfikir, ia sampai tidak menyadari kalau ayahnya sudah berada di depannya, menatapnya cemas.

Harry mendongkak, dan mengeluarkan senyumnya untuk meyakinkan ayahnya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Ayo, nak."

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar ruangan dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat keluar terdekat, tergesa-gesa memasuki lift, dan ketika sudah mencapai lantai dasar Harry diseret untuk masuk mobil, dengan Al di depannya dan Makarov di belakangnya, dan penjaga di sekitar mereka.

Uh-oh, tidak bagus sama sekali.

Harry menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin ada orang yang nekat menyerang rumah mereka, dengan mereka tidak ada apalagi saat mereka masih ada. Tapi sepertinya ia salah, karena sudah dua kali rumah mereka dimasuki musuh dan sudah dua kali Harry keluar melalui lorong rahasia di rumah mereka.

Dan sekarang, dengan seseorang menyerang rumah saat mereka sedang tidak ada…

Ia menelan ludah susah payah, percakapannya dengan Blaise terkunci di belakang otaknya. Sekarang, yang paling penting adalah bagaimana cara mereka untuk melawan penyerang yang masuk rumah mereka saat mereka sedang tidak ada.

Makarov melirik anaknya yang sedari tadi duduk diam. Ia menghela nafas; entah mengapa ada saja yang terjadi di hari yang biasa. Tapi, untuk mereka yang bekerja di dunia gelap seperti Mafia, mungkin tidak ada kata 'biasa'.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk anaknya dari samping. Pada awalnya, ia melihat Harry sebagai pengganti Andre. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, ia melihat Harry sebagai 'Harry', anak lelaki pendiam tapi observan, pemalu tapi apabila sudah diberi kesempatan akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat, mempunyai selera humor dan pikiran yang cerdik tapi juga licik.

Ia merasakan anaknya relaks di pelukannya, dan ia berbisik di telinganya, meyakinkannya.

"Segalanya akan selesai, dan kita bisa melanjutkan pesta di rumah dengan yang lain," gumam Makarov, mengacak rambut Harry.

Akhirnya Harry tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

><p>Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Malam ini benar-benar melelahkan. Penyusup mereka berjumlah lebih dari satu lusin. Mungkin dua. Atau tiga. Harry tidak menghitung dengan cermat, yang pasti semua penjaga yang sedang gilir hampir setengahnya terluka, dan ia sendiri terkena sayatan di bahunya, <em>lagi. <em>Walau begitu, ia berhasil mengalahkan lima orang, dan tiga diantaranya tidak terlalu beruntung.

Harry menutup matanya sementara ayahnya menginterograsi para penyusup yang masih hidup, ataupun yang terluka parah. Mungkin masih sekitar satu jam lagi ayahnya akan keluar, dan Harry menggunakan waktu yang ia punya untuk tidur.

Membuka matanya cepat pada saat ia merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya, Harry langsung mengeluarkan pisaunya dan hampir menebas leher orang itu, andai orang itu tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar dan menangkap tangan Harry. Salah satu keunggulannya adalah reflek dan gerakannya yang cepat. Harry membuka mata, dan dilihatnya Al memegang tangannya, matanya mencerminkan kebanggaan.

Harry tersenyum.

"Hey Al, kau menakutiku."

Al menurunkan tangannya dan mendengus. "Kupikir sangat sedikit hal-hal yang membuatmu takut, bocah."

Harry menyeringai, lalu menyarungkan kembali pisaunya. "Ada apa?"

"Makan malam."

Harry mendengus. "Ini baru, jam berapa sekarang? Ah, baru dua jam setelah penyerangan besar-besaran dan kau datang membangunkanku untuk makam malam." Ia menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kasual sekali,"

Al mendengus, membantu Harry berdiri, mencoba sebisa mungkin tidak melukai bahunya yang terluka. "Ayo, bocah. Mungkin ini sudah malam, tapi jadual makan malam kita diusik oleh para penyerang itu, setidaknya setelah semua beres kita bisa melanjutkan makan malam, _no?"_

Harry tertawa mendengar selera humor Al yang… khas Al. mengangguk, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke arah ruang makan, di mana Makarov sedang berdiri dan berbincang dengan Vane dan Kim, dua anggota Shadow, penjaga dengan rengking tertinggi di keluarga mereka.

"Hey V, Kim!"

Mereka berdua berbalik, dan tersenyum letih. "Hey Har! _Rough night, hu?"_

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum, lalu meraih kursi dan duduk, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja makan. "_Yeah, a rough one."_

Kim tersenyum. Bagi Harry, Kim sudah seperti kakak perempuannya, sedangkan Vane kakak laki-lakinya. Mereka berdualah yang paling dekat dengan Harry di antara para penjaga lainnya, dan juga usia mereka berdua bisa membuat mereka benar-benar kakak Harry.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi di seberang Harry, lalu Al duduk di sebelah Harry dan Makarov di sebelah yang lain. Lalu mereka makan dalam diam, sekali-sekali Harry melirik ke arah ayahnya. Malam ini benar-benar… melelahkan. Mereka berhasil menangkap sepuluh orang lebih, sisanya mengalami nasib tidak menyenangkan. Mayat-mayat yang ada di sekitar rumah dan beberapa yang sudah masuk sudah berhasil di singkirkan, dan seperti khas ayahnya, akan kembali dikirimkan kepada markas penyerang mereka. Sebagai pertanda untuk tidak macam-macam terhadap keluarga Capiano.

Harry menatap ayahnya, lalu menatap Kim dan Vane. Sepertinya ada yang mereka rahasiakan…

"Jadi dad, apa yang mereka incar sekarang?"

Keempat orang dewasa saling menatap, berkomunikasi dalam diam. Harry menghela nafas. Kalau tidak boleh, ya sudahlah, tidak usah.

"Kalau aku tidak boleh tahu, ya sudah." Katanya, menaikan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Sebenarnya ia peduli… tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengusik kalau itu bukan urusannya. Mungkin ada alasan yang baik di balik itu, hm? Lagi pula, ia baru berumur delapan tahun.

Al menatap sahabatnya dan kedua orang yang ia percaya. Ada hal yang harus ia bicarakan kepada mereka berdua… dan mengingat umur Harry sudah delapan tahun, mereka tinggal mempunyai waktu tiga tahun sebelum Harry pergi ke Hogwarts dan menghadapi takdirnya. Segera, ia harus membicarakan ini. Awalnya ia curiga mengenai jati diri Harry, tapi kemunculan pewaris keluarga Zabini yang di luar dugaan dan pengenalannya dengan Harry membuatnya yakin tentang jadi diri orang yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu, dan harus mempercepat 'pengenalan' mengenai dunia sihir dan juga mengenai status Harry sebagai 'boy-who-lived' dan satu-satunya keluarga Potter yang tersisa, membuatnya mewarisi segala kekayaan keluarga tua itu.

"Hm, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Al berkata, membuat keempat kepala yang berada di ruangan menatapnya.

"Ya?"

Tapi ia menghela nafas. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul sembilan. Penyerangan terjadi pukul lima tadi. Walau sekarang bisa dibilang masih belum malam, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah terlalu lelah.

"Tapi sepertinya kita masih lelah, besok saja." Al berkata, mendorong piringnya. "Karena hal yang harus kubicarakan ini cukup… mengagetkan."

Vane dan Kim saling bertatapan. Mereka berdua tahu apa yang ingin ia bicarakan, karena Vane dan Kim berdua adalah penyihir, walau mereka bersekolah di Durmstrang dan Maimer, sekolah di Amerika. Mereka berdua baru mengetahui bahwa Harry Capiano, anak yang sudah mereka anggap adik sendiri, adalah tak lain tak bukan Harry Potter, _'boy-who-lived'_. Tapi, selama ini mereka memperhatikan Harry, dan sepertinya Harry mengetahui mengenai 'kekuatan'nya itu, walau mungkin ia tidak tahu ada orang lain yang sama sepertinya, atau siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

Makarov menggeleng kepalanya. "Kau tahu aku pernah mendapat hal yang lebih mengagetkan, Al. Lanjutkan saja."

Harry mengangguk. "Ayolah, Al. Kalau penjelasanmu menjelaskan mengapa Blaise Zabini mengetahui nama asliku, lanjutkan."

Makarov menatap Harry shock. "Ada yang mengetahui nama aslimu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana. Dan dilihat dari reaksi Al saat Blaise menyebutkan nama asliku, sepertinya ia _tahu."_

Makarov menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat. "Kau _tahu?"_

Al mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Harry Capiano adalah Harry Potter, tapi aku tahu Harry Potter dan keluarga Potter, mengingat aku bersekolah dengan ayah dan ibunya, walau aku berada setahun di atas mereka. Tapi James Potter dan Lily Evans terkenal di sekolah karena tingkah mereka yang… sebut saja Lily tidak melihat ayahmu sampai tahun terakhir sekolah."

Harry menatap pamannya lekat. "Kau mengenal mereka?"

Al menghela nafas. "Lebih baik aku mulai dari awal. Kau tahu siapa dirimu?"

Harry membeku, mengetahui dengan jelas maksudnya. "Maksudmu… bahwa aku bisa _sihir?"_

Al mengangguk. "Ya, kau penyihir. Begitu pula denganku," ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, "Walau sejak lulus dari Hogwarts aku tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di dunia itu lagi. Tapi aku tahu mengenai perkembangan mereka, yang pada waktu itu sedang mengalami perang hebat."

Makarov berdiri dan menatap mereka semua. Kedua matanya tak terbaca. "Lebih baik kita pindah ke ruang duduk."

Kim dan Vane mengangguk dan berdiri, membiarkan ketiga anggota Capiano memasuki ruang duduk duluan, lalu mereka berdua mengikuti. Makarov dan Harry duduk di sofa panjang, Al di sofa tunggal.

Al mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menggumamkan mantra agar mereka tidak dicuri dengar, dan ia menatap sahabatnya yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya. "Tenang, itu hanya membuat agar tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui percakapan ini ada. Aku tidak memberitahumu tentang jati diriku karena pertama, aku memang berniat tidak pernah menggunakan sihir kecuali pada saat darurat, dan kedua karena ada peraturannya. Tapi karena pada dasarnya kau adalah ayah dari Harry Potter, _rules be damn."_

Makarov mengangguk, kaku.

Al menghela nafas. "Begini. Mengapa begitu banyak orang yang mengetahui nama Harry Potter, karena pertama, keluarga Potter adalah salah satu keluarga tua yang kaya raya, _pureblood, _dan terkenal. Mungkin keluargamu sudah ada sejak seribu tahun yang lalu. Tapi yang terpenting, keluargamu terkenal. Sama seperti keluarga Capiano, orang langsung mengenal namamu."

Harry mengangguk.

"Kakek nenekmu meninggal saat perang, kurang lebih dua belas tahun yang lalu. Sementara orangtuamu…

"Mari kita mulai dari asal usul perang. Perang ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama, dua puluh tahun kurang lebih. Orang yang menyebabkannya, Lord Voldemort, sangat ditakuti. Mereka sudah mencapai puncak kemenangan, lalu pada suatu hari Voldemort melakukan hal aneh. Ia menyuruh pengikutnya untuk mencari keluarga Potter dan membawanya kepadanya. Ia sendiri bahkan turun tangan. Tujuannya satu, untuk membunuhmu."

Mendengar itu, Makarov melingkarkan lengannya di bahu anaknya, membantunya menerima fakta ini juga untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mengetahui di luar sana ada orang yang mengincar anaknya…. Ia menatap Al dan memintanya melanjutkan.

Al menarik nafas. "Pengikutnya bernama Death Eaters. Lalu, entah bagaimana caranya, pada malam ini tujuh tahun yang lalu, keluargamu berhasil ditemukan Voldemort dan ia menghabisi mereka.

"Inilah yang anehnya. Semua orang, yang dibunuh oleh Voldemort menggunakan mantra '_Avada Kadavra' _akan langsung mati. Kematian instan. _Heck, _bahkan setiap orang yang dibunuh menggunakan mantra itu akan langsung mati. Tidak ada kecuali. Mantra itu berwarna hijau terang, sama seperti matamu." Al menatap Harry intens, "dan dalam sejarah, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil selamat malam itu. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi kau tidak mati. _Satu-satunya _dalam sejarah."

Harry duduk diam, mencerna semuanya. Ia lalu mengingat mimpinya… kiliatan hijau, teriakan seorang wanita…

"Berarti…" katanya lambat-lambat, mengambil seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana, "mimpiku… nyata? Seseorang maniak yang tertawa, teriakan seorang wanita yang seolah sedang disiksa… dan kilatan hijau." Ia menutup matanya… kenyataannya terlalu berat, "itu nyata?"

Al mengangguk. "Kemungkinan besar."

Ruangan menjadi sunyi. Makarov mengeratkan pelukannya. Prospek bahwa anaknya seharusnya sudah mati tujuh tahun yang lalu…

"Lalu?" suara lemas Harry terdengar. "Apa Voldemort masih ada?"

Al mengangguk, "Tapi malam itu, Voldemort menghilang. Tubuhnya hancur, tapi sumber-sumberku mengatakan bahwa ia masih hidup dan sedang menjelajahi dunia, karena bentuknya yang sekarang seperti menjadi hantu. Transparan, lemah. Tapi ia sedang menunggu waktu, cepat atau lambat, untuk mencari cara untuk meraih tubuhnya kembali, dan menuntaskan apa yang ia mulai. Memenangkan perang, dan membunuhmu."

Harry memejamkan matanya. Jadi ia apa? Semacam pahlawan, begitu? Karena apa? Kehilangan kedua orangtua dan hidup pada saat ia seharusnya mati?

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ia mendengar suara ayahnya.

Ayahnya… yang sudah merawatnya selama empat tahun ini. Yang memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri, walau sebenarnya bukan.

Ayahnya yang sebenarnya adalah orang luar di dunia sihir. Apa bisa ia membiarkan ayahnya memasuki perang-?

"Kita harus mempersiapkan Harry untuk kemungkinan terburuk, yaitu Voldemort kembali dan mengincar Harry." Al menjawab. "Karena itu, aku memberitahu kalian tiga tahun lebih awal daripada yang seharusnya. Pada umur sebelas, kau akan menerima surat mengenai penerimaanmu di almamater sekolahku dan kedua orangtuamu. Pada saat itu, kau sudah dipersiapkan dengan ilmu pengetahuan sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang akan memainkanmu. Kau Harry Potter, orang-orang akan menghormatimu."

Harry mengangguk, lemah. "Ada lagi, Al?"

Al menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Aku kenal dengan _godfather_-mu. Namanya Sirius Black- iya, aku tahu ia pembunuh tiga belas orang, tapi aku meragukannya karena aku tahu seperti apa Black. Ia tidak bersalah dan yang sebenarnya menghianati orangtuamu berada di luar sana. Sirius Black langsung dimasukan ke dalam penjara tanpa pengadilan terlebih dahulu. Mungkin, setelah umurmu sepuluh tahun dan membaca Surat Wasiat orangtuamu, kau bisa mengetahui seluk beluk tentang Black."

"Sekarang?" tanya Harry. Ia ingin menuntaskan apapun itu yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin mengetahui _segalanya _mengenai kehidupannya yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui.

Al tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang, kau istirahat. Setelah kau bisa membagi waktumu, aku akan mengajarkanmu mengenai segala hal tentang dunia sihir. Dan ayahmu juga, agar ia bisa tahu kalau ada apa yang memintamu."

Makarov menatap Al. "Umur sebelas tahun ia akan-"

"Tenang, kawan. Aku mempunyai sepupu yang seumuran dengannya. Aku akan menulis surat kepadanya pada saat yang tepat dan menjelaskan mengenai statusku berada. Aku tidak mempercayai kepala sekolahnya, tapi." Ia berdiri dan melambaikan tongkatnya, mengangkat _wards _yang ia taruh. "Sekarang, kau tidak boleh mempercayai orang luar mengenai apa yang harus kau lakukan sampai kaku mengenal lebih jauh mengenai perang ini dan Voldemort."

Harry tersenyum, dan membiarkan dirinya didorong keluar ruangan oleh ayahnya. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti dan menatap Al.

"Paman Al?"

Al tersenyum mendengar ia dipanggil 'paman'. "Ya?"

"Siapa sepupumu? Mengapa kau keluar dari dunia sihir?"

Al tersenyum lebar, tapi kedua matanya terlihat sedih. "Itu, kawanku, adalah cerita untuk hari yang lain."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em>Edited: 0601/2013_


	3. Truth Behind Lies

"_Paman Al?"_

_Al tersenyum mendengar ia dipanggil 'paman'. "Ya?"_

"_Siapa sepupumu? Mengapa kau keluar dari dunia sihir?"_

_Al tersenyum lebar, tapi terlihat sedih. "Itu, kawanku, adalah cerita untuk hari yang lain."_

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Shadow<strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.**

**Eventually Blaise/Harry, tapi sepertinya untuk pair itu masih sangaaat lama ._.v untuk pair lain masih belum diputuskan, mari kita lihat sesuai jalan cerita :D**

**A/N: Manipulative!Dumbledore, eventually SLASH, AU, OC, OOC, kalau tak suka Dumbledore yang tidak se-'putih' di buku silahkan tekan tombol 'back', dan sebagainya. Terinspirasi dari fict **_**Blood Prince **_**dan sequel-sequelnya oleh **_**ShadeDancer. **_**Berminat untuk membaca? Lihat di list fave-storiesku :D **

**Sayang banget di cerita itu, Fem!Blaise, tapi di sini Blaise-nya cowok kok kan fict Slash :p Yaaah, karena fict Blaise dikiiit banget di HPE apalagi di HPI dan saya tidak berminat baca fict dengan bahasa selain dua bahasa itu, saya berkesperimen dengan pair iniii, semoga suka!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Truth behind Lies <strong>

**.**

**Capiano Mansion**

**Wednesday, 24****th**** of July 1991**

"Harry?"

Memutarkan tubuhnya, Harry menghadap ke arah pintu, tepat di mana Al sedang berdiri dan menyender ke pintu.

"Ya, Al?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Harry menatap Al lama, lalu mengangguk dan mengikutinya keluar. "Oke."

Sudah hampir tiga tahun waktu berlalu sejak Harry mengetahui tentang jati dirinya, dan sudah selama itu Al membimbing dan melatihnya, memberikan semua ilmu yang ia punya mengenai dunia sihir.

Pertama-tama, mereka selalu belajar teori. Sejarah dunia sihir, sejarah Hogwarts, sejarah perang pertama, perang goblin, dan semua sejarah yang bisa diajarkan kepadanya. Untungnya, dengan otaknya yang bisa mengingat semua hal dengan sekali baca atau lihat, Harry dengan gampangnya 'melahap' buku-buku yang diberikan oleh Al.

Lalu kedua, _Defense. _Bukan hanya _Defense Against the Dark Arts, _tapi semua _Defense. _Di sini Harry belajar bahwa tidak ada yang namanya sihir hitam dan putih. Pada dasarnya, semua sihir sama. Yang membedakan hanya cara penggunaannya, dan untuk siapa sihir itu digunakan.

Harry juga mempelajari mengenai _prejudice _di dunia sihir, dan langsung berteriak "_Bullshit!", _membuatnya terekna hukuman. Tapi walau begitu, Harry tahu ayahnya juga Al berfikiran sama mengenai _prejudice _dunia sihir mengenai makhluk sihir seperti _werewolf, vampire, elf, _dan sebagainya.

Dan sekarang, empat hari sebelum ulang tahunnya, Al memanggilnya. Penasaran, ia mengikuti pamannya itu dan menemukan dirinya diseret ke ruang duduk dengan ayahnya duduk. _Déjà vu. _

Harry duduk di sebelah ayahnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sisi ayahnya. Sementara Al, duduk di sofa di seberang mereka, mukanya tegang.

"Al?"

Harry bisa melihat Al menarik nafas dan menutup matanya, lalu mengeluarkan nafasnya berlahan sambil membuka mata.

"Emm… kau tahu kan empat hari lagi kau akan berulang-tahun yang ke sebelas?"

Harry mengangguk, dan bisa ia rasakan di sebelahnya Makarov menegang. Sejak diberitahu oleh Al mengenai takdir dan kewajibannya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh Makarov, pria berambut hitam kemerahan itu selalu _over-protective _kepada anaknya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingat waktu itu aku memberitahumu bahwa pada saat kau berumur sebelas tahun, Griggonts akan memintamu untuk datang dan mereka akan membacakan Surat Wasiat kedua orangtuamu?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, surat Griggonts datang lebih awal. Bukan maksudku untuk mengambil surat milikmu!" Al mengangkat tangannya defensif, menatap kedua ayah-anak yang memberikan _death glare _mereka. "Aku mengecek apakah ada mantra yang bisa menyebabkan kau terluka! Akhir-akhir ini sering ada _mail _iseng, yang tertuliskan berasal dari orang atau perusahaan yang kita kenal, tapi sebenarnya berasal dari musuh dan pada saat mereka membukanya, _boom! _Mati! Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, bukan?" Al menatap Harry mengancam, walau tidak terlalu serius.

Harry menggeleng cepat. Walau ia tahu Al tidak terlalu serius, tapi tetap saja mimik mukanya… seram.

"Nah, aku juga memeriksa apakah mereka memasang mantra pelacak. Karena, kalau mereka sampai mengetahui bahwa Harry Potter dan Harry Capiano adalah orang yang sama… mereka yang bekerja sebagai mafia atau _assassins _di dua dunia, muggle dan sihir, akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyerang keluarga Capiano. Dan hasilnya, surat itu positif dari Griggonts."

Makarov mengangguk. Al memang kadang bertindak tanpa memberitahu atau berkonsultasi dengan mereka terlebih dahulu… tapi Makarov tahu bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan adalah untuk melindungi mereka.

"Isi suratnya?"

Al mengeluarkan surat beramplop dari sakunya, lalu memberikannya kepada Harry. Harry, yang mengambilnya, menaikan kedua alisnya dan menatap Al bertanya saat melihat _seal _amplop itu masih ada.

"Kau tidak membacanya?"

Al menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, amplop itu hanya terbuka saat mengenali sihirmu sebagai pewaris keluarga Potter."

Mengangguk, Harry memegang amplop tersebut lama, lalu perlahan-lahan membukanya. Ia membaca sekilas, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membacanya keras-keras.

"_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_Kami, Goblin Griggonts memberitahukan kepada anda bahwa Surat Wasiat Almarhum James Charlus Potter dan Lily Isabelle Potter akan dibacakan pada hari Sabtu, tanggal 27 Juli 1991. Anda diharapkan datang pukul sepuluh pagi untuk membacakannya secara pribadi sesuai dengan permintaan Almarhum Lord Potter, dan juga sehubungan dengan adanya beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan. _

_Kami mohon anda membalas surat ini segera setelah anda mendapatkannya untuk mengkonfirmasi pertemuan ini. _

_Kepala Griggonts Inggris, _

_Bloodbuck."_

Harry terdiam, lalu perlahan mengulangnya tiga kali. Lalu menatap Al putus asa.

"Paman?"

Al terlihat berfikir, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau kau bisa, kita bisa datang hari Sabtu itu. Kita bertiga. Kalau mereka meminta kita datang sebelum waktu yang seharusnya, mungkin ada hal yang benar-benar penting yang harus dibicarakan oleh para Goblin sehingga kita harus datang dan masuk ke ruang khusus."

"Kau pernah ke sana?" tanya Makarov, perlahan membaca kembali surat itu dari bahu anaknya.

Al menyerngit sedikit, lalu mengangguk.

"Untuk?"

Sekali lagi Al mencari cara untuk berkelit dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang kepadanya, tentang masa lalunya di Dunia Sihir. Mengapa ia pergi, apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan sebagainya. Tapi ia selalu menghindar, berkelit dengan alasan bahwa itu tidaklah penting. Tapi sekarang, saat sekali lagi mereka berdua menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengangkat topik itu…

'Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja, sama-sama licik', batin Al _hopeless. _

"Aku pergi mengambil tabungan dan memindahkan seluruhnya ke dalam uang muggle," jawab Al simpel, walau alasan sebenarnya _mengapa _ia pergi ke sana lebih rumit.

Makarov memicingkan matanya, tahu bahwa bukan hanya itu alasan Al pergi ke Griggonts dan berbicara secara privat. Al melihat ekspresi ini, dan menyerngit lagi di bawah tatapan Makarov yang terkenal bisa membuka mulut para tawanan yang paling keras kepala sekalipun.

Menghela nafas, Al memijat dahinya. "Keluarga Greengrass selalu berada dalam sisi neutral, kau tahu?"

"…ya, aku tahu sejak kau pertama kali bercerita," jawab Makarov lambat-lambat, tapi ia masih tidak menangkap maksud sahabatnya itu. "Lalu?"

Al menghela nafas. "Dark Lord melihat aku mempunyai potensi. Dark Lord punya kekuatan. Dan aku baru lulus Hogwarts. _Got it?"_

Al tahu bahwa Makarov jenius; dalam hal menganalisa, mengobservasi, merinci sebuah rencana, dan sebagainya. _He can put two and two together. _

Harry, yang selama percakapan berlangsung, menghela nafas keras-keras. "Jadi?" tanyanya kesal, karena diabaikan.

"Hush," jawab Makarov, mengacak rambut Harry yang memang sudah berantakan sejak awal. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya yang entah sejak kapan memandang ke luar jendela. "Jadi, Dark Lord ini melihat potensimu, memaksamu untuk ikut dengan mengancam keluargamu? Tapi yang ku tahu keluargamu masih ada dan kau tidak memakai cap di tangan itu."

Al menghela nafas –lagi, akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukannya, entah mengapa- dan tanpa sadar memijat lengannya, yang seharusnya ada cap Dark Mark-nya. Tapi _tidak ada. _

"Aku pergi ke Griggonts untuk mengambil seluruh tabunganku. Keesokan harinya, seluruh keluarga Greengrass mengetahui kalau di dalam sebuah penyerangan aku terjebak dan mati." Jawabnya tanpa emosi, pikirannya mengelana ke dalam ingatan enam belas tahun yang lalu…

Ia menggeleng kepalanya. Sudah, ia sudah bertekad untuk memulai hidup baru saat ia memutuskan untuk memalsukan kematiannya. Sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk membantu sahabatnya, yang sudah memberikan rumah, tempat untuk pulang, dan tempat di mana ia benar-benar memulai hidup baru, dan anaknya, Harry Potter-Capiano yagn sudah ia anggap anak sendiri, menghadapi dunia yang ia tinggalkan.

"Kau memalsukan kematianmu." Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Harry, yang rupanya mendengar dan mengikuti percakapan mereka selama ini.

Al mengangguk, tapi tidak menawarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Duo Capiano itu mengerti, terutama sang senior Capiano, karena ia-lah yang membawa Al dari jalanan, memberikannya sesuatu –_alasan- _untuk bertahan hidup.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, kiddo?"

Harry menyeringai mendengar nama panggilannya diucap oleh pamannya. "Tentang surat? Griggonts? _Hellooo, are that ring any bells?"_

Dua orang Mafia yang namanya terkenal bahkan sampai ke Russia itu menyeringai lebar. "Kau tidak apa bangun lebih pagi di hari Sabtu?"

Harry cemberut, menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Bukannya itu yang kulakukan setiap pagi selama bertahun-tahun ini, eh, _Al?"_

Seringai kedua orang dewasa itu makin lebar, meski Harry masih tetap cemberut. "_Then we will go, kiddo."_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 27<strong>**th**** of July 1991**

"Kami tidak perlu dikawal."

"Tapi-"

"V," potong Harry, mengikat tali sepatunya cepat. "Ada dad dan Paman Al di sini. Lagi pula, kami akan pergi ke Diagon Alley, bukan ke Irlandia. Kau selalu bisa menyusul ke sana."

Pemuda dengan rambut _wavy honey blond _sebahu itu hanya menghela nafas, mata cokelat tuanya menghilang di balik kelopak matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia berbalik, menatap partnernya, Kim, dan memohon dalam diam. Tapi Kim hanya tersenyum –menyeringai, tepatnya- dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Oh tidak, Vane-y, kita tahu dengan baik kalau ketiga orang itu bisa menjaga diri mereka dengan baik tanpa bantuan kita, belum lagi mereka akan pergi ke Griggonts, bank dan tempat paling aman di penjuru Inggris."

Vane mengeluh, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

Harry menatap 'kakak perempuan'nya dengan pandangan berterima kasih, lalu melompat dari tempat duduknya. "Sip! Ayo!"

Mendengar nada ceria dari 'adik'nya, Kim tertawa. "Oh kiddo, hiperaktif sekali kau hari ini."

Harry hanya tersenyum, berjalan menjauh. "Oh Kimmy, kau tahu lah mengapa."

Dua anggota Shadow, partner sejak mereka masuk ke dalam anggota mafia terkenal di Eropa itu, hanya melambaikan tangan sementara Al masuk ke mobil, mengklaim tempat di belakang kemudi, sementara Makarov duduk di sebelahnya dan Harry di belakang.

"Bye, kiddo!"

"_Have fun!"_

"Jangan khawatir mengenai hal itu!" seru Harry, tersenyum lebar sementara dua orang dewasa di depannya mengeluh keras-keras.

Tapi Harry hanya menatap mereka berdua polos, atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura polos. "Ya, dad, paman?"

Mereka berdua hanya menggeleng kepala, manik hitam Makarov menatap lekat anaknya. "Jangan membuat keributan."

"Daad, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Selama kau berjarak sekian tahun dariku, kau tetap menjadi anak kecil."

"Huff," Harry hanya menghela nafas, mengetahui kalau berdebat dengan ayahnya hanya akan membuatnya capek, karena tidak akan ada habisnya.

Al, yang menatap semua ini dari kaca spion, hanya tersenyum. Tiga tahun... tiga tahun ia, Kim, dan Vane melatih Harry. Ia membawa seluruh pengetahuannya dari Hogwarts, Kim mengajarkan semua hal yang khas Amerika, sementara Vane mengenalkan Harry tentang Durmstrang. Harry, seorang _prodigy, _melahap semua yang mereka kasih dan bahkan mulai meneliti sendiri. Al yakin kalau Harry bukan seorang 'Mafia Prince', ia akan menjadi seorang _Unspeakable_ yang sukses. Memang tidak ada orang yang tahu pasti mengenai pekerjaan seorang _Unspeakable, _tapi yang pasti tentang _research, _dan dengan keingintahuan, kemauan dan otak seperti Harry, ia pasti akan berhasil.

Perhatian Al kembali ke pada jalan yang dilalui oleh mobil mereka. Jalanan kota London di hari Sabtu pagi lumayan penuh, tetapi tidak cukup untuk membuat macet. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, mereka memarkirkan mobil di sebuah gedung khusus dan berjalan menuju jalanan kota, mencari bar dengan nama khusus. Tapi, sebelum keluar, Al memakai _glamour _di sekitar wajahnya, mengubah warna mata dan rambut, dan sebagai tambahan memakai mantel dengan tudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalnya, terkecuali kalau mereka melihat dengan seksama. Tapi Al meragukan hal itu akan terjadi.

Tapi _yeah, _lebih baik bersiap daripada menyesal nantinya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan, dengan Harry di tengah. Mata mereka yang sudah terlatih mencari tanda-tanda pub penyihir itu. Al, yang sudah pernah dan sudah hafal mengenai letak _Leaky Cauldron _segera berjalan ke arah sana, Harry dan Makarov mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Ah!"

Al berbalik dan melihat bahwa Harry berhasil melihat bar itu... dan yang kagetnya begitu juga Makarov.

"Makarov? Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Makarov hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. "Yup, sudah sejak lama sebenarnya."

Kedua penyihir itu saling bertatapan. Mereka sudah mengecek, tapi Makarov bukan seorang penyihir. Tapi tunggu...

"Tes yang kita pakai hanya untuk mencari tahu apakah seseorang adalah penyihir atau tidak..."

"...berarti mungkin dad bukan penyihir, tapi juga bukan seorang muggle,"

"Yang berarti ia seorang _squib." _Al menyelesaikan hipotesa mereka, saling bertatapan dan mengangguk.

"Mungkin kalau kedua orangtua dad bukan penyihir, keluarga Capiano adalah garis keturunan squib, dan kalau orangtua dad juga seorang _squib, _berarti garis keturunan mereka cukup kuat untuk menghasilkan _squib _terus menerus, tapi tidak cukup untuk menjadi seorang penyihir. Itu berarti, dad bisa melihat hal-hal yang bisa dilihat penyihir, walau tidak bisa melakukan sihir itu sendiri."

Makarov, yang melihat perturakan ide itu, hanya tersenyum bangga. Anaknya, yang baru berusia sebelas tahun, seorang _prodigy, _benar-benar sebuah kebanggaan. Hanya saja, ia sangat susah bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seusianya, mengingat ia mempunyai pikiran dan perilaku yang diatas rata-rata anak seusianya. Membuatnya susah mengerti mengenai pikiran bocah biasa berumur sebelas tahun.

Maka dari itu, Makarov berharap dengan bersekolah di _boarding school _membuatnya mempunyai teman dekat yang seusianya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memasuki bar itu, yang untungnya tidak terlalu penuh.

Segera, tanpa basa-basi, Al berjalan menuju belakang bar, diikuti oleh duo Capiano. Pria yang berada di akhir tiga puluh tahunnya itu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan mengetuk dinding bata, sementara Harry mencoba menghafalkan letaknya. Gampang sebenarnya, dua atas tiga samping.

"Mundur,"

Dan dinding bata itu bergeser, membuka dan menampakan jalan di depannya.

"_Welcome to Diagon Alley," _kata Al, menyeringai ketika melihat rasa takjub yang muncul di mata kedua Capiano itu. Walau mereka berdua sangat ahli memakai topeng di atas emosi mereka sendiri, tapi melihat sekali-sekali topeng itu retak sangat menyenangkan.

"Waw," bisik Harry, takjub. Makarov hanya mengangguk. Mereka seperti kembali ke abad pertengahan, dengan jalan dari batu dan toko-toko kuno di kiri kanan. Dan di ujung jalan, yang membagi jalan besar menjadi dua jalan kecil, sebuah bangunan besar berwarna putih.

"Itu Griggonts," kata Al, menggesturkan agar mereka berdua berjalan menjauhi tempat belakang _Leaky Cauldron. _

Mereka bertiga menyusuri jalan. Harry, yang baru saja memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek tapi rambutnya tetap bergelombang dan membingkai wajah kecilnya, membuatnya menjadi mirip dengan kaum Dark Elf di buku _Magical Creatures_miliknya_, _menutupi bekas lukanya, tahu bahwa kalau luka tersebut terlihat oleh orang kebanyakan, akan terjadi kehebohan di Diagon Alley, dan masalah adalah salah satu hal yang ingin ia hindari.

Walau ia tahu, kalau ia adalah sebuah magnet masalah.

Mengingat hal itu, Harry menghela nafas. Mengesalkan sekali kalau masalah selalu datang mencarinya disaat ia ingin bersantai dan menikmati hidupnya sebagai seorang anak-anak. Ada saja yang terjadi, dan selama tiga tahun ini, banyak hal buruk yang terjadi saat Halloween, mau itu pada hari-H nya, ataupun hari-hari sebelum dan setelahnya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai ke undakan pintu Griggonts, pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan ukiran-ukiran. Harry, dengan cepat menelusuri ukiran di pintu dengan seksama, mengetahui bahwa beberapa ditulis dengan huruf kuno dan beberapa dengan huruf bahasa Goblin. Ia masih belum mengetahui apa artinya, ia juga masih belum menguasai bahasa Goblin. Walau ia dengan jelas mempunyai kemampuan unik dalam menguasai bahasa. Dalam waktu lima tahun belajar intensif oleh guru-guru terbaik yang bisa diraih Makarov, ia berhasil menguasai bahasa Italia, Spanyol, dan Prancis. Dan dalam waktu tiga tahun belajar dengan Al, ia berhasil mengetahui dan fasih berbahasa Latin, dan sedikit mengerti bahasa Mermaid, Goblin, Fae, dan Veela, walau ia masih belum bisa menguasainya dengan fasih.

Harry mendongkak, dan mendapati bahwa terdapat kata-kata yang terukir di atas pintu, dan beruntung ia bisa membacanya.

"_Masuklah, orang asing, tetapi berhati-hatilah,_

_Terhadap dosa yang harus ditanggung orang serakah,_

_Karena mereka yang mengambil apa saja yang bukan haknya,_

_Harus membayar semahal-mahalnya,_

_Jadi jika kau mencari di bawah lantai kami_

_Harta yang tak berhak kaumiliki, _

_Pencuri, kau telah diperingatkan,_

_Bukan harta yang kau dapat, melainkan ganjaran."(1)_

"Aaah," gumam Harry, dan hampir terdengar gir di otaknya bekerja menyusun rencana, ditambah lagi seringai licik muncul di wajahnya saat mereka berjalan melewati pintu besar itu.

"Jangan." Ucap Makarov, memperingatkan anaknya segera setelah ia melihat keusilan muncul di mata anaknya. Ia, yang bertahun-tahun mengenal Harry, mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang ada di balik kepala kecil tapi arogan itu.

"Tapi dad-"

"Hush, _child. _Jangan macam-macam terhadap apa yang kau tahu berbahaya dan tidak bisa kau kalahkan," potong Makarov, tapi kemudian ia mengulum senyum, "lebih baik kau menyusun rencana matang-matang dan mencari kelemahan terlebih dahulu."

Melihat interaksi ayah-anak ini, Al menghela nafas. Ia juga tahu apa yang ada di balik mata usil Harry; bocah itu merencanakan untuk membobol Griggonts, bukan untuk mengambil hartanya, tapi untuk memecahkan rekor sebagai satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membobol bank dengan keamanan tertinggi di dunia itu dan berhasil keluar hidup-hidup dan sukses.

Ada-ada saja, dasar anak itu.

"Ayo."

Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan tegap; mereka telah mempelajari cara berinteraksi dengan goblin tanpa goblin itu mempersulit atau memandang remeh mereka. Al sampai duluan di sebuah meja tinggi yang tidak ada antrian, dan langsung berhadapan dengan seorang goblin. Ia menurunkan tudungnya, karena ia tahu terkadang goblins tidak menyukai orang yang menutupi wajahnya.

"_Greetings, Goblins."_

Goblin itu, kalaupun terkejut, tidak memperlihatkannya. "Ya?"

Harry maju dan memperlihatkan suratnya. "Kami mendapat surat dari Kepala Bank Griggonts yang membutuhkan kami untuk hadir hari ini."

Goblin itu, yang bernama Buldrick, membaca surat dengan seksama dan kemudian mengangguk. "Ikuti saya."

Mereka bertiga mengikuti goblin tersebut, memasuki lorong panjang dan berbelok kiri dan kanan. Awalnya ia bisa mengikuti, tapi kemudian ia sudah tidak hafal lagi kemana mereka berjalan.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai sebuah pintu dengan nama Kepala Griggonts bertuliskan di plat berwarna emas. Buldrick mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan membukanya.

"Lord Potter datang menemui anda, Bloodbuck."

"Kirim mereka masuk."

Buldrick menyingkir, lalu menggesturkan agar ketiga orang itu masuk.

"Ah, Lord Potter, Mr. Greengrass, dan saya perkirakan, Mr. Capiano."

Makarov mengangguk, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"_Please, take a seat."_

Makarov dan Harry duduk di kursi di seberang meja besar yang memisahkan mereka dengan Bloodbuck, sementara Al berdiri di antara mereka. Sang kepala Griggonts itu memperhatikan mereka, lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Apakah anda sudah mengetahui apa yang akan kita bicarakan hari ini?"

Harry menggeleng sopan. "Tidak, sir, saya masih tidak mengetahuinya."

Bloodbuck mengangguk, lalu meraih berkas-berkas di depannya, dan mengambil sebuah amplop putih tebal. "Ini, adalah berkas-berkas mengenai rincian keuangan keluarga Potter, properti dan segala hal yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Potter. Dan ini, adalah surat wasiat kedua orangtua anda, Mr. Potter."

Tangannya bergetar, Harry tahu itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya, dan tangan kecilnya meraih amplop itu.

"Untuk membukanya, diperlukan setetes darah anda, untuk mengesahkan dan membuktikan bahwa anda memang pewaris keluarga Potter."

Harry mengangguk, lalu menggigit jarinya sedikit agar berdarah dan meneteskan darah yang mengalir dari luka ke titik yang ditunjuk Bloodbuck. Segera, amplop itu terbuka dan membentuk sebuah mulut.

_Shock _ia rasakan, dan begitu pula ayahnya, saat ia mendengar suara laki-laki keluar dari sana.

"_Ehm, apakah sudah mulai? Ah, oke Lily, tenang. Emm, saya, James Charlus Potter, Lord Potter dan Lord Gryffindor, dengan sepenuh hati dan sadar dengan apa yang akan saya tulis, pada tanggal 5 Oktober 1981, menuliskan Surat Wasiat untuk anak kami satu-satunya, Harry James Potter._

"_Hey prongslet, _this is your dad speaking. _Karena beberapa… hal yang terjadi, dan karena pikiran ayahmu yang sedikit tertutup ini sudah terbuka berkat ibumu yang bertekad untuk membuka pikiran suaminya ini, ayahmu akhirnya berhasil melihat hitam di atas putih. _Son, _pertama-tama, maafkan kami karena tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh. Kalau kami memang selamat saat penyerangan Voldemort, maka surat wasiat ini akan ditulis ulang. Tapi, kalau sekarang kau mendengar surat yang ini, berarti kami tidak berhasil selamat, dan karena itu _son, _kami benar-benar minta maaf. _

Sekarang, muncul suara seorang perempuan, yang anehnya, Harry ingat dalam beberapa mimpinya, menceritakannya cerita-cerita sebelum tidur…

"_Ayahmu benar, _son. _Walau banyak hal yang terjadi, kami benar-benar mencintaimu, dan maafkan kami karena tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh, dan maaf karena James tidak bisa membesarkanmu menjadi seorang yang arogan seperti dirinya. Aku hapar, _dear, _kau tidak menjadi seperti ayahmu saat di sekolah. _

"_Lily! Maaf, _son,_ kau menjadi mendengar hal-hal seperti ini. Oke, kembali ke bisnis awal. Kalau kau menerima surat ini ketika kau akan masuk Hogwarts, maka anakku, aku tidak mengharapkan kau masuk Gryffindor, karena mungkin kau tumbuh berbeda dengan sifatku yang menurun kepadamu. Dimanapun kau masuk, son, kami tetap bangga kepadamu. Bahkan Slytherin sekalipun. Dan mendengar ini terucap dari seorang Gryffindor yang amat sangat tidak menyukai ular hijau itu- maaf Lily!-, maka kau harus yakin nak, apapun yang terjadi, kami akan bangga kepadamu. _

"_Hmm, dan kalau ada hal yang terjadi kepada kami, kami ingin pastikan bahwa __dalam keadaan apapun__ Harry James Potter __tidak boleh__ dikirimkan kepada Vernon dan Petunia Dursley. __Dalam keadaan apapun!__ Dan kalau _godfather_mu yang rada-rada seperti itu tidak bisa menjagamu, maka Harry harus diasuh oleh Remus John Lupin, atau kalau Remus tidak bisa juga, pilihan terakhir jatuh kepada _godmother_mu, Alice Longbottom. Dan kalau, _Merlin forbid, _ada hal-hal yang terjadi pada Sirius, maka pada umur tiga belas tahun, kau akan menerima surat emansipasi yang akan membuatmu dewasa lebih awal. Dan sebelum kau berumur tiga belas tahun, yang akan menjadi _Magical Guardian _mu adalah siapapun yang sekarang berperan menjadi 'pengasuh'mu."_

Harry menatap horror surat di depannya. Sudah jelas-jelas kedua orangtuanya melarang ia tinggal di keluarga Dursley, tapi-?

"_Ehm, lalu, untuk Sirius Black, aku tahu kau sudah kaya raya seperti itu karena nama Black yang kau bawa, tapi kuwariskan sebuah box di dalam vault 517, dan seluruh isi vault itu menjadi milikmu. Jangan menolak, Padfoot, kau akan menyesal kalau menolaknya! Dan juga 1,000 galleons perbulan kalau Harry tinggal bersamamu, Pad, dan pakai uang itu untuk membelikannya mainan!_

"_Untuk Remus John Lupin, kuwariskan seluruh isi vault nomor 473, dan jangan berani menolaknya! Cobalah untuk sekali-kali menerimanya, Remmy, untuk membeli jubah baru untukmu! Dan kalau kau mengembalikannya, yang sebenarnya tidak bisa karena aku sudah mati (ha!), aku berjanji akan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu! Oh ya, dan kalau Sirius melakukan hal bodoh sehingga Harry harus dititipkan denganmu, 1,000 galleons perbulan untuk mengasuhnya, dan Remmy, _please, _jangan terlalu banyak memberikannya buku!_

"_Untuk Frank dan Alice Longbottom, kuwariskan 5,000,000 galleons dan 10,000 galleons perbulan kalaupun, _Merlin forbid, _ada hal-hal yang terjadi pada kedua sahabatku. Aku tahu kalian mempunyai anak guys, Neville kalau tidak salah? Cobalah membuatnya akrab dengan Harry, mungkin ia akan bersosialisasi dengan baik. Entah mengapa, kami mendapat firasat kalau ia akan seperti Remus… anehnya. _

"_Untuk Harry, kau kuwariskan seluruh uang dan properti bukan hanya milik keluarga Potter, tapi juga Gryffindor mengingat keluarga Potter adalah keturunan langsung Gryffindor. Dan beruntungnya nak, sepertinya dari silsilah keluargamu, ibumu adalah keturunan _squib, _tapi langsung dari Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Kau mewariskan setengah dari Slytherin, karena sebenarnya masih ada pewaris asli dari _line _penyihir, dan seluruh milik Ravenclaw, karena keturunan Ravenclaw mati sekitar, apa, sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Ayahmu ini tidak terlalu ingat, tapi mungkin ibumu iya. _

"_Harry, _son, _jaga dirimu baik-baik. Ingat bahwa kami berdua mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi, dan kami tetap bangga akan apapun yang terjadi kepadamu. Jalani hidupmu dengan hal yang ingin kau lakukan, cintai orang yang benar-benar ingin kau cintai, lindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagimu, dan bahagialah selama kau bisa. _

"_Untuk peringatan, __jangan percaya dengan Dumbledore! __Ia tidak mendapat apapun dari kami, tapi kami membuat surat wasiat satu lagi yang akan dibacakan di depannya, dengan isi kurang lebih sama, tetapi tentu saja ia mendapat bagian yang lebih sedikit untuk Orde of Phoenixnya. Walau orang lain berkata kami adalah pengikut Dumbledore, kami memasuki Orde of Phoenix karena hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan. Pilihan lain adalah mengikuti Voldemort dan Death Eatersnya, yang tentunya tidak mungkin kami lakukan. _

"_Mungkin, begitu saja? Benar-benar yang terakhir kalinya Harry, _We love you. Live well, _kami tidak ingin bertemu denganmu di atas sini dengan segera, atau lebih cepat dari yang kami bayangkan. _

_Sign, _

_James Charlus Potter,_

_Lord of Ancient and Noble House Potter,_

_Lord of Gryffindor."_

Dan dengan itu amplop tersebut terjatuh.

Harry, menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh dari kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar…. Tidak menyangka. Kedua orangtuanya benar-benar mencintainya… ia akhirnya berhasil mendengar suara mereka, mengingat setiap mimik kata, ekspresi yang mungkin muncul di beberapa kalimat… dan suara yang mengatakan bahwa mereka benar-benar mencintainya.

Ia pikir, orangtuanya sengaja menyuruh siapapun yang mengambilnya dari rumah yang hancur di Godric Hollows untuk memberikannya kepada keluarga Dursley, membuatnya merasakan penderitaan sampai berumur empat tahun. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

Dan kesalahan tersebut hanya bisa disalahkan kepada satu-satunya orang yang menaruhnya di tangga undakan rumah Private Drive nomor empat itu.

"Dumbledore," geram Harry marah, matanya memicing berbahaya saat kenyataan menghantam otaknya yang memang memproses segala hal lebih cepat. "Apa kau mempunyai salinan Surat Wasiat kedua yang dipubliskan di depan umum?"

Bloodbuck mengangguk, lalu memberikan dua lembar perkamen yang Harry terima dengan cepat dan membacanya dengan seksama, kedua orang dewasa yang bersamanya membaca dari balik pundaknya. Akhirnya, setelah membaca dan mencernanya dengan seksama, Harry menggeram marah.

"Bahkan di sini sudah dituliskan dengan jelas bahwa Dumbledore _tidak boleh _mengirimkanku kepada Dursley! _Damn it!" _

"_Languege!"_

Tapi Harry mengabaikan hal ini. Ia menatap Bloodbuck, "Ada lagi hal yang harus kulihat atau ku tanda tangani?"

Bloodbuck mengulurkan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Harry meraihnya, dan membukanya.

Perkamen pertama, mengenai statusnya sebagai Lord Potter dan Lord Gryffindor. Harry dengan cepat membacanya dan menghafal semuanya.

Perkamen kedua, mengenai kursinya di Wizegamot dan di Hogwarts. 'Hmm, bagian ini sepertinya menarik,' batin Harry, membaca instruksi tentang hal itu dua kali, untuk membuatnya yakin kalau tidak ada yang ia lupakan.

Perkamen ketiga yang lebih menarik, mengenai rincian uang yang ia punya.

Dituliskan di sana, bahwa ia memiliki 8,590,000,000 Galleons, atau sekitar 42,348,700,000 _poundsterling_ atau sekitar 84,697,400,000 dollar Amerika(2) dan pernyataan ini membuatnya menganga. Ha? Sebanyak ini yang ia punya?

"Waw, kid," gumam ayahnya dari belakangnya, tersenyum lebar. "Kau bahkan hampir sekaya ayahmu ini, dan ini semua dari warisan!"

"Sebenarnya, Mr. Capiano, ini semua sudah termasuk pemasukan yang didapat dari beberapa perusahaan dibawah nama Marauders Ink., yang terkenal di dunia sihir karena membawahi berbagai cabang perdagangan di Eropa. Yang sekarang mengurusi, sampai sekarang, adalah Angelina Davies, sahabat Lily Potter dan orang yang dipercaya James Potter untuk mengurusi perusahaannya. Apakah anda ingin menggantinya?"

Harry menelusuri rincian dana dari perusahaan milik keluarganya itu, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, tetap biarkan ia yang mengatur. Sampai saat ini, ia berhasil menaikkan keuntungan perusahaan dan tidak pernah ada penurunan yang drastis, tetap biarkan ia bekerja tapi mungkin Al di sini bisa membantu."

Bloodbuck mengangguk dan Harry kembali melihat rincian properti yang ia miliki. Sejauh ini, ia memiliki satu mansion Potter di Irlandia Utara, sebuah rumah di pantai di Prancis (yang sudah disepakati oleh Makarov dan Al bahwa mereka akan mengunjungi rumah itu untuk liburan nanti) dan sebuah _kastil _milik Gryffindor di utara Scotlandia, milik_nya. _

"Aku memiliki sebuah _kastil?"_

Bloodbuck mengangguk. "Ya, hampir semua _Ancient and Noble House _memiliki mansion, dan semua pewaris pendiri Hogwarts memiliki kastil. Kastil Ravenclaw dikabarkan berada di Yunani, tapi hanya dokumen yang merincikan lebih detail mengenai kastil itu, dan hanya pewarisnya yang dapat masuk ke dalam vault tersebut. Sementara Kastil Slytherin berada di tangan pewaris langsung Slytherin, keluarga Gaunt."

Harry hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali membaca. Beberapa _swords, daggers, _dan buku-buku bisa ia ambil dari _vaults _milik Gryffindor dan Potter.

Perkamen terakhir, mengenai beberapa hal yang harus ia tanda tangani ketika ia di emansipasikan, yaitu dua tahun lagi. Sebelumnya, ia berada dalam tanggung jawab _Magical Guardian _nya, dan matanya membulat ketika membaca siapa _Magical Guardian _nya sekarang.

Albus Dumbledore.

"Segera ganti _Magical Guardian _ku!" seru Harry, melompat dari kursinya. "Ganti dengan Makarov Capiano! Segera!"

Bloodbuck menyeringai, mengetahui bahwa segera setelah Potter muda itu mengetahui siapa yang bertanggung jawab kepadanya, ia akan segera menggantinya. Maka dari itu, ia sudah mempersiapkan dokumen untuk ditanda tangani oleh kedua Capiano di depannya.

Ia mengeluarkan tiga perkamen, dan memberikannya kepada Harry yang masih marah karena Albus Dumbledore, orang yang memberikannya kepada keluarga Dursley walaupun dengan jelas kedua orangtuanya melarangnya diberikan kepada keluarga itu. Dan Dumbledore bahkan menjadi _Magical Guardian _nya, yang otomatis membuatnya bisa menyentuh uang keluarganya! Oh tidak, Harry akan segera menghentikan Dumbledore sebelum orang tua itu mengambil dan mencuri uangnya.

Harry menandatangani dokumen itu, begitu pula dengan Makarov. Sekarang, secara resmi ia adalah tanggung jawab ayahnya, di dunia sihir juga.

Tapi…

"Bisakah Kementrian tidak mengetahui bahwa _Magical Guardian _ku sudah diganti? Atau bahkan, semua orang yang menanyakannya?"

Bloodbuck mengangguk. "Ya, privasi pelanggan kami adalah yang utama. Selama dilarang, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu _Magical Guardian _mu."

Harry mengangguk. "Bagus. Ada lagi?"

Bloodbuck menggeleng. "Tidak ada lagi, Mr. Potter. Walau begitu, apakah anda ingin mengecek _vaults _anda?"

Harry menatap kedua orang dewasa yang benar-benar ia sayangi itu, dan melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul dua belas, mungkin ini saatnya mereka pulang. Lagi pula, ia sudah capek hari ini, mendadak. Mungkin karena ia _shock _dengan Surat Wasiat kedua orangtuanya, ataupun tentang betapa kayanya dirinya, atau juga mungkin karena ia sangat marah mengenai kebenaran tentang Dumbledore, atau apalah. Yang pasti ia capek sekarang.

Mungkin ia bisa mengunjungi _vaults _itu ketika ia kesini pada hari ulang tahunnya, ketika ia akan menerima surat Hogwarts.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak terima kasih, sir, tapi sepertinya kami akan mengunjungi _vaults _ketika akan membeli perlengkapan Hogwarts."

Bloodbuck mengangguk, lalu meraih kantongnya dan mengeluarkan satu set kunci emas. "Ini adalah keseluruhan kunci _vaults _yang kau punya. Sebenarnya, Dumbledore meminta satu kunci untuk _vaults _untuk biaya sekolahmu, dan karena waktu itu ia adalah _Magical Guardian _resmimu, kami Goblins Griggonts tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, karena anda sudah mengganti, maka Griggonts akan segera meminta kunci itu kembali."

Kemarahannya bertambah, tapi Harry tahu sia-sia saja kalau ia meledak sekarang. Mungkin _sparring _dengan Vane tidak buruk… Harry mengangguk. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sir Bloodbuck. _May gold flows through your vein."_

Kepala Griggonts itu, walaupun kaget karena ada orang yang mempelajari kebudayaan mereka, berhasil menyembunyikannya. "_May your life be fulfill,"_

Dengan itu, ketiga orang berdiri dan berjalan keluar, dengan Bloodbuck sendiri yang mengantar mereka. Ketika sudah hampir tiba di aula depan, Al mengecek kembali apakah _glamour_nya masih berfungsi, dan mereka bertiga pergi dari Griggonts setelah sekali lagi memberi _salute _kepada Bloodbuck.

Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan utama Diagon Alley, tudung Al sekali lagi kembali ke kepalanya. Mereka berjalan melewati _Leaky Cauldron, _dan berhenti sebentar untuk membeli makanan di McDonald.

Ketika mereka sampai di mobil, Makarov berbalik dan menatap anaknya, menyeringai. "Tadi seru, eh? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Harry hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi matanya bertekad bahwa Dumbledore akan membayar karena telah membuatnya menderita. "Aku tak sabar untuk _sparring _dengan Vane."

Kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa, Al mulai menyalakan mesinnya. "_Poor _Vane."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Bagaimanaaa?<p>

Huh hah huh, mungkin cuma basa-basi doing, tapi sebenernya nanti bakalan jadi rumit karena Harry tuh mewariskan banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak banget property, dan beberapa hal di atas akan membantu untuk ke depannya, hehehehehe. Ampuni saya ._.v

Untuk chapter depan, tebak apa hayoo? Yoa kawan, Harry nerima surat dari Hogwarts! Tapi baru chapter empat kita pergi ke Hogwartsnya, hohohoho. Ampun!

Buat nomor (1) diambil dari **Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah hal 93, **dan buat nomor (2) diambil dari **Bobo Special Edition Harry Potter book 1, hal 36 **buat info tentang penukarannya, buat lebih rincian tentang penukarannya, thanks buat kalkulator hp gua! :p

Oh yaaaa, buat yang pengen tau rincian tentang para OMC seperti Makarov, Al, Vane, dan Kim, ga seru doong kalo di beberin semuanya di sini, jadinya kan Al udah keluar di chapter 1, chapter ini Vane, mata sama rambutnya. Makarov udah, tapi samar doang, tinggal Kim! Tunggu chapter-chapter depan yaaa kawan!

Oh ya, thanks buat para reviewer! Ini dia balesannya:

**Clarissaaw: **Thanks yaa sa! Thanks sekali lagi, padahal di sekolah udah huehehehehe. Thanks! Sebenernya, ini plot buatnya _ngadadak _sesuai keinginan hati dan otak saja #eaeaea tapi toh ngalir juga hehehehe :D Bukaaan, Al itu pamannya! Buat pertanyaan kenapa Al bisa pergi dari keluarga Greengrass, di sini keluar! Uyeeee, hahahahaha. Ravenclaw atau Slytherin ya…. Dia kan punya dua duanyaaaa hahahaha liat ntar yak pas Harry udah sampe Hogwarts :p Yoi kawan, semua OMC di sini keluarga Harry, buat Vane sama Kim bakalan banyak keluar! Harry di sini rambutnya udah pendek lagi, buat bayangannya jangan diambil dari film, bayangin Harry yang unyu dan lucuuu dan _beautiful _seperti Dark Elf XD Selooow sa, thanks yaa buat reviewnya!

**V: **Van, ini gua udah update, semoga suka -_- oh iya doong gua kan lagi jatuh cinta sama seorang Italia bernama Blaise Zabini :p buat di chapter depan mungkin dia muncul…. Draco juga nanti muncul….. tapi… thanks deh buat reviewnya! Hahahahaha

**Nyasaru: **Thanks ya buat reviewnya! Iyooo, Mafia!Harry, tapi dianya masih rada-rada _childish_walaupun dianya sudah belajar banyak dari bokapnya. Harry bisa pake dagger itu kan karena dia anak dari orang berbahaya, banyak yang ngincar, jadi otomatis dia harus bisa jaga diri sendiri ;) ini udah update, semoga suka yaaaa!

**CCloveRuki: **Thanks yaaa buat reviewnya! Kenapa pilih Blaise? Pertama, karena mau percobaan bikin karakter Blaise, yang di buku cuma keluar di buku 6, itu juga cuma pas Klub Slug doang -_- Kedua, karena di HPE dan karakter itu banyak keluar, jadi kalau bikin satu fict yang dianya jadi karakter utama menantang gituuu, bagus apa kaga gitu hehehehe, dan ketiga, karena tepat ketika saya baca fict yang mengandung Blaise yang tentunya SLASH (BZHP, BZRW, BZNL ataupun BZDM) saya langsung jatuh cinta. Terutama pair Blaise/Harry! Pengen bikin mereka deket, karena dikiiit banget pair itu hehehehehe. Ini udah update, semoga suka yaaaa!

**El: **Thanks! Iyooo, di sini Dom!Blaise, Sub!Harry, tenang hahahahaha. Antara kedua _house _itu saja, semoga tidak kecewa yaaa kalau aku pilih yang mana ;) sebenarnya, ada tuh fict HPLV judulnya 'Death of Today' karya Epic Solemnity yang Harrynya jenius abis, yang segala bidang bisaaaa, dan malah menantang karena dia bisa segalanya tapi kok masih ga menang-menang main _mind and politic game _sama Voldie. Tapi tenang, di fict ini Harry gabakal 'sempurna' kok, dia ada kekurangannya juga ;) Sirius keluarnya…. Masih belum terpikirkan sih, hehehehehe. Tapi lihat saja nanti! Untuk Al, yaaah Al itu sekarang umurnya kira-kira 37an lah, wajar sudah punya sepupu hehehehehe. Ini udah update, semoga sukaaa ya!

**hatakehanahungry: **Thanks yaa reviewnya! Buat Makarov, ia bakalan keluar di chapter-chapter berikutnya (deskripsinya) hehehe. Iyaaaa, mungkin ga dark, tapi yang pasti manipulative. Buat Kim, ada di chapter depan! Buat itu… mungkin bakalan ada cerita tersendiri hehehehehe. Thanks ya! Ini udah update, semoga suka :D

**Celtic Megami: **Thanks ya! Aku emang udah lama pengen bikin Harry yang bisa figth, hehehehe. Iya! Al itu keluarga Greengrass, punya adik yang sekarang ayah dari Daphne sama Astoria! Ini udah update, semoga suka yaaaa!

**keylacortez: **Thanks yaa reviewnya! Hem hem, mungkin tidak terlalu cepat yaaa hehehe, thanks! Iyap! Al itu Greengrass! Ini udah update, semoga suka yaaaaa.

**Erochimaru: **Thanks yaaa! Soldier yang datang, kan ceritanya di mansion itu tinggal semua pengawal keluarga Capiano, yang tidak punya keluarga maupun yang punya, tapi hidupnya pada sendiri-sendiri. Terus ada yang lagi jaga. Jadi, pas di serang, yang jaga langsung ngehubungin yang lagi ga jaga buat minta bantuan, begituuuu. Lalu buat Harry, dia kan bareng Vane, hehehe. Sev bakalan muncul, tapi rahasia! Hehehe. Ini udah update, semoga suka yaa!

**Apdian Laruku: **Thanks yaa reviewnya ;) sayang sekali, chapter ini tak langsung ke Hogwarts, kesannya terlalu cepaat. Tunggu satu chapter lagi yaa! Sepupu Al? Daphne sama Astoria, tapi tenang kok, Draco bakal keluar hehehe. Trio Gryffindor pasti tak bakal ada, kenapa? Alesannya ada di beberapa chapter ke depan :D untuk Sev, bakalan ada kejutan juga nanti! Ini udah update, semoga suka!

Oke, fuih. Sudah beres kawan balasnya! Menurut kalian gimana?

REVIEW!


	4. Second Encounters

_Ketika mereka sampai di mobil, Makarov berbalik dan menatap anaknya, menyeringai. "Tadi seru, eh? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

_Harry hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi matanya bertekad bahwa Dumbledore akan membayar karena telah membuatnya menderita. "Aku tak sabar untuk sparring dengan Vane."_

_Kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa, Al mulai menyalakan mesinnya. "Poor Vane."_

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Shadow<strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.**

**Eventually Blaise/Harry, tapi sepertinya untuk pair itu masih sangaaat lama ._.v untuk pair lain masih belum diputuskan, mari kita lihat sesuai jalan cerita :D**

**A/N: Manipulative!Dumbledore, eventually SLASH, AU, OC, OOC, kalau tak suka Dumbledore yang tidak se-'putih' di buku silahkan tekan tombol 'back', dan sebagainya. Terinspirasi dari fict **_**Blood Prince **_**dan sequel-sequelnya oleh **_**ShadeDancer. **_**Berminat untuk membaca? Lihat di list fave-storiesku :D **

**"talk" = berbicara biasa**

**'talk' = berfikir**

**"_talk" = _bahasa asing/istilah**

**::talk:: = parseltongue  
><strong>

**Sayang banget di cerita itu, Fem!Blaise, tapi di sini Blaise-nya cowok kok kan fict Slash :p Yaaah, karena fict Blaise dikiiit banget di HPE apalagi di HPI dan saya tidak berminat baca fict dengan bahasa selain dua bahasa itu, saya berkesperimen dengan pair iniii, semoga suka!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Second Encounters <strong>

"Maaf mengganggu liburan kalian semua dan meminta kalian datang lebih awal…"

Para staff Hogwarts duduk di sekeliling meja panjang, sementara Albus Dumbledore berdiri.

"Ada apa, Albus?" sang guru Transfigurasi, Minerva McGonagall angkat bicara.

Dumbledore menghela nafas. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Harry Potter akan memasuki Hogwarts tahun ini…"

Severus mendengus kesal. Anak dari mantan musuhnya, oh ia tidak sabar untuk _mengajar_nya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, Albus?" tanya Severus. Mengapa sang kepala sekolah meminta mereka hadir sekarang kalau hanya untuk mendengarkan fakta yang sudah jelas?

"Harry Potter tidak ada di rumah paman dan bibinya, dan walaupun suratnya sampai dan kita sudah mendapat balasannya, tetap saja keberadaan Harry Potter masih misteri."

Terdengar gumaman di mana-mana, bahkan McGonagall angkat bicara.

"Sudah kubilang agar kau tidak menitipkan Harry di sana! Mereka adalah keluarga muggle _terburuk _yang pernah kulihat, dan itu baru sehari!"

Dumbledore menghela nafas. "Tapi, perlindungan _blood wards _akan membuatnya terlindung dari Death Eaters yang masih berkeliling, dan untuk masa depan, saat Voldemort hadir kembali."

Ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"Albus," Pomona Spourt, guru Herbologi, angkat bicara. "Kau bilang kau mendapat jawabannya. Apa kau tidak bisa melacaknya dari sana?"

Sang kepala sekolah itu menggeleng sedih. "Tidak bisa, Pomona. Burung hantu tersebut menjatuhkan suratnya dan langsung pergi. Isi suratnya pun pendek, hanya mengkonfirmasikan kalau ia akan hadir tanggal 1 September nanti."

Gumaman kembali terdengar dan Severus Snape menghempaskan punggungnya ke punggung kursi, kesal.

Ah, tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai.

.

.

**Capiano Mansion**

**31****st**** of July 1991**

"_Wake up, birthday boy!"_

Mendengar teriakan bersumber tepat di sebelahnya, Harry langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, kedua matanya terbuka lebar panik dan tangannya segera meraih _dagger _di bawah bantal, tempat terakhir ia menaruhnya semalam. Tapi sayangnya _dagger _kesayangannya itu telah menghilang.

"Gah!"

Gerakannya yang awalnya dikuasai oleh reflek penuh, akhirnya kembali dikuasai oleh otaknya dan matanya mengerjap, melihat siapa yang telah mengagetkannya.

Ternyata ayahnya, yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah menyeringai penuh, matanya menampakan kejahilan dan fitur wajahnya yang ceria membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Dan itu mengatakan banyak hal, mengingat sebagai salah seorang yang bekerja di dua dunia, dunia depan dan belakang, membuatnya harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan dan agar keamanan tempat mereka dan para anggota Mafia Capiano tidak dalam bahaya. Membuatnya cepat lelah dan stress.

Makarov tahu kalau hidupnya terasa lebih _relax _setelah kedatangan anaknya.

"Bangun, _birthday boy! _Waktunya sarapan!"

Menggerutu, tapi dalam hati senang karena setelah satu-dua minggu penuh dengan segara macam urusan yang dipaksa ayahnya ia ikuti –mulai dari _meeting _sampai pesta dari beberapa orang kaya yang tidak mempunyai cara lain untuk membuang-buang uangnya- Harry melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Dad, sekarang masih pukul enam!"

Sementara sang ayah hanya menggoyangkan jari telunjuk di depan anaknya, dengan senyum usil muncul di wajahnya. "Oh tidak, bocah, hari ini hari yang spesial, tentunya kau harus bangun lebih pagi."

"Ugh!"

Harry meraih handuknya, tapi lalu berbalik menghadap ayahnya ketika ia teringat akan suatu hal.

"Dad? Dimana _dagger _ku?"

Jawaban dari Makarov hanya seringai.

"Kau harus mencarinya sendiri, kiddo."

Menggerutu, Harry membanting pintu kamar mandi, walau hanya main-main. Terdengar tawa dari luar dan pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali, menandakan bahwa ayahnya telah keluar dari kamarnya. Menyalakan _shower _air dingin, Harry mulai membasuh rambut dan tubuhnya, membiarkan air yang dingin menghapus sisa rasa ngantuk.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera mematikan air _shower _dan meraih handuknya, mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu meraih pakaian ganti yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Apa tadi ayahnya yang memasukannya? Berarti, daya kehati-hatiannya menurun, mengingat sang ayah berhasil masuk dan menyelundupkan pakaian ke kamar mandi lalu kemudian mengagetkannya.

Memang sih, ia tidak pernah bisa melampaui ayahnya. Tapi ia selalu ingin membuat ayahnya bangga terhadap dirinya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bukan anak berumur sebelas tahun kebanyakan yang masih manja dan sebagainya. Ia ingin menunjukan bahwa ia layak disebut sebagai pewaris nama keluarga Capiano. Keluarga Mafia, terkenal di dunia belakang, penguasa di Eropa. Dan pewaris perusahaan Capiano, yang bergerak di berbagai bidang dan terkenal di penjuru dunia. Salah satu hasil dari perusahaan mereka adalah sebuah taman bermain terbesar di Inggris, dan beberapa tempat lainnya.

Setelah ia melihat bayangannya di cermin –sosok anak laki-laki berwajah tampan, berumur sekitar sebelas tahun dengan memakai jeans hitam dan kemeja berwarna hijau tua dengan silver sebagai _highlights_nya. Rambutnya ia biarkan terurai, membuatnya seperti sosok _Dark Elves _dari buku _Magical Creature _yang dipunyai Vane. Tersenyum melihat bayangannya, ia kemudian berbalik dan mulai mencari di mana _dagger _kesayangannya di sembunyikan oleh ayahnya.

Akhirnya menemukannya di balik lemarinya –bagaimana bisa ada di _situ?- _Harry menaruhnya di balik lengannya, agar mudah ia capai ketika penyerangan terjadi. Lalu ia mengambil dua _dagger _lainnya dan ia selipkan di antara sepatu boot berwarna hitam yang ia pakai, masing-masing satu di satu kaki. Terakhir, ia meraih satu _hand gun _yang dibuat seukuran dengannya dan ia masukan ke dalam sarung yang tersembunyi di pinggangnya, dibuat tersembunyi dan ditaruh Mantra Anti-deteksi agar tidak ketahuan di deteksi logam.

Sebelum ia keluar, ia meraih _iPod _dan _headset_nya, dan menyalakannya. Mendengarkan lagu _'30 Second to Mars' _yang berjudul '_The Kill', _ia tersenyum, dan keluar kamar, tak lupa menguncinya. Paranoid, karena beberapa _file _penting yang ayahnya percayakan kepadanya untuk ia lihat berada di dalam laptop, yang berada di tempat tersembunyi di mejanya.

Kalau-kalau terjadi penyerangan dan penyerangnya berhasil memasuki kamarnya untuk mencari file-file penting, laptop tersebut sudah diamankan agar ketika ada orang lain yang memaksa untuk memasukinya, sebuah virus khusus langsung menghapus semua data.

Memang sih, ia punya cadangannya. Tapi lebih baik waspada dari pada nanti menyesal.

Tersenyum dan menyapa setiap orang yang ia temui di lorong, ia memasuki ruang makan.

"Pagi semua!"

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Senyuman di wajahnya makin melebar ketika ia melihat semua orang yang dekat dengannya; ayahnya, Al, Vane, Kim, seorang mata-mata handal bernama Nicole Monroe, dua orang kakak-beradik _Hunters _dengan nama Dean dan Sam Winchester, yang jauh-jauh datang dari Amerika, dan bahkan Angel, yang seharusnya berada dalam misi _undercover _datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Kalian!" Harry berjalan menuju ayahnya dan memeluknya erat, menggumamkan 'Thanks' lembut di telinga pria itu. Makarov hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu melepaskannya dan mundur, memberikan ruang bagi orang lain. Al datang untuk memeluknya, tersenyum. Kim dan Vane bahkan memeluknya erat sampai mengangkatnya, membuatnya kesal tapi tersenyum juga. Sam memeluknya lagi dan Dean mengacak rambutnya, membuatnya tambah kesal. Nicole hanya tersenyum dan membantu Dean menjalankan misi membuat rambutnya berantakan, dan Angel memberikannya sebuah kecupan kecil di dahi.

"Thanks," gumamnya, masih tersenyum. Ini benar-benar seru! Ulang tahun terbaik yang ia punya… karena sekarang orang-orang yang ia peduli dan dekat dengannya hadir seluruhnya. Tahun lalu, Dean dan Sam tidak bisa datang karena terjadi kekacauan di Amerika… yang katanya Lucifer turun ke Bumi dan mulai meneror. Dua tahun yang lalu, Vane berada di rumah sakit karena misinya untuk menyusup dan menghapus file penting yang berada di dalam klan musuh, tapi sayangnya ketika ia akan kabur ia tertangkap dan dikurung sebelum akan dieksekusi. Beruntungnya, file sudah dihapus dan Vane berhasil mencari jalan keluar untuk kabur, dengan bantuan Makarov dan Al tentunya. Tapi tetap saja membuatnya masuk rumah sakit dan di 'hukum' kurung dalam rumah selama sebulan.

Tiga tahun yang lalu tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi Dean dan Sam baru muncul dan menjadi anggota Capiano karena Al menghubungi kembali ayah mereka John Winchester, mereka belum terlalu dekat.

Lima tahun yang lalu… sosok Kim yang berdarah muncul di depan pintu mereka. Kim rupanya adalah 'aset' milik pemerintahan Amerika. Sayangnya, Kim baru keluar dari sekolah sihirnya, _Maimer School of Magical Beings,_ mempunyai potensi tinggi dan kemudian ia ditawan untuk dilatih. Tidak kuat, Kim pergi untuk mencari pertolongan dan tanpa sengaja ber-Apparate ke depan rumah Capiano.

Di rawat dan di sembuhkan langsung oleh Makarov dan Al, Kim akhirnya langsung bergabung dengan klan Capiano. Dilatih dari posisi terendah, sampai kemudian ia sekarang berada di rangking satu sebagai anggota Shadow.

Lima bulan setelah Kim muncul di depan pintu rumah Capiano, Vane datang untuk perekrutan karena ia baru di _disowned _oleh keluarganya. Sejak saat itu, Vane dan Kim adalah partner dan mereka berdua menjadi rangking satu anggota Shadow, setingkat di bawah Alfonso yang tangan kanan Makarov.

Menerima semua hadiah di tangannya dan menaruhnya di meja makan, Harry duduk di kursi dan makanan muncul. Di tengah, sebuah kue ulang tahun muncul. Berwarna cokelat, _Tiramisu, _kue favoritnya. Menyeringai lebar, ia melihat ke sekeliling dan mengangguk, meniup lilin berbentuk sebelas di tengah kue, sambil memikirkan permintaannya.

'Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun yang menyenangkan.'

"Ada yang mau kue?" seru Harry, pisau kue di tangan kanannya, memotong dan menaruhnya di piring di tangan kirinya.

"Aku duluan!" seru Dean dan Vane bersamaan, membuahkan tawa dari sekitarnya. Tersenyum, Harry memberikannya kepada ayahnya yang berada di sebelahnya dan mengecup pipinya.

"Thanks, dad," bisiknya, lalu ia mundur dan tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya kepada Dean dan Vane, mengejek mereka.

Kim, yang berada di sebelah Vane, menjitak partnernya selama lima tahun itu. "Jangan bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, Vane!"

Satu ruangan tertawa saat melihat adegan tersebut. Bukan asing lagi kalau dua partner itu saling menjaga satu sama lain, dan Kim berperan sebagai kakak perempuan, atau 'ibu' di antara para anggota Shadow lainnya. Tapi, seperti yang di kata Dean selanjutnya,

"Dasar pasangan tua!"

Dan _hunter _berumur dua puluh tujuh itu menerima _death glare _dari Kim dan Vane, sementara Sam hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dean…"

"Ya, Sammy?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Harry meraih piring lain dan memotong kuenya, membagikannya kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk dan meraih sarapannya. Ruang makan itu dipenuhi oleh suara orang-orang yang berbicara dan saling mengobrol. Harry sendiri sedang berdiskusi asik dengan Angel, menanyakan kabarnya selama menjalankan misi _undercover _di sebuah perusahaan.

"Jadi jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan seseorang?" goda Harry, sedikit melirik kepada pamannya yang berada dua kursi di sebelahnya, yang pastinya langsung mendengarkan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di antara Harry dan Makarov kalau Al sedang melirik wanita yang nama aslinya tidak diketahui itu.

Bisa dirasakan wajah wanita keturunan Asia itu memerah. "Ti-tidak lah, Harry, apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Aku sedang menjalankan misi!"

Harry membuat mimik wajah terkejut yang pura-pura. "Benarkah? Tidak ada cerita tentang seorang agent perempuan jatuh cinta dengan warga sipil dalam misi _undercover?"_

Seisi ruangan tertawa, bahkan Makarov.

"Klise sekali, Harry!" seru Dean, yang terkenal dengan sikap _playboy_nya. "Kau hidup di tahun berapa, 80-an?"

"Musikmu yang ketinggalan jaman, Dean!" balas Harry, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Sam dan tawa dari Vane. Dean memang terkenal dengan selera musiknya yang… 'unik', dan sebagai teman satu perjalanannya, Sam harus mempasrahkan untuk mendengarkan musik pilihan Dean karena Impala adalah mobil tersayang milik sulung keluarga Winchester itu.

Mereka melanjutkan makan, yang dilanjut dengan melahap kue dengan santai dan berjalan menuju ruang duduk ketika ada sesuatu yang mengetuk kaca jendela.

Segera saja semua orang sudah siap dengan _dagger _atau _hand gun _di tangan, dan berbalik menghadap jendela tersebut. Bisa dilihat sebuah burung hantu berwarna cokelat tua terbang di sana, paruhnya mengetuk kaca tidak sabar. Masih tetap waspada, Al maju dan membuka jendela, membiarkan burung tersebut masuk dan menjatuhkan surat di paruhnya.

Al maju dan melihat cap di belakangnya, cap Hogwarts.

"Apa tulisan di depannya?" tanya Harry, waspada. Ia membaca di _Hogwarts, A History _kalau mereka yang mendapat surat, akan terlihat nama lengkap serta alamatnya. Tapi Al menyeringai dan menggeleng.

"Hanya Harry Potter. Sepertinya, _wards _yang kubangun dengan Vane berhasil."

Pemuda Prancis itu mengangguk bangga. "Tentu saja dong!"

Mendengus, Harry meraih surat tersebut.

"_Dear Mr. Harry Potter."_

Di belakangnya, terdapat cap Hogwarts.

Menghela nafas dan perlahan membukanya, Harry menarik dua perkamen yang berada di dalamnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah burung hantu yang masih menunggu di atas meja. Ia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau menunggu jawaban?"

Burung hantu itu menatapnya intens seolah berkata 'iya'.

Menghela nafas, Harry berkata, "Kau pergi saja duluan, aku akan balas dengan burung hantu lain."

Burung hantu itu melihatnya, seolah membalasnya dengan 'apa-kau-yakin-bocah?'

Harry tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Sekarang, shush!"

Memberikan _death glare _sekali lagi, sang burung hantu terbang, meninggalkan Harry yang akan membuka suratnya dan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan menatapnya takjub.

"Waah, tak ku sangka Harry bisa berbicara dengan burung hantu!" Dean berkomentar dengan nada mengejeknya yang biasa.

"Dean!"

Terkekeh, Harry membuka suratnya dan membaca isinya keras-keras.

"_SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_

_Kepala Sekolah: Albus Dumbledore (Orde of Merlin, Kelas Pertama, Penyihir Hebat, Kepala Penyihir, Konfederasi Sihir Internasional)_

_Mr. Potter yang terhormat,_

_Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat untuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan. _

_Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 September. Kami menunggu burung hantu Anda paling lambat 31 Juli. _

_Hormat saya, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Wakil Kepala Sekolah."_

Harry menatap perkamen tersebut takjub.

"Kalau mereka memutuskan untuk memberi _dead line _hari ini, mengapa suratnya baru datang sekarang?"

Kim mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin karena _wards _di sekitar rumah terlalu kuat sehingga burung hantu Hogwarts telat?"

Dan gadis Korea-Amerika itu segera menyesali perkataannya, karena tanpa sadar ia memberikan pujian kepada orang yang membuat _wards _tersebut, dengan kata lain Al dan Vane. Dan sekarang pria Prancis itu menatapnya dengan seringai lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Dan daftarnya?" tanya Al, bersandar di sofanya. Ia masih merasa senang karena berhasil membuat _wards _yang cukup kuat. Membalas seringai pamannya, Harry meraih perkamen satu lagi dan kembali membacanya.

"_SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS_

Seragam

_Siswa kelas satu membutuhkan:_

_Tiga setel jubah kerja sederhana (hitam)_

_Satu topi kerucut (hitam) untuk dipakai setiap hari_

_Sepasang sarung tangan pelindung (dari kulit naga atau sejenisnya)_

_Satu mantel musim dingin (hitam, kancing perak)_

_Tolong diperhatikan bahwa semua pakaian siswa harus ada label namanya. _

Buku

_Semua siswa harus memiliki buku-buku berikut:_

_Kitab Mantra Standar (Tingkat 1) oleh _Miranda Goshawk

_Sejarah Sihir oleh _Bathilda Bagshot

_Teori Ilmu Gaib oleh _Adalbert Waffling

_Pengantra Transfigurasi bagi Pemula oleh _Emerie Switch

_Seribu Satu Tanaman Obat dan Jamur Gaib oleh _Phyllida Spore

_Cairan dan Ramuan Ajaib oleh _Arsenius Jigger

_Hewan-hewan Fantasis dan di Mana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan oleh _Newt Scamander

_Kekuatan Gelap: Penuntun Pelindungan Diri oleh _Quentin Trimble

Peralatan Lain

_1 tongkat sihir_

_1 kuali (bahan campuran timah putih-hitam ukuran standar 2)_

_1 set tabung kaca atau Kristal_

_1 teleskop_

_1 set timbangan kuningan_

_Siswa diizinkan membawa burung hantu ATAU kucing ATAU kodok_

_ORANGTUA DIINGATKAN BAHWA SISWA KELAS SATU BELUM BOLEH MEMILIKI SAPU SENDIRI"_

Al menyeringai.

"Peraturannya masih sama."

Harry memberikannya tatapan menyelidik.

Al menghela nafas, menarik perkamen dari tangan Harry. "Buku standarnya hanya berubah satu-dua, peralatan yang harus di bawa masih standar, hewan peliharaan yang di bawa masih sama, bahkan peraturan siswa tahun satu tidak boleh punya sapu sendiri pun masih sama! Kemana saja sih, dunia sihir satu dekade lebih ini?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya takjub, Harry menatap ayahnya. "Jadi?"

Makarov terlihat berfikir, lalu tersenyum. "Mari kita lanjutkan pestanya nanti malam, kau ada jadual belanja bukan? Lagi pula katamu kau akan ke Gringgots dulu?"

Mengeluh, Harry menatap Kim dan Vane pasrah. Keduanya hanya menyeringai dan terkekeh.

Oh, betapa Harry membenci belanja.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kim mengeratkan jubah di sekeliling tubuhnya. Jubah tersebut berwarna merah tua, sewarna dengan rambutnya. Rambutnya ia ikat satu, tersembunyi di balik jubah. Ia memakai celana pendek selutut yang membuatnya mudah bergerak, dan tank top bewarna hitam. Kedua <em>dagger<em>nya ia taruh di lengan, masing-masing lengan satu. _Hand guns _nya ia taruh di pinggang, dua. Di balik sepatu boot kulit naganya ia taruh _dagger _lainnya, yang diselimuti racun ular mematikan. Tongkat sihirnya berada di _holster _di pergelangan tangan kirinya, di buat tak terlihat. Tongkat cadangannya berada di kantong celana.

Sekarang, ia akan mendampingi Makarov dan Harry ke Diagon Alley, bersama dengan Vane. Karena sayangnya, Al harus mewakili Capiano Ink. karena sang pemilik alias Makarov –yang seharusnya memimpin rapat hari ini- memaksa pergi mengantarkan anaknya membeli perlengkapan.

Tersenyum, Kim berjalan cepat menuju Vane. Partnernya selama bekerja di keluarga Capiano itu memakai jubah berwarna abu tua, hampir hitam. Di baliknya terdapat kaos longgar untuk bergerak dan celana kulit berwarna abu. Ia memiliki senjata yang sama dengan Kim, bedanya ia memiliki lima _daggers _dan satu _hand gun. _Mereka berdua mengangguk, dan berjalan di belakang Makarov dan Harry, yang sekarang menuju belakang Diagon Alley. Kedua _guards _itu memakai tudung jubahnya agar tidak ada orang lain yang melihat wajah mereka.

Mereka berdua mengikuti Makarov dan Harry, berjalan tepat di belakang mereka sementara kedua orang yang mereka hormati itu berjalan menuju pintu belakang _Leaky Cauldron. _Kim maju dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengetuk batu bata dinding. Tiga atas, dua kanan. Setelahnya ia mundur, dan dinding tersebut terbuka ke sebuah jalan yang sudah familier dengannya.

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan, Makarov berada di sebelah Harry yang memakai jubah berwarna hijau tua. Bekas luka sambaran kilat di kepalanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang ia biarkan memanjang sedikit. Fiturnya mirip dengan _Dark Elves, _membuat Kim bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah keluarga Potter terdapat darah dari keturunan _Magical Creatures _langka tersebut. Harry memiriki daya tarik tersendiri untuk anak seusianya, dan dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan menempel di kepalanya, mata hijau cerahnya yang jelas di wajahnya, dan pembawaannya yang tegas dan percaya diri membuat Kim yakin kalau 'adik'nya itu akan sukses.

Yah, sekarang tugasnya adalah mengawasi, menjaga dan membimbingnya.

"Anda ingin ke mana dulu?"

Kim tersadar dari pikirannya saat Vane berbicara, dan ia segera mengalihkan matanya ke dua orang yang sudah seperti keluarganya itu.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau Gringgonts dulu? Lagi pula aku ingin melihat isi _vaults _dad, mungkin ada beberapa senjata yang bagus." Harry yang menjawab.

Vane mengangguk bersemangat. Pemuda yang satu itu memang hebat dalam hal _hand-in-hand combat _dan berduel dengan pedang dan _dagger. _Sepertinya, sebelum ia di _disowned _oleh keluarganya, ia sudah belajar mengenai banyak hal para _pureblood _ajarkan kepada anak-anak mereka. Apalagi Vane berasal dari Prancis; negara tersebut terkenal dengan politik mereka yang jauh lebih 'tinggi'.

Mungkin di Inggris terdapat keluarga Malfoy, Zabini, Greengrass, Nott, dan sebagainya, yang jelas-jelas mempunyai nama di kalangan dunia sihir Eropa. Tapi nama-nama di Prancis, Swiss, Bulgaria dan Russia termasuk yang paling menonjol. Dari Prancis terdapat nama Darcy dan Delacour, dari Russia terdapat nama Dalton, dari Bulgaria terdapat nama Krum dan Nadine yang juga keluarga Mafia, penguasa Bulgaria walaupun keluarga Nadine masih menjawab panggilan keluarga Capiano. Hanya Russia saja yang mempunyai wilayah kekuasaan sendiri. Keluarga Vongola adalah salah satu yang terkuat, dan pemimpin mereka sekarang, Vongola X, termasuk orang yang menilai dari sisi kemampuan dan kemampuan Vongola setara, atau mungkin lebih dari Capiano. Tapi hubungan kedua pemimpin baik, jadi kemungkinan Inggris diserang oleh Vongola sangat minimum.

Menghela nafas, Kim mengikuti Harry yang berjalan kalem tapi matanya memancar rasa gembira menuju Gringgonts. Sesampai di sana, mereka langsung berjalan menuju satu tempat Goblin yang kosong. Berbeda dari orang lain, Harry menunggu dengan sabar. Setelah sekian menit dan Goblin tersebut menyelesaikan kertasnya, Goblin itu mendongkak.

"Ya?"'

"Salam, Goblin Gringgonts. Saya dari keluarga Potter dan Slytherin ingin melihat kedua isi _vaults."_

Goblin tersebut terlihat tidak terkejut; mungkin kepala Goblin itu sudah memberi tahu gerak-gerik Harry di dekat Goblin. Griphook, nama goblin tersebut, mengangguk. "Ada identitas?"

Harry menoleh kepada ayahnya yang tersenyum dan mengeluarkan satu set kunci yang kemarin diberikan Bloodbuck sebelum mereka pergi. Ia mengulurkannya kepada Griphook, yang bertandakan lambang keluarga Slytherin dan satu kunci _vault _yang berisi khusus untuk keperluannya sekolah.

Goblin tersebut menerima kunci dengan seksama, lalu mengangguk. "Ikuti saya."

Mereka berempat berjalan mengikuti goblin, jauh ke bawah menuju ruang bawah tanah. Lalu mereka benaiki kereta bawah tanah Gringgonts –yang menurut Makarov lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan pengalamannya naik pesawat tempur tanpa _seatbelt- _dan segera turun di _vaults _324.

"_Trust vault _keluarga Potter." Griphook mengumumkan, dan mengeluarkan kunci yang diberikan Harry. Setelah terdengar bunyi _klik, _mereka bertiga masuk sementara Kim dan Vane menunggu di luar.

"Wah…" Harry benar-benar _speechless _melihat _tumpukan, _sekali lagi, _tumpukan _emas. Benar-benar…

"Ini milikku?"

Griphook menyeringai –yang terlihat seram, sebenarnya- dan mengangguk. "Trust vault untuk mendanai sekolahmu, di _set _oleh James Potter."

Harry mengangguk dan meraih kantongnya, tapi sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Sudah kubilang, ayah saja yang membayar sekolahmu," gumam Makarov, sedikit kesal karena anaknya memaksa agar ia tidak membayarkan keperluan sekolahnya.

Harry hanya menyeringai. "Hanya untuk tahun ini, oke dad? Lagi pula, kalau kurang kan aku selalu bisa minta dad."

Mengehela nafas, Makarov melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Harry dan memindahkannya ke bahunya. Harry tersenyum dan memindahkan emas yang ia ketahui bernilai sebagai galleon ke dalam kantongnya yang tak berdasar, dan setelah di rasa cukup ia menutupnya dan menaruhnya ke pinggangnya.

"Oke!"

Melihat tingkah anaknya yang gembira, mau tak mau Makarov juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka berdua keluar, diikuti oleh Griphook yang mengikuti mereka dan mengunci _vaults _tersebut. Setelahnya, ia memberikan kunci tersebut kepada satu-satunya pewaris nama keluarga Potter yang masih hidup. Setelahnya, mereka berlima kembali menaiki kereta Gringgots yang terkenal itu dan menuju lantai terbawah.

Lantai satu, dengan tingkat kemanan tinggi.

"Beberapa _vaults _dilindungi oleh naga," Griphook menjelaskan, "Tapi keempat _vaults _para Pendiri tidak, karena hanya bisa dibuka oleh darah dan kunci khusus."

Harry mengangguk. Bagus lah, setidaknya ada jaminan kalau ada orang yang berniat masuk ke sana.

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju satu _vaults _dengan pintu yang terlihat tua. Harry segera masuk dan menerima pisau dari Griphook, mengiris sedikit telapak tangannya –di sini ia menyerngit sedikit- dan menaruh lengannya di sebuah _runes _di tengah pintu. Seketika pintu bercahaya sedikit, dan sebuah lubang kunci muncul.

Menerima kunci dengan tangannya yang masih berdarah, Harry menaruhnya di lubang kunci dan memutarnya.

Klik.

Pintu terbuka.

Harry berjalan memasuki pintu yang terbuka, membiarkan Kim mendekatinya dan menyembuhkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah.

Waw.

_Vault _tersebut berwarna hijau tua dan silver, di dindingnya terpajang panji-panji Slytherin. Di dinding kiri terdapat rak-rak buku, dan di dinding kanan terdapat rak berisi koleksi senjata. Di tengah terdapat sebuah rak setinggi meja, berisi bergulung-gulung perkamen. Di ujung, terdapat lemari kaca berisi _heirloom _keluarga Slytherin.

Waw.

Dan semua ini milik_nya. _

Dan ini baru sebagian karena ia adalah pewaris dari pihak _squib. _Belum lagi kalau Tom Riddle mati dan tidak mempunyai anak atau pewaris, maka ia yang akan mendapat _semua. _

Tersenyum. Tentu ia senang. Berbagai macam pengetahuan berada di sini. Senjata-senjata berbahaya. Perhiasan yang bernilai sangat tinggi.

Harry segera berjalan menuju koleksi senjata, Vane di belakangnya, sementara Kim menuju rak buku. Ayahnya sendiri berjalan mengelilingi, terlihat takjub.

::Siapa di sana?::

Gerakan Harry langsung berhenti saat ia mendengar seseorang bersuara. Ia segera berbalik, siaga.

::Siapa?::

Dan tanpa sadar ia menjawab tidak dengan bahasa manusia.

Gerakan dalam ruangan langsung berhenti.

"Harry?"

Harry mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan apapun kata yang ingin diucapkan ayahnya. Sumber suara itu terlihat dekat tapi seperti dari tempat yang jauh…

Dari atas.

Ia melihat ke dinding tempat _heirloom, _yang di atasnya terdapat panji-panji Slytherin. Di sebelah panji tersebut, terdapat sebuah lukisan, yang sekarang berisi seseorang dengan fitur tinggi dan percaya diri, berwajah khas bangsawan tua dan sedikit mirip dengan Harry. Hanya saja warna matanya adalah cokelat tua.

::Salazar Slytherin?::

Orang yang berada di lukisan tersebut mengangguk. ::Ah, rupanya datang juga akhirnya salah satu pewarisku. _Say, _kau datang dari keturunan _squib, _eh?::

Harry menegang sedikit, tapi ia mengangguk. ::Ya.::

::Tapi kau mewariskan kemampuan _Parselmouth _ku.:: Salazar berkata, kedua alisnya terangkat. ::Tidak ada yang mewariskan kemampuan tersebut… kecuali kalau kau benar-benar kuat.::

"Parselmouth?" ulang Harry, shock.

Tiga kepala langsung melihat ke arahnya. "Harry?" tanya Makarov, berjalan menuju anaknya.

"Ah, benar, _young speaker." _Kali ini Salazar yang berbicara. "Kalau perkiraanku benar, maka kau adalah Harry Potter, hmm? Terkejut sekali anak emas Dumbledore adalah seorang Parselmouth."

Mata Harry langsung berkilat berbahaya, membuat Salazar yang memperhatikannya menaikan satu alisnya heran.

"Aku-bukan-boneka-Dumbledore." Ucapnya tegas, menekankan tiap kata.

Salazar menyeringai.

"Ah, sekali keturunan Slytherin selalu Slytherin. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hmm?"

Perhatian Harry kembali teralih kepada rak-rak berisi senjata. "Melihat-lihat apakah ada _daggers _atau pedang yang bagus."

"Hmm, coba kau buka kotak di rak paling bawah, terdapat sepasang _daggers _kembar milikku. Satu sudah terkena racun Basilik."

Mengabaikan gumaman kaget dari yang lain, Harry membungkuk dan menarik sebuah kotak tua dan menaruhnya di atas meja-rak di tengah ruangan. Ia membukanya, mengabaikan rasa geli dari nafas Vane yang terasa di lehernya.

Sepasang _daggers _yang benar-benar… indah.

Berwarna antara campuran dari hitam, hijau, dan silver. Bertuliskan rune _protection, _dan kalau kata Salazar benar, dilapisi oleh racun Basilik.

Mengambil _daggers _itu hati-hati, Harry memainkannya di kedua tangannya, memutarnya dan mencoba memegangnya.

"Wah,"

Ringan. Fleksibel. Pas dengan keperluannya, dan kelebihannya di kecepatan.

Salazar menyeringai. "Wah, tentu saja."

Harry mengangguk, berterima kasih. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Kim dan Vane yang sudah mengambil beberapa buku yang berguna, lalu ke arah ayahnya yang sedang melihat salah satu perkamen mengenai… sejarah? Ah, tipikal ayahnya.

Mengangkat bahu, ia menyelipkan kedua _daggers _barunya di kantong di lengan kiri dan kanannya, tersembunyi di balik jubah. Mengangguk, ia menaruh buku-buku yang disodorkan Kim ke tasnya.

Setelahnya, mereka naik ke atas.

"Akhirnya, matahari," gumam Vane yang merenggangkan otot lengannya. Kim hanya tersenyum dan kembali memasang tudung jubahnya.

Mereka berempat sudah berada di luar Gringgonts. Makarov sudah menukar uangnya untuk keperluan sekolah Harry. Dasar ayah yang satu itu, sekalinya bersikeras maka dilakukan juga.

"Jadi, ke mana?"

"Bagaimana kalau Vane dan ayah ke toko bahan ramuan dan membeli perlengkapan lainnya? Aku dan Kim akan pergi membeli seragam sekolah lalu ke toko buku. Bagaimana kalau satu jam lagi di depan toko tongkat sihir… Ollivander?"

Makarov awalnya ingin protes –meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di tempat yang ia sendiri belum familier, bagaimana ia ingin setuju? Tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, dan memberikan sebagian dari uang yang ia pegang, yang Harry terima dengan seringai. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Makarov berjalan menuju arah toko bahan ramuan dengan Vane di sebelahnya, sementara Kim menarik lengan Harry menuju toko Madam Malkin.

Ooh, kenapa tadi ia _memutuskan _untuk pergi dengan Kim? Walau Kim seorang prajurit, seorang _sniper_, tapi tetap saja dia itu… cewek. Dan cewek suka _belanja. _

Akhirnya ia berdiri tegak dan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kim dan berjalan bersebelahan dengannya. Mereka berdua memasuki toko tersebut, dan mata Harry yang observan melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang hampir putih, yang seumuran dengannya.

Seorang wanita ramah menghampirinya. "Hogwarts, nak?"

Harry tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. Kebiasannya itu sudah otomatis berada dalam dirinya, ketika orang mendatanginya dan mengajaknya berbicara atau menyanyakan sesuatu dengannya. Ia akan berperan sebagai anak polos berumur sebelas tahun, tapi sekaligus seorang anak politik yang penuh perhitungan dan tidak menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya ia kuasai kepada orang-orang.

"Ya, madam," jawabnya lancar, kedua jari tangannya bermain, menggesturkan sosok anak yang gugup. "Tahun pertama, madam."

Madam Malkin sepertinya jarang menerima anak yang sopan dan ramah, karena ia langsung tersenyum ceria. "Oh, kalau begitu mari! Kebetulan ada anak lain yang sedang mengukur."

Mengangguk, ia tahu kalau yang Madam Malkin sebutkan adalah anak yang tadi ia lihat. Dan ketika mendekat, Harry menyadari bahwa anak tersebut adalah seorang Malfoy, karena Al sering menyebutkan tentang mereka dan ciri-cirinya.

Menghela nafas, ia melirik Kim dan mengangguk kecil. Ia bisa mengatasi situasi apapun yang akan terjadi sekarang, jadi Kim bisa berdiri diam di samping, dekat pintu.

Madam Malkin sepertinya melihat sosok Kim, karena ia menatap gadis itu curiga.

Tapi Harry memainkan perannya, tersenyum kecil. "Maaf Madam, itu kakakku dan ia ingin menemaniku walau tidak ingin terlalu dekat, jadi bolehkah-?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, nak!" seru Madam Malkin, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula kakakmu bisa melihatmu, hmm?"

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat tidak yakin. "Apa anda yakin, madam-?"

"Oh _child, _tidak apa-apa!"

Ia melepaskan bibir bawahnya, tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih, Madam."

Harry berdiri di atas bangku di sebelah Malfoy itu, sementara Madam Malkin mulai mengukurnya dengan alat ukur otomatis.

"Halo," sapa Malfoy. "Hogwarts juga?"

'Lebih baik aku memperhatikan dulu sikapnya,' batin Harry, yang mengangguk sopan. "Ya."

"Ayahku di sebelah, membelikan bukuku, dan ibuku di toko lain mencari tongkat," kata Malfoy, mencoba memulai percakapan. Harry mengikuti permainannya, karena semakin ia memperhatikan akan semakin mengerti, dan puzel di otaknya mulai tersusun. "Sesudah itu nanti aku akan menarik mereka melihat sapu balap. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak-anak kelas satu tidak boleh mempunyai sapu sendiri. Kurasa aku akan memaksa ayah supaya membelikan aku sapu dan akan kuselundupkan."

Ah, begitu rupanya. Harry mengerti. Yang selalu ia bicarakan adalah ayahnya; dan ada nada kebanggaan di sana. Anak itu bukan arogan atau apa, mungkin ia jarang berbicara dengan anak seusianya. Dan ia di ajarkan oleh ayahnya untuk bersikap seperti itu; ayahnya mendiktekan masa kecilnya, bagaimana ia berbicara, bertingkah. Dan karena ia masih kecil, ayahnya menjadi sosok yang ia kagumi. Otomatis ia akan membanggakan ayahnya, dan karena Harry berfikir kalau Malfoy muda itu jarang bersosialisasi dengan anak seusianya, maka ia tidak terbiasa berbicara walau sebenarnya ia _ingin. _Dan Harry mengerti sikap itu, karena dulu ia pun masih gugup saat bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seusianya, terutama karena ia begitu cepat dalam bersekolah.

Tapi sikap Malfoy masih bisa dirubah… asal ia mendapat seseorang yang tepat. Yang bisa menunjukan bahwa perbuatan seseorang tidak bisa didiktekan oleh ayah mereka, atau orang lain, dan setiap orang mempunyai pandangan tersendiri.

Tapi tetap saja, untuk melakukan itu sedikit… susah dan pastinya membutuhkan waktu lama.

"Apa kau sudah punya sapu?"

Harry tersadar dari pikirannya ketika Malfoy sekali lagi bertanya. Harry menggeleng. "Ah, belum. Aku sudah meminta pamanku, tapi katanya aku harus belajar dulu sebelum punya satu," di sini, Harry membuat wajah kesal, "Tapi sekeras apapun aku belajar, paman tidak membelikannya juga."

Malfoy mendengus.

"Main Quidditch?"

"Baru teori," jawab Harry simpel.

"Quidditch tidak hanya bisa dimainkan oleh teori, _skill _dalam permainan dan kemampuan juga dibutuhkan. Banyak orang yang mengerti Quidditch, tapi ketika memainkannya tidak bisa karena tidak terbiasa dan terlalu bergantung pada apa yang dikatakan oleh buku. Setiap orang mempunyai cara bermainnya sendiri."

Harry mengangguk setuju. Malfoy ini mempunyai kepintaran tersendiri, dan ketika rasa bangga diri dan arogannya sudah hilang, ia bisa menjadi teman yang _decend. _Tapi masih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan.

"Ah, apa kau sudah tahu akan ke asrama mana?"

Harry menyeringai dalam hati. Sudah pasti setelah ini, saat ia tidak menjawab hati-hati, jawaban dan pandangan Malfoy kepadanya akan berbeda.

"Tidak tahu, kau?"

"Yah, memang tidak ada yang tahu sampai kita tiba. Tapi aku sudah tahu kalau aku akan masuk Slytherin. Maksudku, Ravenclam memang bagus, tapi anak-anaknya terlalu terpaku pada buku dan benar-benar… begitulah. Kalau Hufflepuff, ugh! Memikirkannya saja sudah… Terutama Gryffindor! Ugh, kalau itu terjadi, aku akan pindah. Ya kan?"

Harry hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Ia sendiri masih belum terlalu memikirkan ia masuk mana. Ia tahu kalau Makarov akan menerimanya dimanapun ia berada, tapi di mata dunia sihir… ia yakin ia masuk Slytherin, tapi kemunculannya di sarang ular itu pasti akan membuahkan tanya dan orang lain akan mulai meragukannya. Lalu keberadaannya akan menghilang dalam bayangan, karena orang jarang membicarakan tentang Slytherin. Sisanya, ia akan bekerja dalam diam.

"Sudah selesai, nak," Madam Malkin memotong perkataan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Harry, dan Malfoy mengangguk. Turun dari bangkunya, ia menatap Harry dan tersenyum kecil. "Sampai bertemu tanggal 1 September."

Harry balas mengangguk, lalu kedua matanya mengikuti Malfoy yang keluar dari toko dan… kenapa ia berhenti di depan pintu? Seperti terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang…

Baru saja pikirannya akan mengelana, terdengar dentingan pintu terbuka dan suara Madam Malkin menyapa seseorang. Anak kelas satu juga yang akan masuk Hogwarts sepertinya… dan Harry mendongkak. Dan ia terdiam.

Di sana, sosok yang ia lihat kurang dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Di sebuah pesta. Di malam Halloween. Anak laki-laki, yang sekarang seumuran dengannya. Dengan kulit hitam, tulang pipi tinggi, wajah menarik, rambut hitam pendek cepak, dan jubah kasual berwarna hitam.

Blaise Zabini.

Oh, Harry masih ingat, tentu, walau sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dan tentunya anak laki-laki itu sudah sedikit berubah. Tapi tetap saja aura dan kesan yang ia tangkap sama. Karena malam itu, Blaise Zabini mengetahui siapa dirinya, dan Al membuka, memberitahu sebuah dunia di mana Harry _seharusnya _berada. Tapi karena seorang tua yang berfikir bahwa meninggalkannya di keluarga Dursley adalah untuk _kebaikan yang lebih besar, _Harry tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ah, malam itu juga, Blaise berjanji bahwa mereka akan bertemu tiga tahun lagi. Dan sekarang, mereka bertemu lagi. Memang lebih cepat dari rencana sih, 1 September. Tapi tetap saja…

Kedua bola mata itu menjelajahi ruangan, kemudian menemukan dirinya. Ia berjalan mengikuti Madam Malkin ke kursi di sebelahnya, tapi kedua matanya terkunci pada bola mata Harry. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan, tidak mendengarkan apa yang Madam Malkin katakan.

"Hey."

Harry tersenyum.

"Hey juga."

"Tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, alisnya terangkat. "Oh? Dan kau masih ingat?"

Blaise tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya. "Oh, tentu saja. Jarang-jarang kan, orang bertemu langsung dan mengobrol ringan dengan seorang Hadrian Capiano, apa lagi Harry Potter?"

Harry mendengus, yang benar saja. Sang Italia itu tahu kedua statusnya di kedua dunia. Mungkin malah sebelum bertemu. _Well, _memang sebelum bertemu sih, karena Blaise berhasil mengetahui jati dirinya sesaat setelah mereka bertemu pandang.

"Ya ya, apalah. Jadi?"

Blaise menyeringai. "Jadi apa? Akhirnya kau mendapatkan suratnya, hm?"

"Yah, begitulah."

"Dan tadi kau bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh? Draco Malfoy, namanya?" Harry mengangkat satu alis. "Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku tahu ia seorang Malfoy."

"Hmm, dan siapakah yang menjadi mentormu, selain _guards _mu yang berada di sana?"

Harry tersenyum mengetahui kalau Blaise langsung mengetahui kalau Kim adalah _guards_nya, dan seorang penyihir. Orang Italia itu ternyata mempunyai pikiran yang tajam juga.

"Yaah, itu-"

"Sudah selesai, nak." Madam Malkin, sekali lagi, memotong pembicaarannya dan membawanya ke kasir, sementara Harry memberikan Blaise satu tatapan lagi. Tersenyum cerah, ia berjalan menuju kasir dan membayarnya. Ketika ia menerima bungkusan berisi jubah sekolahnya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Blaise dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Itu adalah salah satu puzzel yang harus kau pecahkan."

Harry menarik kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum kecil, puas melihat kilat penasaran dan determinasi muncul di mata itu. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Kim. Mereka berdua keluar dari toko tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi. Baru ketika mereka sampai di _Flourish and Blotts, _Kim angkat bicara.

"_Made friends, huh?"_

Harry hanya terkekeh, mengambil satu buku hukum dan satu buku tentang _warding, _dan membawa semua buku yang telah ia beli ke kasir. "_Yes, interesting friends."_

Mereka akhirnya keluar. Bungkusan dari Madam Malkin sudah mereka kecilkan dan di taruh di tas punggung Harry yang berisi buku-buku dari _vaults _Slytherin, dan dua bungkus berisi buku di bawa oleh Kim. Mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan Makarov dan Vane di depan toko Ollivander, dan ayah serta anaknya memasuki toko tua itu sementara Kim dan Vane berjaga di luar.

Isi toko tersebut terdiri dari bagian depan; yang hanya berisi satu meja kerja, dua kursi tunggu. Sisanya adalah rak-rak yang berisi kotak-kotak pipih, yang pastinya di dalamnya berisi tongkat sihir.

Selama latihan ini, Harry selalu memakai _wandless _magic dan terkadang sebuah tongkat sihir cadangan yang dipunyai oleh Kim, Vane, atau Al. Dan karena ia harus mempunyai tongkat sendiri, ia membelinya.

"Selamat sore," terdengar suara lembut. Harry langsung berbalik, tangannya siaga menyentuh _dagger _di balik jubahnya. Tapi yang muncul adalah seorang laki-laki tua. Matanya lebar dan pucat, dan berbahaya.

Orang ini membawa aura yang aneh…

"Selamat sore," balas Makarov mengangguk. Harry juga mengangguk, tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, ya," Mr. Ollivander berkata. "Ya, ya. Sudah kuduga aku akan segera bertemu denganmu, Harry Potter. Matamu mirip dengan ibumu. Rasanya baru kemarin ia ke sini, membeli tongkat pertamanya. Dua puluh lima setengah senti, mendesir jiga digerakkan, terbuat dari dahan dedalu. Tongkat yang bagus untuk menyihir, dan ibumu sangan brilliant dalam Mantra."

Harry menatap laki-laki itu, Mr. Ollivander, dengan seksama. Kalau tebakannya benar, berarti orang tersebut mengingat setiap tongkat yang di jual, dan kepada siapa. Dengan ingatan se-detail itu…

"Ayahmu, sebaliknya, lebih suka tongkat mahogany. Dua puluh tujuh setengah senti. Lentur. Sakti, cocok untuk transfigurasi. Dan ayahmu memang pintar di sana. Yah, sebetulnya tongkat sihirlah yang memilih penyihirnya."

Ya… tebakan Harry benar. Orang ini mengetahui, hafal tiap tongkat yang di jual dan untuk siapa.

"Hmm," Ollivander mundur, dan berdiri tegak. "Nah, Mr. Potter, coba kita lihat. Tangan mana tangan pemegang tongkatmu?"

"Kanan… dan kiri sebenarnya. Tapi lebih lancar dan terbiasa kanan."

"Humm," Ollivander bergumam, mulai mengukur. "Langka sebenarnya mempunyai tangan pemegang tongkat dua… tapi itu berarti anda, Mr. Potter, bisa menggunakan keduanya dengan baik dan sihir anda butuh disalurkan melalui dua tempat… _but it's only a wild guest."_

Selesai mengukur, Ollivander kembali ke belakang sementara Harry menatap ayahnya, satu alisnya terangkat, bertanya dalam diam. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum takjub dan menggelengkan kepalanya; sebanyak apapun misi yang pernah ia tempuh, ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang seperti Ollivander.

Pria tua tersebut kembali dari belakang, dengan beberapa kotak melayang di depannya. Ia menaruhnya di atas meja, membukanya, dan memberikan tongkat sihir kepada Harry.

"_Give it a wave!"_

Harry mengayunkan, tapi lansung dihentikan oleh Ollivander.

"Bukan, bukan yang itu. Coba lagi!"

Harry kembali mencoba… dan sayang sekali bunga tersebut kehilangan vas-nya.

"Bukan lagi. Coba ini, Mr. Potter. Beechwood dan nadi jantung naga. Dua puluh dua setengah senti. Bagus dan fleksibel."

Harry kembali mencoba… dan tumpukan tongkat sihir muncul di atas meja. Akhirnya, Ollivander kembali masuk dan mengambil satu kotak.

Tongkat tersebut berwarna hitam, sedikit cokelat. Pegangannya terbuat dari kayu yang indah, dan tongkat itu sendiri licin.

"Kayu Holly, dua puluh tujuh setengah inci. Inti, sehelai rambut Thersal dan di siram dengan _Holly Water, _kombinasi yang sangat langka."

Harry meraih tongkat tersebut, dan rasa hangat menjalarinya. Ia mengayunkan tongkat tersebut, dan percikan cahaya keluar dari ujungnya. Tersenyum, ia menatap Ollivander yang membeku sedikit.

"Kayu Holly, Mr. Potter, merupakan simbol _light. _Thersal, sebagai hewan _dark, _pertanda kematian bagi para penyihir. Berbahaya. Sedangkan _Holly Water, _di gunakan oleh para hunter untuk mendeteksi musuh mereka. Seorang _Angel of Death _yang waspada…"

Suara Ollivander menghilang, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ia menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Ah! Sepertinya tongkat itu sudah memilih pemilihnya, eh?"

Harry hanya mengangguk sopan, tapi pikirannya masih berkelana menuju tongkat sihirnya… dan ia tidak menyadari ayahnya berterima kasih, membayar tongkatnya, dan menggiringnya keluar. Ia tidak menyadari kapan Kim dan Vane membeli seekor burung hantu seputih salju untuknya. Tapi, ia menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, dan ia berbalik. Ia melihatnya.

Mata mereka berdua terkunci, dan keduanya tersenyum.

Blaise Zabini.

Berbalik, Harry mengikuti ayahnya, keluarganya, keluar dari Diagon Alley.

Oh, betapa ia menantikan tanggal 1 September nanti.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk clarissaaw, sama tiarautm alias Tiara yang udah jadi temen nyontek gua, hahahaha, thanks yo! Ini gua dedikasikan #ceileh, bahasanya! karena UTS akhirnya berakhir, hahaha!<p>

Kepanjangan -_-

Oh oh! Buat tongkatnya, karena Harry pastinya sudah berubah dari kepribadiannya di buku, jadi ku ganti! Hohohohoho. Sedikit crossover dengan Supernatural, tapi minor kawan! Oh iya, nanti nih palingan setelah update chapter 4, bakalan ada link di profile-ku buat rincian nama-nama OMC dan deskripsinya, juga tentang keluarga Capiano dan aliansi mereka. Karena kayaknya kalau dijelaskan di sini kepanjangan -_-

Buat chapter depan AKHIRNYA ke Hogwarts juga! Uyeeee hahahaha.

Oke, REVIEW!


	5. Leaving

_Mata mereka berdua terkunci, dan keduanya tersenyum. _

_Blaise Zabini._

_Berbalik, Harry mengikuti ayahnya, keluarganya, keluar dari Diagon Alley. _

_Oh, betapa ia menantikan tanggal 1 September nanti. _

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Shadow<strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.**

**Eventually Blaise/Harry, tapi sepertinya untuk pair itu masih sangaaat lama ._.v untuk pair lain masih belum diputuskan, mari kita lihat sesuai jalan cerita :D**

**A/N: Manipulative!Dumbledore, sedikit bashing!Ron. Eventually SLASH, AU, OC, OOC, kalau tak suka Dumbledore yang tidak se-'putih' di buku silahkan tekan tombol 'back', dan sebagainya. Terinspirasi dari fict **_**Blood Prince **_**dan sequel-sequelnya oleh **_**ShadeDancer. **_**Berminat untuk membaca? Lihat di list fave-storiesku :D **

**Sayang banget di cerita itu, Fem!Blaise, tapi di sini Blaise-nya cowok kok kan fict Slash :p Yaaah, karena fict Blaise dikiiit banget di HPE apalagi di HPI dan saya tidak berminat baca fict dengan bahasa selain dua bahasa itu, saya berkesperimen dengan pair iniii, semoga suka!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Leaving<strong>

**.**

**1****st**** of September 1991**

**The Capiano Mansion**

Prang!

"Harry!"

Terdengar suara barang terjatuh dan suara tawa dari para penjaga yang berada di koridor, melihat sang pewaris nama Capiano berlari sepanjang koridor ke ruang makan.

Tapi sang pewaris itu hanya menengok ke belakang pundaknya dan berteriak, "Maaf, Alice!"

Alice, salah satu anggota Moon alias 'penjaga', tersenyum kecil. Oh, ia memang sudah mencurigai kalau Harry Capiano adalah Harry Potter, mengingat ia sendiri adalah seorang penyihir walau ia adalah lulusan Russian University of Magic tiga tahun lalu dan mulai bekerja sebagai guards di Klan Capiano tiga bulan setelahnya. Ia tahu, hari ini adalah hari di mana Harry akan mulai bersekolah di Hogwarts, walau sebenarnya Makarov memberitahu mereka kalau Harry akan bersekolah _boarding _ di Prancis, bersama dengan keluarga Darcy yang memang sudah 'kerabat' mereka sejak jaman dulu.

Harry memang sedang berlari sepanjang koridor, mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sembilan, dua jam sebelum kereta Hogwarts akan berangkat. Ia baru bangun, karena semalam ia bersenang-senang dengan Dean dan Sam dan Al dan Nicole, yang memang tipe-tipe yang senang bermain. Dan akhirnya ia telat bangun. Dan sekarang ia sedang terburu-buru ke ruang sarapan.

"Pagi dad, Al!"

Dua kepala mendongkak dari balik koran di tangan mereka, masing-masing menawarkan Harry senyuman yang di balas dengan sama cerianya. Bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan meraih _English Breakfast, _meminum tehnya cepat.

"Ada yang kesiangan, eh?"

Bisa ia rasakan wajahnya menghangat, tapi sebisa mungkin ia mengabaikannya dan meraih rotinya. "Dan siapakah yang mengajak _begadang _semalaman menonton dan bermain, eh?"

Kali ini gantian Al yang mengerut sedikit karena tatapan yang diberikan sahabatnya kepadanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang agar tidak membuat Harry tidur malam eh, Al?"

_Brunette _itu hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Menghabiskan sarapannya cepat, Harry melirik jam lalu segera melompat.

"Ayolah, dad, Al, sudah telat. Ayo ayo!"

Menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya, Makarov beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti anaknya, berjalan keluar ruangan. Al, tertawa mengikuti mereka dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. Ia memang berencana untuk ikut dengan mereka. Lagi pula, sudah lima belas tahun berlalu sejak seseorang melihatnya. Setidaknya tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya.

"Dad!"

Kedua orang dewasa itu terkekeh mendengar suara Harry. Anak itu terkadang bisa bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, hanya ketika ia sedang benar-benar bersemangat dan berada dengan orang yang ia kenal baik. Tapi, ketika ia berada di luar, 'topeng'nya kembali terpasang.

Harry berdiri di garasi, melihat kopernya di masukan ke dalam salah satu mobil hitam yang berada di sana. Garasi mansion keluarga Capiano memang besar, belum lagi Al diam-diam membesarkannya dengan sihir sehingga muat dengan empat mobil hitam berbeda merek, yang tentunya di pakai untuk berbagai keperluan menyamar, beberapa buah motor milik anggota Capiano yang tinggal di mansion itu, sebuah ruangan berisi plat-plat palsu tapi tercatat pemerintah dengan nama yang berbeda –kalau-kalau mereka butuh menyamar dengan nama yang berbeda dan plat mobil yang berbeda… bisnis mafia itu tidak simple, _right? _Dan beberapa transportasi lainnya.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Harry langsung menoleh. Ia melihat Kim dan Nicole; keduanya sedang tidak ada misi. Vane sedang pergi ke Swiss, sebuah misi mengenai keberadaan bandar narkoba yang tidak terdaftar di data Capiano –mengingat keluarga tersebut adalah penguasa di Eropa, jadi Makarov mempunyai data lengkap dan mengatur serta mengetuai setiap kegiatan yang berada di dunia belakang. Dengan bantuan keluarga William, salah satu keluarga Mafia dan Penyihir yang bekerja sama dengan dengan keluarga Capiano.

Dari setiap negara di Eropa yang jelas-jelas mempunyai basis mafia, mempunyai 'ketua' masing-masing. Seperti di Swiss; keluarga William, lalu di Bulgaria; keluarga Nadine. Tapi, semua keluarga itu 'menjawab' kepada keluarga Capiano, kepala mafia di Inggris Raya dan di Eropa. Hanya Russia yang mempunyai 'kerajaan' tersendiri, keluarga Vongola.

"_Someone's gonna leave us~" _suara Kim terdengar, disusul oleh suara tawa Nicole. Harry cemberut kepada mereka berdua, tapi ujung-ujungnya tersenyum juga.

"Benar-benar hanya kalian berdua, eh?"

Kim mengangguk, tersenyum sedih. "Dean dan Sam harus segera kembali ke Amerika, Bobby memanggil mereka. Vane baru mendapat misi, dan Angel, yaah, kau tahu ia masih berada dalam misi _undercover _yang kemarin."

Harry mengangguk. Walau ia masih kecil –dibandingkan dengan ayahnya dan para staff-nya, tentu- Harry mengetahui jenis misi apa saja yang didapat oleh Kim dan yang lain. Anggota Shadow tinggi seperti Kim dan Vane, rata-rata mendapat misi tinggat B sampai A, bahkan S kalau bersama _partner. _Kalau anggota khusus seperti Angel dan Nicole, misi tingkat A yang membutuhkan _spy. _Untuk _assassins _dan penelitian dan sebagainya, cukup anggota Shadow biasa.

Sedangkan anggota Moon seperti Alice dan partnernya Felix, mendapat tugas _guarding _di kantor-kantor, atau misi _undercover _yang berarea di bidang politik dan militer, Maka dari itu anggota Moon dilatih sebagai seorang yang bekerja di daerah politik, dan hubungan antar keluarga di dunia. Maka ketika anggota Shadow bekerja di lapangan, Moon bekerja di balik meja.

Harry sendiri mulai dilatih seperti anggota Moon sejak berumur sepuluh tahun; tahun lalu. Untuk pergi ke Hogwarts saja ia membawa beberapa buku mengenai politik, yang harus ia kuasai mengingat ia akan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya suatu saat, dan perusahaan keluarga Potter juga. Sedangkan untuk latihan menjadi anggota Shadow, Harry baru akan menerimanya ketika ia berumur tiga belas atau empat belas, mengingat porsi latihan yang berat membuat tubuhnya terkadang tidak kuat. Sekarang, ia hanya menerima latihan standar para _guards. _

Sedangkan untuk pendidikannya di bidang sihir… Harry takjub mengetahui banyak sekali ilmu yang bisa ia dapat. Tiga tahun belajar intensif dengan Al baru membuatnya belajar teori sampai tingkat enam, dan praktek sampai tingkat empat. Karena setiap hari, waktu belajarnya diikuti dengan pelajaran muggle; untungnya Harry sudah sampai kelas senior di _High School. _Kata _prodigy _memang bisa ia sandang, tapi Harry sendiri tidak mengakui kalau dirinya se-jenius itu. Masih banyak kekurangan yang ia punya, dan ia tahu ia harus belajar lagi.

"Ini, Harry,"

Harry tersadar dari pikirannya dan menerima sebuah kotak berwarna hitam mengkilat dari Nicole. Wanita itu memang misterius, sekian tahun mengenalnya tidak membuat Harry langsung mengetahui apa yang ada di balik mata biru cerah itu. Malah semakin ia gali semakin banyak misteri di baliknya. Bergumam 'Thanks', Harry membuka kotak tersebut yang rupanya berisi sebuah kalung dengan bandul bergambarkan lambang keluarga Capiano, burung elang berwarna hitam dan panther, membentuk lingkaran. Elang untuk ketelitian dan kecerdasan, panther untuk kekuatan dan kecepatan.

"Thanks!"

Kim dan Nicole tersenyum, sementara Harry mengecilkan kotak itu dengan _wandless _dan menaruhnya di kantong jeans hitam-nya, sementara ia memakai kalung tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di balik _button up t-shirt-_nya yang berwarna abu. Seorang anggota Moon, partner Alice, pemuda bernama Felix memberikannya sangkar Hedwig, nama burung hantu seputih salju miliknya.

"Thanks Felix!"

Pemuda _stoic _itu hanya mengangguk. Felix memang dikenal sebagai seorang _half-vampire, _tidak membutuhkan darah sebagai makanan utamanya –walau masih minum sedikit-sedikit- tetapi mempunyai beberapa karakteristik vampire seperti kecepatan dan sebagainya. Entah mengapa, sejak ditemukan oleh Al di tengah hutan di Afrika ketika sang pemuda itu diserang vampire, Felix dekat dengan Alice dan selalu 'nempel' dengan gadis itu sehingga Al memasangkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, _kiddo! _Tadi kau yang menyuruh kami cepat-cepat, sekarang kau sendiri yang lama, eh?"

Tertawa, Harry berbalik dan berseru kepada ayahnya, "Sabar lah, dad! _Kau _sebagai orang dewasa yang seharusnya sabar!"

Terkekeh, Harry kembali berbalik dan menatap Kim, lalu memeluknya. Ketika pertama kali ditemukan oleh Makarov tujuh tahun yang lalu, Harry benar-benar menolak kontak manusia selama lebih dari setahun, terkecuali ia sendiri yang berinisiatif. Hal itu membuat Makarov benar-benar murka dan hampir menghabisi keluarga Dursley andai Al tidak menahannya, walau penyihir itu juga sama murkanya. Tetapi akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Harry mempercayai orang-orang di sekitarnya dan mulai menerima kontak manusia.

Kim, yang teringat kepada perilaku 'adik'-nya pada awal-awal mereka bertemu, bersyukur mengetahui dirinya adalah salah satu dari orang yang tidak akan diserang oleh Harry ketika ia menyelinap saat Harry tidur –karena Harry _pernah _menyerang penyusup yang masuk saat ia tidur, sebuah pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan karena anak itu begitu tajam pendengarannya.

"Bye, Kim!"

Kim tertawa dan mengacak rambut Harry. "_Bye to you too, kiddo. _Jangan lupa menulis surat!"

"Oke!"

Harry berbalik ke arah Nicole dan memeluk wanita itu, membuat Nicole terkejut. Harry tidak pernah, sebelumnya, berinisiatif memeluknya. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan membalas memeluk.

"Bye!"

Dengan itu, Harry melompat ke mobil, duduk di sebelah Makarov yang mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa. Dengan lambaian terakhir, mobil hitam jaguar itu melaju keluar dari garasi, menuju jalan utama rumah dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Semoga Harry baik-baik saja, ya."

Kim berbalik untuk melihat Felix bersandar di dinding, kedua tangannya terlipat. Tapi yang bersuara bukan _half-vampire _itu, melainkan parnernya, Alice.

"Apa maksudmu, Alice?"

Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sebuah firasat."

Kim mengerutnya dahinya, berfikir. "Bukan sebuah firasat yang buruk, kan?"

Tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat, kepalanya menatap langit Inggris yang sedang cerah dengan mata menerawang. Sekilas, kedua mata itu berkilat menjadi warna emas, lalu kembali lagi ke warna semula, cokelat muda.

Menunduk, ia menatap Kim lurus. "Semoga saja, Kim."

Menghela nafas, Kim hanya menggeleng kepala dan berharap semoga adiknya tidak mencari masalah di sekolah barunya. Tapi mengingat kepala sekolah mereka, Albus Dumbledore yang seperti itu…

Semoga saja tahun ini Harry tidak mencari masalah.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** of September, 1991**

**The King Cross Station **

**10.40 a.m.**

"Berapa banyak senjata yang kau bawa?"

"Dad~"

"Jawab saja, Harry James."

Menghela nafas mengetahui bahw ia tidak bisa kabur dari ayahnya mengenai hal ini, Harry akhirnya menjawab. "Empat _daggers _di kaki, _twin daggers _Slytherin di lengan, tongkat sihir cadangan di balik sepatu boot, tongkat sihir di _holster _di pergelangan tangan kanan, pisau lipat di bawah sepatu boot, apa harus ku masukan satu pedang di koper, dad?"

Di belakangnya, Al tertawa.

Mendelik kepada pamannya itu, Harry menghela nafas dan menatap ayahnya yang tersenyum sedih ke arahnya.

"Bertanya juga tak salah kan, _son?"_ jawab sang ketua Mafia itu.

Harry hanya mengangguk sedih. Sebenarnya… ia tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia yang ia kenal, walau dunia tersebut dunia gelap, dunia belakang. _The dark and ugly side of the world_. Tapi tetap saja, ia sudah kenal dengan dunia itu. Dan sekarang ia harus masuk dunia lain yang, walau sudah ia pelajari _dari buku_, belum ia ketahui sama sekali lewat pengalaman. Jujur, ia sendiri takut karena ia, kali ini, _sendiri. _

Tapi sepertinya Al datang dengan sebuah solusi.

"Ini, Harry, tolong kasih kepada sepupuku," Al menyodorkan sebuah surat, bertuliskan nama '_Daphne Greengrass'. _"Aku tahu kemungkinan kau masuk Slytherin, dan saudaraku masuk Hogwarts juga tahun ini. Kasih ini kepadanya kalau kau berteman denganya, dan ketika ia sudah selesai membacanya, suruh ia untuk membakarnya."

Harry mengangguk dan menerima surat itu. Ia tahu bahwa sulit bagi pamannya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam dunia yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama lima belas tahun. Tapi sekarang, Harry memasuki dunia itu, dunia yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui, dan tidak mengetahui mana yang kawan mana yang lawan. Ia harus hati-hati mengenai identitasnya di dunia muggle.

Orang yang ia kenal hanya Draco Malfoy dan Blaise Zabini. Dan Blaise Zabini mengetahui identitasnya sebagai anak dari Makarov Capiano, sekaligus satu-satunya pewaris grup Capiano Ink.

Ngomong-ngomong mengenai Italia itu…

Harry mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh stasiun peron 9 ¾ itu, untuk mencari sosok yang entah mengapa sudah familier baginya. Dan ketika ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, ia menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadap paman dan ayahnya… yang menatapnya penasaran dan ada kilat jahil di mata mereka.

Uh-oh…

"Cari siapa eh, _kiddo?" _goda pamannya, menotol-notol lengannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" sanggah Harry, menghindari serangan jari pamannya dan menggeleng.

Tapi seharunya Harry tahu lebih baik kalau pamannya tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. "Apa itu pemuda pirang, siapa namanya, anak Lucius itu? Ah, Draco Malfoy? Atauu, anak Italia itu, yang kau temui empat tahun yang lalu, siapa namanya? Blaise Zabini?"

"Keluarga Zabini? Yang mempunyai pabrik _wine _terbesar dan paling terkenal itu?" Makarov akhirnya masuk ke dalam percakapan menyeringai. "Mungkin aku bisa bercakapa-cakap dengan kedua orangtuanya…"

Wajah Harry memerah. "Dad! Aku terlalu muda untuk acara-acara seperti _itu!"_

Makarov hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambut Harry.

"Ayo, kiddo, kau tak cari kompartemen, eh?"

Harry menggeleng lalu menarik kopernya, dan menaikinya dibantu oleh Al. Tapi sayangnya, ketika ia sedang berjalan di koridor sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan, ia tidak melihat seseorang datang dari depan.

"Auch!"

Ia hampir saja terjengkal ke belakang kalau tidak dua pasang tangan menangkap lengannya.

"Eits, hati-hati-"

"-kalau kau berjalan-"

"-anak kelas satu yang mungil-"

"-dan pendek!"

Mendengar kata pendek, Harry langsung mendelik. Ia berdiri tegak dan menatap kedua orang yang menyelamatkannya itu. Dua anak kembar, sekitar kelas tiga. Dengan rambut merah dan wajah identik.

"Well well, lihat siapa Gred-"

"-seorang Harry Potter Forge-"

"-dan ia terjungkal!" mereka berkata bersamaan di akhir kalimat, dan menyeringai bersamaa.

Harry men _death glare _mereka, berusaha mempertahankan topengnya. Tapi tidaaaak, ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosi wajahnya sekarang –hei, kenapa harus terlepas sekarang? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu ia Harry Potter?

'Ah iya,' gumam Harry, tangannya otomatis naik ke bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat di dahinya. Menghela nafas mengetahui luka itu terlihat ketika ia jatuh, Harry menutupinya dengan rambutnya.

"_And prey, tell me, who are you two?"_

Mereka berdua saling bertatap dan menaikan bahu mereka bersamaan, lalu berkata bersamaan, "Fred dan George Weasley, _at your service, _ma'am!"

Harry kembali men _death glare _mereka ketika mendengar kata ma'am. Memang sih, dengan fiturnya yang seperti ini ia seperti seorang _Dark Elf, _tapi bukan berarti ia terlihat seperti _cewek. _

"Selow selow, Harry-"

"-kami hanya bercanda-"

"-kau bisa turunkan _death glare-"_

"_-_yang seperti Snape itu!"

Terkekeh karena ia tahu siapa Snape yang mereka bicarakan, Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk sampai pinggang, "Harry Potter _at your service, misters!"_

"_We like you!" _Fred dan George berkata bersamaan, membuat Harry yang awalnya bingung menjadi tersenyum kecil.

"Well, begitulah. Kalau begitu, permisi-" dan dengan itu Harry berjalan menelusuri koridor, tidak melihat si kembar Weasley yang berbisik pelan dan menyeringai.

Akhirnya Harry menemukan satu kompartemen kosong, dan menaiki kopernya dengan _wandless. _Ia sedikit pintar dengan cabang sihir yang satu itu, karena sihirnya mengalir dari inti di dalamnya ke seluruh tubuh. Dan kalau ia memusatkannya di tangan, ia bisa tidak menggunakan tongkatnya. Tongkat yang ia punya hanya sebagai pemusat, membuat sihirnya ke satu titik dan memusatkannya ke titik itu. Sementara dengan _wandless, _membuat sihirnya menyebar luas dan merata.

Tersenyum, Harry menaruh sangkar Hedwig di satu kursi dan keluar lagi. Ia turun dan kembali menyapa ayah dan pamannya untuk berbincang, lalu memperhatikan sekitar hanya untuk melihat Draco Malfoy dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa itu mereka?"

Al berbalik untuk melihat sosok Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, dua orang yang ia kenal baik dulu ketika masih di Hogwarts, karena mereka bertiga satu asrama. Al mengangguk kaku dan kembali melihat kepada Harry.

"Ingat Harry, aku tahu kau sanggup menghadapi para ular karena kau adalah ular sendiri-"

"Hei!"

"-tapi aku tidak bisa tidak mengucapkan hati-hati. Dan jangan masuk perangkap siapapun, terutama Dumbledore, mengerti?"

Harry mengangguk.

Makarov menatap anaknya lekat-lekat. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berpisah lama, walau Christmas dan Tahun Baru nanti ia akan kembali ke mansion. Tapi tetap saja… apalagi 31 Oktober nanti Harry akan sendiri. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau setiap malam Halloween, atau Samhain di dunia sihir, Harry mengalami nasib paling sial sepanjang tahun. Entah itu terluka, diculik, dan sebagainya.

"_Take care, son."_

Harry mengangguk, dan maju untuk memeluk ayahnya. Makarov, tersenyum kecil, menyambut anaknya. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berpisah dan Makarov memberikan sebuah kotak kepada anaknya.

Harry menaikan alisnya.

"Hadiahmu," jawab sang Italia itu simpel.

Harry membukanya, tersenyum takjub, lalu menutupnya kembali dan memegangnya erat. "Thanks dad!"

Suara siulan kereta api terdengar, dan Harry sekali lagi memeluk ayahnya dan Al, lalu berjalan tenang menuju pintu masuk. Topengnya terpasang kembali, wajahnya tenang tanpa menunjukan emosi sama sekali. Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan wajar, seolah-olah hanya melihat sambil lalu tapi Harry menggunakan ingatan fotografisnya untuk mengingat semuanya, semua wajah yang ia lihat.

Ia kembali ke kompartemennya dan meraih satu buku strategi. Desember nanti, Al akan mengetes dalam bidang strategi dan ekonomi dasar, jadi Harry bersiap dari sekarang.

Ia bisa merasakan kereta berjalan, tapi ia mengabaikannya dan tetap membaca, sampai sebuah ketukan di pintu kompartemen menghentikannya.

Ia mendongkak dari buku yang ia baca dan matanya langsung mengunci kepada sepasang mata yang ia kenal…

"Zabini?"

Italia itu hanya mengangguk. Menghela nafas, Harry menutup bukunya dan berjalan, membuka pintu.

"Ya?"

Tapi Blaise Zabini tidak masuk, ia hanya berdiri di luar.

"Hei."

Suaranya yang dalam, entah mengapa selalu membuat Harry tersenyum dan melepas topengnya; walau efeknya sama seperti si Kembar, entah mengapa yang ini… beda.

"Hei, _wanna come in?"_

Tapi Italia itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku satu kompartemen dengan Draco Malfoy, di Slytherin. Dan ia sudah mengetahui kau ada di sini. Jadi bersiap saja."

Walau kata-katanya datar, Harry tahu maksudnya. Draco Malfoy ingin berteman denganya, menawarkan persahabatan. Atau mungkin aliansi.

"Menurutmu?"

Blaise hanya menyeringai kecil. "_Your decision."_

Harry menaikan alisnya. "_And yourself?"_

"_Do you think I'll accept?"_

Harry tertawa mendengarnya. "Yah, mungkin tidak. Hanya itu?"

Anggukan.

"_Thanks, by the way. See you at school."_

Blaise berjalan pergi dan Harry menutup pintu. Ia tersenyum. Ah, mungkin karena Blaise tidak menerima Malfoy sebagai _teman, _ia juga tidak? Walau ia ingin menyelamatkan anak itu dari pengaruh ayahnya, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin berada di sampingnya terus, hm? Lagi pula, terlalu cepat untuk menilai. Ia ingin melihat dulu anak-anak asramanya, dan memutuskan mana yang bisa dijadikan teman, atau hanya sebagai seseorang yang dikenal, dan mana yang musuh.

Menghela nafas, ia kembali duduk. Tapi ia tidak membaca kembali bukunya, tapi membuka kotak yang diberikan ayahnya.

Isinya adalah sebuah pistol isi empt peluru dengan pegangan dan berat yang pas untuk anak seusianya, dan bisa menembus perisai sihir. Benda terbaru buatan lab keluarga Capiano, dengan seorang ilmuwan lulusan American Magic University.

"Thanks dad," gumamnya, dan menaruh kembali pistol tersebut di tempatnya, dan ia sembunyikan di dalam kompartemen. Baru saja ia akan membaca lagi, sebuah ketukan terdengar.

Menghela nafas kesal, ia mendongkak dan kemudian melihat seseorang berambut merah yang sama dengan si Kembar Weasley berdiri di sana. Ia terlihat seumuran dengan Harry, dan ia tahu kalau ini adalah anak laki-laki keluarga Weasley yang baru masuk Hogwarts tahun ini, yang tadi ia lihat dengan segerombolan keluarga berambut merah juga.

"Ada yang duduk di sini?" anak itu bertanya sambil menunjuk tempat duduk di seberang Harry yang kosong. "Tempat yang lain sudah penuh."

Harry, walau menatap anak itu dengan tampang datar, dalam hati curiga. Mengapa ia bilang tempat lain sudah penuh? Harry memilih kompartemen belakang, ia tahu masih banyak tempat kosong lain. Apa si kembar memberitahu namanya kepadanya? 'Ah, kalau begitu salah satu orang yang ingin mencari ketenaran,' batin Harry, tapi toh ia membiarkan anak itu masuk. Sekali-sekali bermain tidak apa-apa, ya kan?

Tapi sebelum mereka bisa berbicara, dua orang muncul di depan pintu, kedua kepala identik menoleh masuk.

"Hei, Ron-"

"-kau sudah menemukan-"

"-orang yang kau cari-cari-"

"-yang kau ributkan sejak tadi, eh?"

'Ternyata benar mereka yang memberitahuu namaku,' batin Harry kesal, dan memberikan Fred dan George _death glare_nya. Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun –walau sebenarnya Harry bisa melihat mata mereka sedikit waspada- dan tetap berbicara.

"Dengar, kami akan pergi ke tengah kereta- Lee Jordan punya tarantula raksasa."

"Baiklah," gumam anak itu, Ron.

"Harry," kata kepala yang di kiri, yang bisa Harry ketahui sebagai George, "kita sudah berkenalan tadi, eh ma'am? Ini adik kami, Ron. Sampai nanti!"

"Dan jangan biarkan ia tenang, Harry!" seru Fred, dan mereka berdua berlalu.

Harry menghela nafas dan menatap Ron sebentar, tapi akhirnya ia kembali mengambil bukunya yang terabaikan di sebelahnya dan kembali membaca.

Baru saja ia membaca beberapa halaman, dan berkutat di halaman 16 karena beberapa kata yang kurang ia mengerti –salah sendiri Al mengirimkan buku dalam bahasa Jerman!- Ron angkat suara.

"Jadi kau benar Harry Potter?" tanyanya menyelutuk.

Harry menghela nafas. Anak ini, benar-benar ya. Tapi ia memilih ikut bermain. Hmm, mungkin nanti ada hal yang menarik, eh?

Jawabannya hanya sebuah anggukan.

"Oh, yah, kukira tadi Fred dan George cuma bercanda," gumam Ron, "dan apakah benar-benar ada… kau tahu, kan…"

Dan parahnya, ia menunjuk dahi Harry.

Menggerutu dalam hati –sumpah, ia _benci _perhatian seperti ini! Orang yang ingin melihat dirinya sebagai Harry Potter _The Boy Who Lived _bukan Harry!- tapi toh ia menyibakkan poninya juga, memperlihatkan luka sambaran kilat yang terlihat masih baru.

"Jadi di situlah Kau-Tahu-Siapa…"

'Pertanyaan yang sudah jelas-jelas,' batin Harry sakrastik.

"Ya."

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu? Kau lihat wajahnya-"

Crap, apa ia tidak tahu bahwa ia baru saja membangkitkan ingatan menyakitkan?

"Tidak, yang kuingat hanya cahaya hijau. Itu saja."

Ron menatapnya takjub.

Harry menggerutu dalam hati. Sungguh, apa ia tidak mengerti bahwa mengungkit topik ini hanya akan mengungkit masa lalunya? Sunggu tidak sensitif.

Tapi Harry hanya tersenyum kecil, malu. Seharusnya, sekarang ia berakting sebagai seorang Harry Potter yang tinggal di dunia muggle dan tidak mengerti mengenai dunia sihir. Seorang anak yang pemalu dan baik hati.

Uh, topeng yang… tidak terlalu enak ia pakai.

Tapi setidaknya ia hanya harus memakainya selama perjalanan, karena setelah ini, setelah mereka sampai di Hogwarts dan mengikuti Seleksi, ia akan betindak sesuai asrama yang ia masuki. Ia tidak yakin ia masuk Huflepuff, mengingat ia memang loyal _tapi _hanya terhadap orang-orang yang benar-benar ia percaya. Tujuh tahun tinggal di Mansion Capiano saja tidak membuatnya langsung percaya dan dekat dengan para anggota yang tinggal di sana. Bahkan, orang yang ia percaya hanya delapan orang, termasuk ayah dan pamannya.

Kalau tentang teman yang ia punya…

Ia hanya kenal anak-anak para 'kepala' keluarga negara-negara di Eropa, dan beberapa aliansi yang dikenal di luar Eropa. Sedangkan yang ia kenal baik hanya Lewis William, pewaris keluarga William, ketua negara Swiss, yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Lalu ada lagi Francissa Darcy, adik dari Rosaline Darcy, sahabat Kim. Sejak Kim memperkenalkannya kepada gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, mereka saling akrab satu sama lain karena Frans berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang ia kenal dari pertemuan ayahnya. Gadis itu hanya ingin menjadi temannya. Lagi pula, keluarga Darcy sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Capiano sehingga tidak perlu lagi adanya pernikahan politik.

Lalu terakhir, Hibari Taichi, anak dari Hibari Kyoya, _guards _khusus keluarga Vongola. Taichi, yang lebih tua setahun darinya, adalah satu-satunya anak yang bisa menebak dirinya adalah Harry Potter. Dan hal itu bukan masalah, karena Taichi sekarang berada di kelas dua di asrama Ravenclaw. Mereka memang tinggal di Russia dan seharusnya Taichi bersekolah di sana, tapi ayahnya memutuskan Hogwarts lebih aman. Lagi pula, anak yang satu itu penasaran dengan 'rumah' dari Harry.

Ia kemudian baru tersadar… berarti Taichi ada di sini sedari tadi, di kerata yang sama dengannya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak melihat Taichi ataupun Kyoya-san? Mereka berdua kan bukan tipe yang telat…

Mungkin ada masalah di Russia jadi mereka telat? Hmm, mungkin, karena ayahnya berkata sambil lalu kalau ada sedikit kerusuhan di Vongola. Katanya ada pemberontakan dan sebagainya.

'Hanya orang bodoh yang mau memberontak dari keluarga Vongola,' gumam Harry sambil melihat pemandangan di luar. 'Sebagai penguasa paling besar di dunia, dan mempunyai 'cabang' di mana-mana serta aliansi kuat di semua negara.'

"Kudengar kau tinggal dengan muggle," anak di seberangnya, Ron, memulai percakapan dengan suara guggup. Harry _hampir _memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tahan dan berpura-pura tertarik. "Seperti apa mereka?"

Harry berfikir dulu. Dari sudut mana ia akan menjawab? Hmm, mungkin ia akan menjawab dari penglihatannya tentang keluarga Dursley.

"Mengerikan– yah, tidak semua sih. Tapi paman, bibi, dan sepupuku mengerikan. Coba kalau aku punya tiga kakak laki-laki penyihir." –yah, tidak penyihir semua sih, tapi satu penyihir dan dua hunter. Tapi apa bedanya coba? Hahaha.

"Lima." Kata Ron, dan ia terlihat muram. Harry sepertinya mengerti maksudnya- "Aku anak keenam dalam keluarga kami yang masuk Hogwarts. Bisa dikatakan banyak yang diharapikan dariku. Bill dan Charlie sudah lulus dan meninggalkan Hogwarts– Bill dulu Ketua Murid dan Charlie kapten Quidditch. Sekarang Percy terpilih menjadi Prefek. Fred dan George banyak main-main, tetapi nilai mereka bagus-bagus dan semua orang menganggap mereka kocak. Semua orang mengharapkan aku akan berprestasi sebaik mereka, tetapi kalaupun aku berhasil, ini bukan hal yang istimewa, karena mereka sudah melakukannya lebih dulu. Kau juga tak akan punya barang baru, kalau punya lima kakak. Jubah dan pakaianku bekas Bill, tongkatku bekas Charlie, dan tikusku tikus tua yang dulu milik Percy."

Selama Ron merogoh kantong jubahnya, Harry memikirkan temannya –apa Ron bisa ia bilang teman? Hmm, mungkin belum, tapi lihat sajalah nanti apakah anak berambut merah itu masih tetap ingin berteman dengannya kalau ia masuk Slytherin?- Ron termasuk tipe yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan keluarganya. Oh, bukan berarti ia diabaikan, tidak. Kalau ingatan Harry benar, Ron mempunyai satu-satunya adik perempuan dalam keluarga, yang biasanya lebih dimanja. Dan kalau dilihat dari kakak-kakaknya yang sukses, kedua orangtuanya berharap banyak dari Ron. Tapi dari nada suaranya menceritakan kakak-kakaknya, ia bisa melihat ada rasa cemburu di sana. Hmm, kalau tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, ia akan terus berada di balik bayangan kakaknya. Sama seperti Draco, dalam bayangan ayahnya. Tapi bedanya, Ron menyalurkannya dengan rasa cemburu, Draco tumbuh dengan melihat ayahnya sebagai idolanya; dan ia mendengar dari Al kalau Lucius bukan salah satu orang yang, ah, _baik. _

Tapi Harry, dari percakapan singkat yang ia alami dengan pewaris nama Malfoy itu, Draco salah satu anak yang bisa di toleransi. Setidaknya, setelah melihat dari balik topeng yang ia pakai.

"Namanya Scrabbers, dan ia tidak berguna sama sekali."

Kalimat yang di ucapkan Ron membuat Harry tersadar dari pikirannya, dan melihat tikus yang tertidur pulas di sebelah Ron. Perlahan, pewaris keluarga Capiano itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan memicingkan matanya sedikit. Ada yang aneh dari tikus itu… apa hanya firasatnya saja? Mungkin... karena ia terlalu paranoid, dan mengingat Al harus melewati satu tahun lebih dikejar oleh Voldemort dan pada dasarnya Harry belajar dari _brunette _itu, sudah wajarlah.

"-karena terpilih sebagai Prefek tetapi mereka tidak mam- maksudku, aku jadi dapat Scrabbers."

Telinga Ron memerah, hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya. Walau setengah mendengarkan, Harry mengerti dan ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah kalau Ron tidak mampu membeli burung hantu, atau tidak mampu membeli barang baru. Toh banyak orang tidak mampu yang sukses, andai bekerja keras, _no? _

Entah mengapa, Harry menceritakan pengalamannya di keluarga Dursley –yang sedikit di edit dan ia tambahkan, mana mungkin kan ia membiarkan orang lain tahu kalau ia diperlakukan buruk oleh orang yang dilihat sebagai paman dan bibinya? Lagi pula ia tidak bisa menceritakan kalau ia di adopsi oleh _Mafia King _di Eropa, bukan?

Mereka mengobrol sedikit, dan Ron mulai berbicara tentang Quidditch. Inilah salah satu hal yang ia suka, walau ia harus hati-hati tidak membiarkan Ron tahu ia tahu banyak mengenai Quidditch –_heck, _ia bahkan menonton salah satu pertandingan Quidditch di Bulgaria! Tapi tetap saja, bisa berbicara santai dengan seseorang yang seumuran dengan Harry adalah salah satu pengalaman yang menarik, mengingat Lewis, Taichi dan Frans hanya bisa berkunjung pada liburan.

Sekitar setengah satu, terdengan bunyi berkelontang dari lorong. Kaget, Harry bergerak secara insting dan segera melompat dengan tangan kanannya sudah siap mengeluarkan _dagger _dari lengan kirinya. Untungnya, Ron yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanya troli makan siang, menganggap Harry sudah lapar dan tidak sabar membeli jajanan.

Seorang wanita tua mendorong troli berisi aneka macam makanan, menengok ke dalam kompartemen mereka. "Mau beli sesuatu dari troli, anak-anak?"

Harry, yang tadi hanya sarapan sedikit mengingat ia terlalu bergembira untuk berangkat langsung mengangguk ceria, tapi Ron diam di tempat dengan telinga sedikit memerah. Rupanya ia sudah membawa bekal sandwich.

"Ada apa saja, ma'am?" tanya Harry sopan. Sudah kebiasaan sih, karena ia belajar _etique _secara ketat dengan Angel.

"Ah, anak yang sangat sopan," kata wanita itu gembira. "Seperti biasa, nak, cokelat kodok, kacang segala rasa Bertie Bott, Permen Karet Tiup, Pastel Labu, Bolu Kuali, dan lainnya."

Harry akhirnya membeli satu pak cokelat kodok –karena menurut Al, cokelat ini _enak- _dan hanya membeli satu kotak kacang segala rasa, dan lima Pastel Labu, lalu membayarnya. Setelah berterima kasih, Harry kembali ke dalam kompartemen dengan lengan penuh cokelat.

Ron menatapnya kaget.

"Lapar, eh?"

Harry hanya menyeringai.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua saling bercakapan sambil memakan cokelat yang Harry beli, karena Harry berhasil meyakinkan Ron kalau ia tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semua cokelat sendiri.

Harry membuka Cokelat Kodok pertamanya, terlihat tidak yakin.

"Bukan kodok asli, kan?"

Ron tertawa. "Tentu saja bukan, Harry. Di dalamnya biasanya terdapat kartu yang bisa dikoleksi. Coba saja lihat!"

Harry membuka bungkusan berbentuk segi lima itu dengan hati-hati. Yup, cokelatnya tidak melompat seperti kodok, walau bentuknya memang kodok. Ia melempar cokelat itu ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan. Lalu ia menunduk, melihat kartu di dalamnya.

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih dan tubuhnya sedikit begetar. Ia masih belum melupakan nama itu, nama orang yang menaruhnya di keluarga Dursley melawan isi Surat Wasiat orangtuanya; orang yang menamakan dirinya sendiri sebagai _magical guardian _Harry padahal ayah dan ibunya meminta kedua sahabatnya yang menjadi _magical guardian-_

Ngomong-ngomong, di _mana _Sirius Black dan Remus Lupin?

Sumpah, Harry sesaat terlupa dengan dua nama itu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu marah kepada Dumbledore? Mungkin nanti ia bisa mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan, atau meminta tolong Al dan Felix untuk menyelidikinya –mereka berdua sangat ahli dalam mencari informasi.

Harry kembali teringat tentang kartu yang berada di genggamannya, dan ia melihat foto Albus Dumbledore, seorang pria tua dengan kacamata bulan separuh dan hidung bengkok dan jenggot putih panjang. Mendengus, ia membalik kartunya dan membaca:

_Albus Dumbledore saat ini menjabat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts.. _

_Banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai penyihir terbesar di zaman modern ini. Professor Dumbledore khususnya terkenal karena berhasil mengalahkan penyihir aliran hitam Gindelwald pada tahun 1945, penemuannya untuk dua belas kegunaan darah naga, dan karyanya di bidang alkimia yang dikerjakan bersama mitranya, Nicolas Flames. Profesor Dumbledore menyukai music kamar dan boling. _

Mendengus lagi. Oh, sebuah informasi yang benar-benar detail.

Ia kembali membalikan kartunya.

Dumbledore menghilang.

"Dumbledore… menghilang?"

Suaranya sedikit aneh, dan Ron tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja! Kau tidak mengharapkan ia berada di sana terus seharian, bukan?"

Ah iya, Harry lupa kalau foto di dunia sihir bisa bergerak. Malah beberapa bisa berbicara. Padahal baru saja ia berbicara dengan foto Salazar Slytherin di _vault-_nya.

Harry melihat Ron memperhatikan Cokelat Kodok dengan kepingin, maka bocah itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melempar satu cokelat kepada Ron.

"Makan saja, masih banyak kok."

Tersenyum berterima kasih, Ron mulai membuka Cokelat Kodok. Mereka kembali berbicara, sampai terdengar sebuah ketukan dari pintu.

Harry dan Ron mendongkak, melihat seorang anak laki-laki berwajah bundar berdiri di sana, dengan mata sembab seperti habis menangis.

"Ya?"

"Maaf," katanya gugup, "tapi apakah kalian melihat katak?"

Harry menggeleng, begitu juga dengan Ron.

Anak itu terlihat kecewa. "Yah, hilang deh! Kabur terus dariku."

"Ia akan muncul," gumam Harry, walau sedikit tidak yakin.

"Yah, kalau kau melihatnya…"

Dan anak itu pergi.

Harry dan Ron saling bertatapan, lalu Harry menaikan alisnya heran sementara Ron mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Baru saja Harry akan berbicara, Ron sudah menyela.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia sesedih itu," kata Ron. "Kalau aku membawa katak, aku akan kehilangan dia secepat mungkin. Tahu tidak, aku membaca Scabbers supaya aku tidak bicara."

Dan tikus yang dibicarakan itu masih tidur di sebelah Ron.

Harry menatap tikus itu. Lagi-lagi, ada perasaan aneh. Menghela nafas frustasi, Harry meraih Pastel Labunya dan mulai mengunyah, membiarkan Ron berbicara.

"Dia bisa saja mati dan kau tidak akan mengetahui perbedaannya. Aku mencoba mengubahnya kemarin mejadi kuning, tapi mantranya tidak bekerja. Akan kutunjukan padamu. Lihat-"

Perubahan warna? Bukannya itu termasuk Transfigurasi tingkat menengah?

Menaikan bahunya tak peduli, Harry memperhatikan Ron mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir lama yang terlihat tak terawat dari sakunya. Melihat tongkat sihir itu, tangan Harry reflek bergerak ke pergelangan tangan kanannya, di mana ia menaruh tongkat sihirnya. Oh, walaupun ia bisa _wandless, _ia tetap suka, cinta dengan tongkatnya. Dengan perasaan hangat yang mengalir setiap ia memegang tongkatnya, dan dengan siraman _Holy Water, _ia menghilangkan rasa khawatir berlebihan Sam dan –walau orangnya tidak mengakui- Dean. Dengan pengalaman mereka sekian tahun menjadi _hunters, _wajar sajalah.

Harry memperhatikan dengan takjub saat Ron baru saja akan mengayunkan, tapi sayangnya terdengar ketukan dari pintu, lagi. Memutar lehernya, Harry melihat sosok anak perempuan yang seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut cokelat keriting yang mengembang. Walau begitu, Harry bisa melihat kalau anak perempuan itu akan tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik, kalau saja rambutnya diluruskan sedikit.

Tapi matanyalah yang membuat Harry tertarik. Mata itu mencerminkan pengetahuan dan keingin tahuan, tapi sayangnya ada rasa _bossy _di sana. Ooh, ia melihat mata yang sama di dalam diri Nicole, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi sekarang Nicole bisa mengontrol emosi yang timbul di matanya. Harry tahu anak ini akan menonjol di kelas, dengan kepintaranya.

Anak itu membuka pintu.

"Ya?" tanya Harry, menegakan punggungnya.

"Ada yang lihat katak? Katak Neville hilang," katanya. Suaranya berwibawa, sama seperti suara Kim saat ia menjadi pemimpin penyerangan, atau saat Angel memberikan laporan setelah misi.

"Kami sudah bilang kami tidak-"

"Kami tidak melihat katak milik Neville, miss-"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione terlihat takjub dengan tata karma Harry, dan bocah itu menyeringai.

"Harry Potter, _miss," _Harry mengulurkan tangannya, yang disambut dengan Hermione setelah gadis itu lewat dari _shock_-nya.

"Ah, kehormatan bertemu denganmu, Harry."

"_Pleasure is mine, miss Granger."_

Tertawa pelan, Hermione mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ron, yang menyambutnya was-was.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ah, dan kulihat kau akan menyihir, coba lihat."

Ron berdeham.

"Erm, _cahaya mentari, mentega, kemuning. _

_Ubahlah tikus gemuk bodoh ini menjadi kuning."_

Tidak berubah apa-apa.

Menggerutu kesal, Ron menotol-notol tikusnya.

"Jangan! Kupikir, yang salah padamu adalah mantranya, memang mantra seperti itu ada? Ah ya, apa kalian sudah tahu masuk asrama mana? Aku sudah membaca semua, dan kupikir lebih enak di Gryffindor, kau tahu, asrama yang sama dengan Albus Dumbledore. Tapi kupikir Ravenclaw juga tidak terlalu buruk… ah, itu Neville, sampai nanti!"

Dan Hermione pergi.

Tersenyum kecil, Harry kembali meraih bukunya, menekadkan untuk menyelesaikan setengahnya, atau paling tidak satu pertiganya sebelum mereka sampai di Hogwarts.

Tapi sayangnya, baru saja ia membaca sekitar dua puluh halaman –dan itu juga ia harus meraih kamus bahasa German miliknya yang ia ringankan dan ia masukan ke dalam kotak tak berdasar di kantong jubahnya, karena banyak sekali kosa kata yang masih tidak ia mengerti- dan Ron memperhatikannya dengan takjub sebelum beralih ke cokelatnya, pintu kompartemen bergeser.

"Apa lagi sih," gerutu Harry, menutup kencang kamus dan menandakan halaman dari bukunya. Ia mendongkak dan kembali menggerutu. Di pintu, terdapat seorang Draco Malfoy dan dua anak laki-laki bertubuh besar di belakangnya, bertingkah sebagai bodyguard.

Merlin…

"Ya?" tanya Harry lagi,kali ini dengan nada bosan.

"Ku dengar dari seluruh gerbong, Harry Potter ada di kompartemen ini. Jadi, rupanya kau ya?" katanya dengan nada sedikit datar, dan dengan wajah datar juga.

Ooh, memakai topeng Malfoy rupanya. Oke, sekarang Harry akan memainkan perannya.

"Yah, begitulah."

"Oh, ini Crabbe, dan ini Goyle. Dan namaku Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Sebelum Harry dapat menjawab, Ron terbatuk dan tertawa kecil.

Perhatian Draco teralih ke Ron, dan ia mencibir.

"Kau pikir namaku lucu, eh? Coba kita lihat, rambut merah, bintik-bintik di pipi. Aku tidak perlu menyanyaimu, karena ayahku bilang orang dengan deskripsi itu selalu seorang Weasley."

Tuh kan, ayahnya lagi.

Draco kembali menatap Harry, keduanya saling bertatapan dengan perhitungan di mata.

"Kau akan segera tahu beberapa keluarga penyihir yang jauh lebih baik dari yang lain, Potter. Jangan sampai berteman dengan ornag yang salah. Aku bisa membantumu dalam hal ini."

Dan ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Harry menatapnya sekian lama.

"Aku mungkin menyambut tanganmu, Malfoy, tapi bukan berarti aku _langsung _menerima kau menjadi yang lebih baik hanya dari kata-katamu. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu, kau tahu, Malfoy. Mari ku lihat seperti apa kau yang _sebenarnya, _dan mari kulihat semua orang yang _sebenarnya, _dan aku bisa menentukan sendiri mana orang yang salah, dan yang benar."

Ah, sebuah jawaban yang setidaknya bisa diterima.

Harry menyambut tangan itu, dan menggenggamnya sedikit, lalu melepaskannya. Wajah Draco masih datar, tapi Harry bisa melihat, di balik _façade _yang ada di matanya, ada sesuatu yang baru dalam mata dan pikiran Draco.

Dan _blonde _itu menyeringai.

"Well well, pilihan yang bijak, Potter. Sangat, _Slytherin. _Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di Hogwarts, eh? Dan Slytherin menerima siapa saja, yang setidaknya cukup _layak."_

Dan dengan itu ia pergi, diikuti dengan kroni-kroninya.

Harry menutup pintu dan berbalik, memijat dahinya.

"Ada apa sih dengan semua orang, mengetuk pintu dan mengusik waktu istirahat orang lain? _Damn it, and I not yet finish that book!" _ia berkata sedikit takjub, akhirnya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat duduk dan menaikan kakinya, menyilangkannya, dan duduk dengan nyaman sementara tangannya sudah meraih bukunya.

Ia tidak memperhatikan Ron menatapnya dengan aneh, sampai sekitar tiga halaman kemudian. Ia mendongkak, dan melihat Ron masih menatapnya aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kau-kau dengan Malfoy-"

"Aku hanya menyambut tangannya, membuat kami berkenalan secara resmi. Tapi bukan berarti aku setuju _berteman _dengannya, bukan? Lagi pula, aku penasaran dengan sosok Draco Malfoy yang _sebenarnya."_

"Tapi dia Draco Malfoy yang sebenarnya!" seru Ron, tapi Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ia berada di lingkup ayahnya terlalu dalam, Ron. Ia menilai orang lain sesuai dengan apa yang ayahnya diktekan. Aku hanya ingin mengetaui Draco Malfoy yang sudah terlepas dari ayahnya, mungkin ia akan lebih menyenangkan, eh?"

Mengabaikan gerutuan Ron, Harry kembali menekuni bukunya.

Betul saja, ia sudah mencapai halaman tengah ketika jendela di luar menampakan hari sudah petang. Ia mendongkak dan melihat Ron tertidur. Menyeringai dan menggeleng kepalanya, Harry bergerak diam tanpa suara meraih jubah hitamnya dan atasan seragamnya, sebuah kemeja berwarna putih, dan dasi berwarna hitam polos yang nanti akan berubah sesuai warna asramanya. Ia tetap memakai celana jeansnya, dan dengan hati-hati menutupi _daggers_-nya dengan lengan kemejanya.

Ia memakai jubahnya, lalu membangunkan Ron. Untungnya, anak lelaki bungsu Weasley itu sudah memakai jubah sekolahnya. Mereka berdua menunggu sampai kereta berheti; keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa. Well, Harry mengerti sih, karena Ron melihatnya berbeda setelah ia berjabat tangan dengan Draco.

Setelah kereta berhenti, mereka keluar perlahan-lahan dan sampai di sebuah stasiun. Stasiun Hogsmade, seingat Harry.

"Kelas satu! Kelas satu sebelah sini!"

Harry mendengar suara lantang, dan berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Seorang setengah raksasa dengan lentera di tangannya, melambai di tengah keramaian. Beberapa anak menyapanya, dan manusia-setengah-raksasa itu menyapanya balik.

Harry berjalan, kali ini sendiri. Ia lihat dari sudut matanya, total terdapat kurang lebih empat puluh anak kelas satu. Dan ia melihatnya, Blaise Zabini, di sudut, _blend in _dengan bayangan.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan menyeringai.

Harry dan anak kelas satu lainnya mengikuti Hagrid –nama manusia setengah raksasa itu- ke arah lain, ke sebuah pinggir danau dengan beberapa perahu.

"Satu perahu tidak boleh lebih dari empat orang!"

Harry merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang lengannya pelan. Ia bersiap menyerang, tapi entah mengapa orang itu terasa familier. Oh iya, Blaise.

Tanpa suara, Blaise membawanya ke salah satu perahu, yang di isi dengan dua anak perempuan. Satu berambut hitam panjang diikat satu dengan wajah sedikit angkuh, satu lagi anak yang Harry curigai sebagai Daphne Greengrass karena kemiripannya dengan Al.

"Sedetik lagi kalian akan melihat Hogwarts untuk pertama kalinya," seru Hagrid, "sesudah belokan ini."

Harry mendongkak dan terdiam. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Waaah,"

Terdengar gumamam kagum. Kastil Hogwarts memang… wah. Harry menutup matanya saat ia merasakan _wards _Hogwarts membasuhnya, dan membiarkan masuk. Hogwarts tahu, walaupun ia membawa banyak senjata, senjata tersebut untuk mempertahankan diri.

Tapi, ada yang salah dengan _wards _ini… ada apa?

Sebelum Harry berfikir lebih jauh, perahu berhenti dan ia ditarik sedikit oleh Blaise, dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke dalam kastil. Harry menaiki undakan yang membawa mereka ke dalam, dan mata terlatihnya melihat sekeliling dengan cermat.

Di ujung tangga, di depan pintu raksasa, seorang wanita menunggu mereka.

"Terima kasih Hagrid, biar aku ambil alih sekarang."

Hagrid mengangguk. "Sudah semua, Profesor McGonagall."

Dan Hagrid pergi menuju lorong samping.

Profesor McGonagall menatap mereka, dan Harry langsung merasakan rasa hormat. Wanita itu cerdas, dan cermat. Bukan seseorang yang bisa ditipu dengan gampang.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts. Pesta awal tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai, tetapi sebelum kalian mengambil tempat duduk di Aula Besar, kalian akan diseleksi masuk rumah asrama. Ada empat asrama di sini, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin. Masing-masing asrama punya sejarah luhur dan masing-masing telah menghasilkan penyihir hebat. Selama kalian di Hogwarts, prestasi dan kemenangan kalian akan menambah angka bagi asrama kalian, sementara pelanggaran perraturan akan membuat angka asrama kalian dikurangi. Asrama dengan nilai terbanyak akan memenangkan Piala Asrama. Kuharap kalian akan membawa kebanggaan bagi asrama manapun yang akan kalian tempati.

"Upacara seleksi akan berlangsung beberapa menit lagi di hadapan seluruh penghuni sekolah. Kusarankan kalian semua merapihkand iri sebisa mungkin selama menunggu."

Harry menghela nafas. Rambutnya, sudah di tata seperti apapun, tidak akan menurut kecuali kalau dipanjangkan. Ia hanya akan menunggu sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit, Profesor McGonagall kembali dan bersuara seperti mengusir sesuatu. Harry mendongkak dan terbelalak. Hantu! Tapi berbeda dengan hantu yang diburu Dean dan Sam di Amerika, hantu ini berbeda.

"Sekarang, berbaris satu-satu, dan ikuti aku." Suara tegas Profesor McGonagall terdengar.

Harry berbaris di belakang seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti keturunan Irlandia, dan dibelakangnya Blaise. Berjalan, mereka memasuki pintu besar itu.

Ia langsung terpana melihat kemegahan Aula Besar. Luas, terang, dengan ratusan lilin melayang di udara dan langit-langit yang menampakan langit luar malam Scotlandia yang cerah.

Mereka sampai di ujung, dan Profesor McGonagall mengisyaratkan mereka untuk berhenti. Ia menghilang dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah kursi dan topi tua.

Harry memperhatikan dengan seksama, tidak memperdulikan tangan Blaise yang berada di punggungnya.

Dan robekan di topi itu terbuka, dan mengeluarkan suara, dan _bernyanyi. _

Inti nyanyian tersebut adalah tentang asrama-asrama di Hogwarts dan deskripsiannya. Harry menyeringai. Hmm, mungkin topi seleksi bisa menempatkannya di asrama yang _benar-benar _untuknya.

"Yang disebut namanya, harap maju dan memakai topi, lalu duduk di atas bangku untuk diseleksi." Katanya, "Abbot, Hannah!"

Seorang anak perempuan maju dan memakai topi itu.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah di seluruh meja, dan Abbot turun dan duduk di meja Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lalu ke "Brocklehurst, Mandy" yang masuk ke Ravcneclam lagi, lalu "Brown Lavender" masuk ke Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" akhirnya masuk Slytherin, dan Harry menyeringai.

"Davies, Tracy!"

Anak perempuan yang tadi satu perahu dengan Harry maju, dan setelah beberapa saat topi itu berteriak, "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry menyeringai.

Lalu akhirnya, "Granger, Hermione!"

Harry menunggu. Hermione, ia bisa melihat kemungkinan masuk Ravenclaw, atau Gryffindor. Tapi yang mana ya…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry menyeringai. Ah, sudah ia duga.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

Harry memperhatikan dengan seksama. Gerakannya anggun tapi penuh dengan kekuatan. Mirip dengan Al, walau Al sudah lama tidak masuk ke dunia sihir dan tidak pernah melihat sepupunya langsung.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry tersenyum.

Lalu dilanjut dengan "Moon" Ravenclaw, "Nott" Slytherin, "Parkinson" Slytherin, lalu kembar "Patil" satu di Ravenclaw, yang satu di Gryffindor, kemudian "Perks, Sally-Anne" masuk Gryffindor, kemudian,

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry maju, tersenyum ketika menemukan tepukan kecil di punggung dari Blaise. Pesannya gampang, 'ku tunggu di meja Slytherin'. Harry mengangguk.

Terdengar bisikan, tapi Harry tidak peduli. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat ke meja para staff dan melihat Albus Dumbledore. Bisa ia rasakan kemarahan mulai muncul, tapi ia mendorongnya dengan Occlumency yang ia kuasai. Ia berjalan tenang, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Dan kemudian topi tersebut menutupi pandangannya.

"Hmm, sulit. Sangat sulit. Mempunyai kepintaran, ooh, dan haus akan ilmu, eh? Kau bisa berkembang di Ravenclaw, tapi sayangnya ada sisi lain yang lebih dominan… dan loyal seperti Hufflepuff? Ah, menarik. Di mana ya?"

"Jangan Gryffindor," batin Harry, menyeringai. "Aku ingin sedikit 'bermain' dengan Dumbledore."

Topi itu terkekeh. "Gryffindor, eh? Kau mewariskan keberanian ayahmu, tapi kau dibesarkan dengan orang lain, lebih hati-hati. Dengan kelicikan yang kau punya, dan ketelitian, kalau begitu…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry melepas topi dengan tenang, menghadapi satu aula yang sunyi. Ia perlahan berjalan ke meja Slytherin, yang perlahan bertepuk tangan, diikuti dengan Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff dengan sopan. Lalu dari meja Gryffindor, si kembar Weasley mulai bertepuk tangan. Ia melihat wajah McGonagall yang shock, serta wajah Dumbledore yang berubah. Tapi yang menarik, wajah kepala asrama Slytherin, Severus Snape, mengeras.

Menyeringai, ia duduk di sebelah Daphne dan menatap Blaise panjang, seolah mengingatkan untuk satu asrama dengannya.

Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, dan ia melihat sosok yang… familier di meja Ravenclaw. Itu-?

Apa yang Frans lakukan di sini?

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya lekat, dan tersenyum. Tapi Harry menghela nafas. Senyum itu berarti Harry berutang cerita kepadanya. Dan Frans tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mendapat cerita lengkap dari Harry.

Yang mengejutkan, di sebelahnya terdapat– _kenapa ada Lewis William di sana?_

Harry menggerutu. Kenapa ketika temannya berada di Hogwarts tanpa bilang-bilang kepadanya?

Ooh, ia pasti akan meminta mereka untuk berbicara. Tapi sekarang, yang terpenting adalah jalannya seleksi. Kemudian, "Thomas, Dean" masuk Gryffindor, dan lalu ketika anak tinggal dua, Ron dan Blaise, "Weasley, Ronald" masuk Gryffindor dan akhirnya "Zabini, Blaise" masuk Slytherin.

Blaise berjalan tenang dari depan dan menuju ke arahnya, dan Harry tersenyum.

"Hey, _glad finally meeting you here," _bisik Blaise setelah ia duduk di sebelahnya.

Harry hanya menatapnya, dan tersenyum misterius. "_Same here."_

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYA! MAAP PANJANG BANGET DAN KEMUNDUUUR, BARU BERES UTS! Hahahahahahahahaha…<p>

Cliffhanger ._.v

Sarap emang gua. Lagi Tes Diagnostik ngetik ya. Tapi emang bete sih. Jadi anak kelas sembilan emang ngebetein. Tiap hari coba pulang sore! Kapan mainnya?

*ehm*

Oh iyaa, kan udah janjiii bakalan masukin rincian Moonlight Shadow. Itu tuh ada di blog gua, link-nya:

**Original Main Character (OMC) Moonlight Shadow:**

http:/ www . mutmutte . co . cc / 2011 / 10 /

**Aliansi dan Keluarga Kenalan Harry dan Makarov: **

http:/ www . mutmutte . co . cc / 2011 / 10 /

Kepanjangan yaa? MAAP!

Didedikasikan untuk tiarautm hahahahaha ;)

Oh iyaa, mengapa masukin Hermione ke Ravenclaw? Karena kupikir 'Mione tuh pinteer banget dan lebih cocok jadi Ravenclaw kalau misalnya Harry tak masuk Gryffindor :D

Oh iya, penname gua ganti yaa, jadi ScarletSky! Hihihi ;)

REVIEW! :D


	6. Hogwarts

_Blaise berjalan tenang dari depan dan menuju ke arahnya, dan Harry tersenyum. _

"_Hey, glad finally meeting you here," bisik Blaise setelah ia duduk di sebelahnya._

_Harry hanya menatapnya, dan tersenyum misterius. "Same here."_

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Shadow<strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.**

**Eventually Blaise/Harry, tapi sepertinya untuk pair itu masih sangaaat lama ._.v untuk pair lain masih belum diputuskan, mari kita lihat sesuai jalan cerita :D**

**A/N: Manipulative!Dumbledore, sedikit bashing!Ron, SLYTHERIN!HARRY, Ravenclaw!Hermione, Eventually SLASH, AU, OC, OOC, a little bit mention of MPreg – Male Pregnancy. Kalau tak suka Dumbledore yang tidak se-'putih' di buku silahkan tekan tombol 'back', dan sebagainya. Terinspirasi dari fict **_**Blood Prince **_**dan sequel-sequelnya oleh **_**ShadeDancer. **_**Berminat untuk membaca? Lihat di list fave-storiesku :D **

**Sayang banget di cerita itu, Fem!Blaise, tapi di sini Blaise-nya cowok kok kan fict Slash :p Yaaah, karena fict Blaise dikiiit banget di HPE apalagi di HPI dan saya tidak berminat baca fict dengan bahasa selain dua bahasa itu, saya berkesperimen dengan pair iniii, semoga suka!**

**Keterangan:**

"**Speak" : Berbicara normal**

"_**Speak" **_**: Bahasanya berbeda, atau istilah**

**::Speak:: : Parseltongue**

'**Speak' : Berfikir**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Hogwarts<strong>

**.**

**1****st**** of September 1991**

**Aula Besar Hogwarts**

Harry menghela nafas.

Di sebelahnya, Blaise menatapnya curiga, menaikan salah satu alisnya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, lalu berbalik dan menatap meja Ravenclaw yang berada di sebelahnya, mencari dua wajah familier.

Itu dia!

Dua pasang mata menatapnya, satu dengan intens satu dengan kekesalan. Harry menghela nafas, menggeleng kepalanya dan mengangkat tangannya, membentuk angka dua. Frans menggeleng, mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk dengan jempolnya ke arah bawah. Mengerutkan dahinya, Harry menatap Lewis yang mengangguk.

"_Damn that two…" _gumam Harry, kembali ke arah makanan di depannya dan kembali menghela nafas. Di sebelahnya, Blaise menaikan alisnya –lagi.

"Siapa itu?" gumam sang Italia itu.

Harry hanya tersenyum kecil. "Francissa Darcy dan Lewis William, _friends."_

"Kau seperti terkejut melihat mereka."

"Memang. Frans memang sudah seperti adik sendiri, dan Lewis paling dekat. Tidak pernah ada yang bilang kepadaku, tapi _well, _tidak ada yang tahu identitasku yang lain kecuali _kau _dan Taichi."

Beberapa orang mendengar nama tersebut langsung menengok. "Hibari Taichi, atau Taichi Hibari anak Ravenclaw?"

Harry mengangguk, menatap anak laki-laki yang bertanya kepadanya itu. Sepertinya anak kelas empat.

"Yang ayahnya adalah _guardian _keluarga Vongola?"

Harry menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya, pusing. "Ya, sepertinya begitu."

Anak itu mengangguk. Harry menatanya diam-diam, dan secara detail. Sosoknya seperti agen terlatih, hmm, kira-kira dari keluarga mana? Ah, yang terpenting, namanya siapa? Kalau misalkan ia sudah mempunyai nama, ia tinggal mencarinya pada waktu liburan nanti.

Tunggu. Sejak kapan berita mengenai Hibari Taichi, anak dari Hibari Kyoya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi berita umum? Dan sejak kapan ada orang _sipil _tahu kalau keluarga Hibari adalah _guardians _Mafia Vongola? Gawat–

Pikirannya terpotong ketika seseorang bersuara. "Jadi," seorang Prefek bergumam, tangannya bermain di atas meja, "Siapa saja yang kita dapat tahun ini, eh?"

Harry melihat sekeliling. Total terdapat sepuluh anak kelas satu Slytherin. Empat perempuan enam laki-laki.

"Kita dapat-"

"Theodore Nott." Anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Crabbe bergumam, dan mengangguk.

"Tracey Davies." Anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir berkata, suaranya tegas. Harry memperhatikannya sejenak, menilainya.

Dilihat dari sikapnya, ia jelas-jelas seorang _pureblood _tapi Harry tahu kalau ibunya adalah seorang _half-blood. _Walau begitu, Keluarga Davies termasuk keluarga 'elite' di Dunia Sihir, dan ayah dari Tracey Davies sendiri sering terdengar di kalangan keluarga Mafia-Penyihir.

Yang ketiga, "Millicent Bulstrode," seorang anak perempuan bertubuh besar berambut hitam bergelombang panjang mengangguk.

"Draco Malfoy _of course, _dan kroni-kroninya, Crabbe dan Goyle," salah seorang anak kelas enam –menurut Harry, dilihat dari tingginya- bersuara. "Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

Gadis di sebelah Harry bersuara, "Daphne Greengrass."

Oh, Harry sudah tahu namanya, tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja ia penasaran mendengar suaranya. Keluarga Greengrass terdengar dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan anggota keluarganya, dan Daphne dan Al adalah salah satu contohnya.

"Pansy Parkinson," anak yang sedari tadi terlihat _nempel _dengan Draco bersuara. Harry menggerakan alisnya kesal. Suaranya _memekik _dan membuat telinganya sedikit sakit.

"Dan tentu saja," prefek yang tadi bertanya menghadap Harry dan Blaise, suaranya sedikit mengejek walau Harry tetap tidak merubah ekspresinya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan-"

"Harry Potter, _ a pleasure," _potong Harry, suaranya sopan tapi nadanya sedikit berbahaya; nada yang biasa ia pakai ketika menghadapi salah satu teman ayahnya yang _menyebalkan_. Oh, mungkin ia memang Harry Potter yang _itu, _tapi setidaknya ia tidak suka kalau diejek atau dipermalukan dengan cara _apapun._

"Blaise Zabini." Dan disebelahnya, Blaise menyebutkan namanya dengan suara datar yang entah mengapa bagi Harry khas, berbeda. Tersenyum kecil, ia meraih minumnya dan menatap meja guru di mana matanya bertemu dengan mata biru Albus Dumbledore. Mengangkat gelasnya, ia menyeruput isinya sementara matanya meninggalkan kepala sekolah tersebut, dan melihat beberapa guru yang saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Dan mata terlatihnya melihat ke arah satu guru yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Severus Snape.

Oh, Harry tahu, dari cerita Al, kalau ayah kandungnya dan sahabat-sahabatnya sering mem-_bully _Severus Snape. Jadi Harry tahu kalau misalkan guru Ramuan tersebut mempunyai dendam terhadap Harry hanya karena ia adalah anak dari orang yang membuat hidupnya sengsara. Sekarang tapi, ia ingin melihat reaksi professor tersebut ketika mengetahui anak dari musuhnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Oh, betapa ia menunggu saat itu tiba.

Dan, mata mereka bertemu.

Harry tahu matanya tidak menampakan emosi, begitu juga Severus Snape. Setelah beberapa detik, Harry mengangguk sopan dan mengangkat gelasnya, menyeruput isinya dan berbalik, tersenyum.

Severus Snape bukan orang yang menyukai kejutan. Bahkan, ketika Albus Dumbledore berkata kepadanya bahwa anak dari musuh bebuyutannya, James Potter, akan tiba di Hogwarts tahun ini, ia yakin bahwa anak tersebut akan sama seperti ayahnya. Arogan, sok, dan _bullies. _

Oh, betapa terkejutnya ia.

Pintu Aula Besar terbuka, dan guru-guru mendongkak untuk melihat para murid baru yang akan di seleksi. Mata hitam terlatih Severus langsung menjelajah ke barisan, mencari seorang anak. Dan, itu dia! Berada di belakang seorang anak keturunan Irlandia, dan di depan seorang Blaise Zabini. Oh, Severus tentu saja kenal. Ia kenal dengan suami dari si ibu tersebut, yang sekarang adalah seorang Death Eaters. Tapi suami tersebut bukanlah ayah kandung dari Zabini. Lagi pula, nama Zabini di ambil dari nama ibunya setelah ayah kandungnya meninggal.

Kenapa mereka terlihat dekat?

Severus pikir, Potter pasti akan akrab dengan Weasley, atau Longbottom. Tapi kenapa Zabini menaruh tangan di pundaknya, seperti terlihat mendukung?

Lalu, pada saat Seleksi. Severus melihat Potter memperhatikan sekeliling dengan mata terlatih. Oh, kalau dilihat oleh orang lain, mungkin bocah tersebut hanya melihat-lihat seperti biasa, tapi Severus bisa melihat kalau bocah tersebut menganalisa isi Aula. Dan ketika namanya di panggil, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendengar Harry Potter masuk Slytherin.

Seorang Potter masuk Slytherin!

Tapi ia memperhatikan Potter terlihat seperti mengetahui bahwa ia akan masuk Slytherin…

Tunggu. Dumbledore berkata bahwa Harry Potter tidak tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya, kan? Jadi di mana?

Severus kembali memperhatikan interaksi antara Potter dan anak-anak lainnya selama makan malam berlangsung. Ia terlihat lancar berinteraksi dengan mereka, belum lagi ia terlihat dekat dengan Zabini. Tapi kemudian Severus melihat Potter mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah meja Ravenclaw, dan kedua mata hitam Severus mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Francissa Darcy dan Lewis William. Anak kelas dua dan tiga. Salah satu murid-murid brilliant, tipikal anak Ravenclaw. Tapi mereka tidak besar kepala, tidak. Mereka lebih memilih bekerja dalam diam dan tidak menarik perhatian. Bagaimana seorang Potter mengenal mereka?

Severus melihat mereka menukar… apa itu kode? Dua jari, jempol ke bawah. Hmm, menarik.

Lalu, saat mata mereka bertemu. Severus tidak bisa membaca mata tersebut, dan ia tahu kalau pikiran bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu terjaga dengan baik.

Menarik.

Saat Potter mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang, Severus mengangguk dan kembali mengobrol dengan guru-guru lainnya.

Mungkin tahun ini memang akan menarik.

Harry menghela nafas setelah Dumbledore selesai dengan 'petuah'nya, dan mengirim mereka ke asrama masing-masing. Walau ia seharian sibuk, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak terlalu merasa capek, apa mungkin karena latihannya?

Ia mengikuti Blaise, yang sudah berdiri duluan dan menunggunya. Berjalan beriringan, Harry kembali menatap Frans yang sekarang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dengan wajah kesal, dan di belakangnya Lewis mengikutinya dengan wajah takjub.

Ia menghela nafas.

"Frans, Lewis," gumamnya ketika mereka berdua sudah cukup dekat. Untungnya, ia dan Blaise berada di paling belakang barisan, sehingga mereka bisa berbicara dengan lebih gampang.

"Hadrian," sapa Lewis, pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu menyeringai. "Sebuah kejutan menemukanmu di sini. Bukankah ayahmu berkata bahwa kau akan _boarding school _ di Prancis, hmm?"

"Lewis," gumam Harry kesal, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan sekian tahun kita mengenal, kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi ke Hogwarts? Apa nama Al tidak membuatmu menyadari Capiano bukan hanya 'bermain' di dunia depan?"

Frans memukul lengannya main-main. "Dan aku jarang mengikuti rapat, kau tahu itu. Lebih sering Rose yang ikut. Lagipula, sejak kapan ayahmu 'bermain' di dunia depan seluruhnya?"

Harry tertawa, lalu menggerakan tangannya, "Ayo, sudah malam. Kalian berdua hutang cerita, besok. Kalau tidak…"

Lewis menganggkat tangannya. "_Chill, _boss. Oke, besok. Sip. Sekarang, malam! Ayo, Frans!"

Harry kembali tertawa ketika teman Swissnya itu menarik tangan Frans, membawa mereka menuju ke kiri sementara Harry mengikuti Blaise, yang berjalan di sebelahnya dalam diam, ke ruang bawah tanah.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali melewati belokan, mereka sampai di depan dinding batu. Harry menatap Blaise.

"Kau tahu password-nya?"

Blaise mengangguk, "_Morgana_," katanya kepada dinding di depannya, dan dinding tersebut langsung menampakkan sebuah pintu yang akhirnya terbuka.

Harry terkekeh. Morgana, salah satu _Dark Lady _terkuat yang pernah ada, musuh Merlin itu sendiri.

Mereka berdua masuk, dan langsung menemukan sebuah ruang rekreasi yang luas dengan banyak warna silver dan hijau. Dua buah sofa panjang berada di tengah, membentuk huruf u. Lalu terdapat sebuah perapian dengan dua _loveseat _di masing-masing pinggir, dan satu sofa hijau lagi. Di setiap pojokan, terdapat sofa. Di dinding, terdapat papan pengumuman, dan sebuah jendela besar yang menampakkan langit malam yang indah.

"Langit?" tanya Harry heran sementara ia mengikuti Blaise ke salah satu sudut, ke tempat Daphne Greengrass dan Tracy Davies berada. "Bukankah tadi kita masuk lewat _dungeon-"_

"Pintu tadi berfungsi sebagai sebuah portal," sebuah suara memotongnya, "dan membawa kita ke menara Timur. Menara Slytherin. _Nice to see you, Potter, Zabini."_

Harry mendongkak dan mendapati Tracey-lah yang memotong ucapannya tadi. Harry membalas, mengangguk sopan. "_Nice to see you too, Davies, Greengrass."_

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa lainnya, saling berhadapan. Baru saja Tracey akan berbicara, pintu asrama terbuka dan masuklah sosok Severus Snape.

Semua kepala mendongkak, dan langsung memberikan perhatiannya kepada Professor Snape.

Severus menatap satu ruangan, memeriksa satu per satu wajah. Kedua matanya menatap Harry lama, dan ada sedikit emosi yang muncul di mata yang biasanya dingin itu. Sepertinya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari di mata Harry, karena lalu ia mengangguk, dan mulai berbicara.

"Selamat datang di Slytherin kepada para anak baru, dan selamat datang kembali kepada murid-murid lama. Pertama-tama, selamat karena telah diterima di Slytherin. Mungkin kalian sering mendengar bahwa Slytherin berisi oleh orang-orang yang jahat, dan semua anak-anak di sini suatu saat nanti akan menjadi Death Eaters.

"Slytherin _memang _menghasilkan banyak penyihir hitam, tapi tidak semua penyihir yang dihasilkan Slytherin seperti itu. Pada intinya, penyihir tersebut adalah penyihir yang _hebat. _

"Slytherin saling menjaga. Masalah yang berada di dalam asrama, simpan di dalam. Jangan tunjukan kepada asrama lainnya bahwa Slytherin sendiri tidak solid. Kita saling menjaga satu sama lain, karena hanya kita yang akan melakukan hal itu. Bila ada masalah, pintu kantorku terbuka setiap waktu. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian beristirahat. _Any question?_

Suara Professor Snape yang datar, rendah tapi entah bagaimana caranya bisa didengar oleh seluruh murid membuat Harry tersenyum. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan, maka Professor Snape berkata, "_Goodnight," _dan berbalik, keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

Sedetik, ruangan menjadi sunyi, tapi detik kemudian anak-anak mulai kembali mengobrol, dan perhatian Harry kembali ke tiga orang yang berada satu tempat dengannya.

Entah sejak kapan, ia tersenyum mendengar percakapan mengenai diri masing-masing, dan pada akhirnya ia ikut ke dalam percakapan yang didominasi oleh Tracy, diikuti oleh suara lembut Daphne. Blaise hanya diam memperhatikan, tapi Harry bisa melihat _sedikit _senyum di wajahnya.

Entah bagaimana, Harry bisa melihat _masa depan _dari ketiga orang ini. Bukan masa depan dengan artian rincian atau sesuatu yang pasti, tapi ia bisa melihat persahabatan dari ketiga orang di depannya, dan dengan dirinya akan erat. Tracey dengan sikap _bossy_-nya, Daphne dengan sikap lembut dan bijaksananya, Blaise dengan ke-_stoic -_annya walau Harry tahu bahwa Italia itu peduli terhadap temannya, yang seorang observant dan lebih memilih berada dalam baying-bayang, dan Harry sebagai Harry.

Entah mengapa ia merasa yakin.

Tapi Harry menggeleng kepalanya. Walau perasaannya berkata bahwa ketiga orang ini akan menjadi temannya, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa terburu-buru dan lebih memilih melihat ke depannya apakah mereka ingin berteman dengannya karena ia adalah Harry Potter, atau karena ia adalah Harry.

Mungkin karena ia sudah mempunyai tiga orang yang loyal terhadapnya; Taichi, Lewis dan Frans. Tapi toh mereka bertiga juga ia kenal dari ayahnya. Entah ia egois atau keras kepala ia sendiri tidak tahu, tapi ia ingin mempunyai teman yang benar-benar tidak ia ketahui dari awal, atau yang ayahnya tidak ketahui.

Menghela nafas, Harry menyender dan kembali memperhatikan Tracey dan Daphne mengobrol mengenai liburan musim panas mereka sebelum ke Hogwarts, sementara Blaise tiba-tiba menatapnya.

"Ya, Blaise?"

Gelengan kepala dan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Harry menaikan alisnya tapi tersenyum juga, tanpa sadar bahunya menyender kepada bahu Blaise. Entah mengapa ia sering merasa nyaman seperti ini saat bersama Blaise, sama seperti saat ini, tapi mengapa?

Ah, sudahlah.

Baru saja ia akan berkata sesuatu ketika suara Prefek Slytherin, Andrew Davinson memanggil.

"Anak-anak kelas satu!"

Harry berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Blaise dan membantunya berdiri, dan mereka berempat berjalan bersama dengan anak perempuan di depan. Mereka sampai di depan Andrew, dan Harry melihat Draco sekali lagi diapit oleh Crabbe dan Goyle.

"Kamar kalian berada di balik tangga, pintu pertama di sebelah kiri. Di sana, terdapat ruangan kecil berisi tempat duduk dengan dua pintu besar, yang kanan menuju kamar anak perempuan, yang kiri menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Satu kamar berisi dua orang. Ada pertanyaan?"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu menggeleng.

Andrew mengangguk. "Baiklah. Di depan pintu terdapat plat berisi nama kalian. Selamat malam."

Harry menatap Blaise, dan ia melihat Blaise mengangguk. Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua bisa berkomunikasi lewat mata, dan terkadang itu menyeramkannya mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu. Terlepas dari pelatihannya untuk menyembunyikan emosinya sendiri, Harry entah mengapa merasa bahwa emosinya muncul di matanya saat mengobrol dengan Blaise.

Ah, sebuah pikiran rumit bagi anak berumur sebelas tahun.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tangga, dan anak kelas satu lainnya mengikuti mereka. Di pintu pertama di sebelah kiri, Harry membukanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan ruang rekreasi mini, minus perapiannya. Tersenyum, ia berjalan menyebrangi ruangan dan langsung membuka pintu di sebelah kiri, dan menahannya agar semua anak laki-laki masuk. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Blaise yang berdiri di sebuah pintu. Dengan plat nama mereka berdua.

Italia itu menyeringai kepadanya. "_Seems you stuck with me."_

Harry balas tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan sementara Blaise menutup pintunya. "Bukankah kebalikannya, eh?"

Walau ia tidak berbalik, ia tahu bahwa Italia itu pasti sedang tersenyum.

Ia melihat ruangan. Dua tempat tidur, berada di ujung ruangan, berseberangan. Di tengah, terdapat perapian kecil. Di sebelah tempat tidur, terdapat meja belajar.

Tempat tidur tersebut, walau terlihat kecil, Harry tahu dibesarkan secara sihir. Kelambu di sekelilingnya berwarna hijau tua, selimut berwarna silver dan hitam, seprei dan bantal berwarna putih. Di lantai kayu, terdapat karpet berwarna hiijau emerald, cukup empuk untuk musim dingin.

"Kau pilih yang mana?"

Harry berbalik, dan tersenyum. "Hmm, kiri?"

Blaise mengangkat alisnya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Sedang ingin kiri saja. Kau sendiri? Tak apa?"

Anak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu mengangkat bahunya, menaruh kopernya di ujung tempat tidur di sebelah kanan. Senyum Harry membesar.

"Yup. Kau ingin membereskan barang-barangmu sekarang?"

"Hmm, lebih baik sekarang dari pada nanti."

Harry mengangguk, lalu menaruh kopernya sendiri di ujung tempat tidur sebelah kiri, yang lebih dekat dengan pintu. Sebenarnya, kebiasaannyalah yang membuatnya memilih tempat tidur yang dekat dengan jalan keluar kalau ada apa-apa. Di sini, Harry menyalahkan paranoia ayah dan pamannya.

Ia mulai membuka kopernya, dan mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Dengan hati-hati ia tata sesuai kategorinya. Buku sekolah di tengah, di sebelah kiri buku-buku yang berkaitan dengan pembelajarannya dengan Al yang diurutkan sesuai bahasanya, di sebelah kanan buku-buku lainnya, termasuk buku fiksi. Gulungan perkamen ia taruh di satu sisi, lalu botol-botol tinta dan pena bulunya. Tas sekolahnya ia taruh di kursi. Beruntung, di sana terdapat laci meja di mana Harry bisa menaruh _daggers_nya.

Membuka jubahnya, Harry menggantung jubah tersebut. Ia tidak takut Blaise bisa melihat senjatanya, toh ia sudah tahu bahwa Harry adalah anak Mafia. Pertama, ia mengeluarkan _daggers _yang berada di sepatu bootnya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Lalu, ia melipat lengan kemejanya dan mengeluarkan _daggers _kembar Slytherin. Ia membuka sepatu bootnya dan ia taruh di kaki tempat tidur, mengeluarkan tongkat sihir cadangannya. Tiga _daggers _dan tongkat sihir cadangan ia taruh di laci meja, dan ia kunci dengan sihirnya. Satu _dagger _ia selipkan di bawah bantal. _Daggers_ Slytherin ia taruh di dalam koper. Ia mengeluarkan pistol terbaru dari ayahnya, menelitinya sebentar.

"_That hand gun, quite good. Where do you get it?"_

Butuh usaha besar agar Harry tidak melompat mendengar suara tiba-tiba. Berbalik, ia melihat Blaise duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri, sudah memakai kaus tidur berwarna putih dan celana panjang santai berwarna hitam. Anak tersebut bergerak dengan suara seminimum mungkin, dan Harry takjub da nada sedikit rasa bangga karena Blaise bisa bergerak begitu sunyinya, tak terdeteksi dari telinga terlatih Harry.

Harry memainkan pistol tersebut, tersenyum. "Hasil dari percobaan dad di lab milik perusahaan. Tertarik?"

Blaise mengangguk. "Dan berfungsi dengan sihir?"

"Ya, hanya supaya pelurunya bisa menembus pertahanan penyihir."

"Hmm, menarik. Dan kau memiliki banyak senjata. Kau ini apa, tukang jual?" Blaise mengejeknya sedikit, dan Harry mendengus.

"Tukang jual dari mana coba? Ini tuh baru sedikit, menurut dad sih. Huh, kalau saja paman tidak menahannya, dad pasti akan memaksa untuk membawa lebih banyak."

"_Poor you."_

"Begitulah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Blaise merenggangkan tangannya. "_I sleep first. Goodnight."_

Harry tersenyum, "_goodnight, sleepy head."_

Jawaban yang ia terima hanya dengusan.

Tertawa pelan, Harry kembali membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu berganti dengan kaus berwarna merah tua dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Menutup kopernya dan menguncinya, Harry berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan menyingkap selimutnya, lalu _rebahan _sambil menatap langit-langit.

Hmm, besok hari pertama ya.

Coba ia lihat, apakah Hogwarts sama serunya dengan apa yang Al bicarakan.

'Huh, untungnya, aku sekamar dengan Blaise.'

Dengan pikiran itu, Harry tertidur sambil tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd of September, 1991<strong>

Sudah pagi.

Alarm di dalam dirinya, hasil pelatihan dari ayah dan pamannya agar ia selalu bangun pagi. Menguap, ia duduk dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Kedua tangannya naik ke wajahnya dan mengucek matanya, dan ia berkedip. Setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali menguap dan kemudian terdengar suara tawa dari samping.

Kaget, Harry segera melihat ke arah sampingnya. Dilihatnya Blaise sudah duduk di ujung meja, menyeringai.

"Tak kusangka Hadrian Capiano yang terkenal _stoic _itu rupanya bersikap seperti kucing saat bangun tidur,"

Harry mendelik kepada Italia itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terserah apa katamu lah, Blaise."

Harry melempar kedua kakinya ke samping tempat tidur, lalu merenggangkannya. Ia melompat, berdiri, tapi sayangnya masih sedikit oleng. Ia mengucek matanya sekali lagi, dan menguap. Merenggangkan lengannya, ia akhirnya membuka matanya dan mendapati Blaise sedang bersiap mengambil peralatan mandinya.

"Kau duluan?"

"Hmm,"

Harry mengangguk, "oke."

Ia berbalik dan mulai memasukan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya, dan perkamen serta pena bulu dan botol tinta sementara ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, lalu tertutup. Untungnya, tasnya sudah diperluas dengan sihir. Tapi pamannya menolak untuk meringankannya. Untuk latihan, katanya. Harry mendengus.

Ia baru saja selesai mengeluarkan jeans hitamnya dan kemeja berwarna putih pucat, pintu kembali terbuka dan masuklah Blaise dengan muka yang lebih segar. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Harry keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, yang pintunya berada di sebelah kiri, pintu kedua. Lorong tersebut membagi menjadi empat pintu. Dua di kanan milik Draco dan Nott, lalu Crabbe dan Goyle. Di sebelah kiri milik Harry dan Blaise, lalu baru pintu kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi tersebut terdiri dari tiga _shower _yang terpisah oleh dinding tipis, dan tiga wastafel. Di dinding _shower _terdapat gantungan sendiri. Harry memasuki _shower _terdekat, dan mulai menyalakan airnya. Ia lebih memilih air dingin karena akan membangunkannya.

Selesai mandi, ia segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaiannya, dan dengan rambut yang masih basah ia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Di lorong, ia bertemu dengan Nott.

"Pagi," gumam Slytherin yang satu itu.

Harry mengangguk, "pagi Nott."

Harry kembali ke kamarnya dan menemukan Blaise sedang membereskan bukunya. Perlahan, dan dengan tangan kiri masih memegang handuk dan mengeringkan rambutnya, ia berjalan menuju laci dan membuka kuncinya. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk menimbang _daggers _apa yang akan ia bawa, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk dua. Satu di sepatu, satu di lengan kirinya.

Setelah ia selesai, ia memakai sepatu bootnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, memperhatikan Blaise yang masih membereskan sesuatu. Italia itu berbalik dan menatap Harry yang masih membetulkan letak _daggers _ di lengan.

"Berhati-hati sekali, eh?"

Harry hanya bergumam, "tak ada salahnya berhati-hati."

"Hmm,"

Harry memakai jubah sekolahnya, yang di dada sebelah kiri sudah muncul lambang ular khas Slytherin. Ia meraih dasinya dan memakainya, tapi tidak rapi. Lagi pula, kemejanya tidak ia masukan, dan lengannya sedikit ia lipat, tapi tidak cukup untuk orang luar melihat _dagger -_nya. ia meraih tasnya, dan menatap Blaise, yang sedang menyender di dinding di sebelah pintu, menunggunya.

"_Finish?"_

Harry mengangguk, dan Blaise membuka pintu kamar. Mereka berdua keluar dan segera menuju ruang rekreasi 'mini' milik angkatan mereka, yang masih kosong. Harry melirik ke jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku telat bangun,"

Blaise mengangkat alisnya. "Telat?"

Harry bergumam, "ya, bisanya lebih pagi."

"Hmm,"

Mereka pergi ke ruang rekreasi dan mendapati bahwa hanya ada sekitar delapan orang yang berada di sana, rata-rata murid kelas atas. Harry menatap Blaise yang hanya menaikan alisnya, dan akhirnya Harry mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi mereka, menuju Aula Besar.

Perjalanan dari _dungeon _ ke lantai dasar* diisi oleh sunyi, tapi Harry tidak keberatan sama sekali. Mereka sampai di Aula Depan, yang masih sepi, dan akhirnya masu ke Aula Besar dan mendapati bahwa isinya masih sepi.

Di meja Gryffindor, hanya ada sekitar dua orang, anak kelas atas semua. Di meja Hufflepuff hanya ada tujuh orang, bervariasi. Meja Ravenclaw… ah, tiga orang temannya ada di sana. Melambai kepada mereka, Harry mengikuti Blaise ke arah meja Slytherin yang hanya dihuni oleh dua anak kelas enam, tiga anak kelas tujuh, dan dua anak kelas empat.

Ah, anak kelas empat yang semalam juga ada.

"Blaise," bisik Harry, tapi wajahnya tetap datar dan tenang saat ia mengambil makan paginya. "Kau tahu anak kelas empat yang di sana?"

Blaise menunggu waktu sebentar sebelum mendongkakkan kepalanya dan berpura-pura memperhatikan satu Aula walau sebenarnya, yang benar-benar ia perhatikan hanya anak yang ditunjuk Harry.

"Seorang Millefiore kalau tidak salah,"

Di sini, Harry terpekik kaget.

Blaise menaikan alisnya, tapi Harry mengabaikan dan segera berbalik menatap ketiga temannya di meja sebelah. Ia menggerakan tangannya cepat dan terlatih, sedikit tidak terlihat dari orang lain tapi Blaise bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. William, kalau tidak salah, mengangguk.

"Jadi?"

"Millefiore adalah salah satu keluarga yang diduga bekerja sama dengan Cavallone, yang diduga sedang membuat pasukan sendiri untuk memberontak. Melawan kekuatan Capiano dan Vongola. Mungkin akan ada perang kedua," jawab Harry, suaranya berbisik sementara ia meraih minumnya. Menghela nafas, ia meletakan kepalanya di meja. "Aku harus segera mengirim dad surat. Kau yakin dia Millefiore?"

Blaise mengangguk. "Ciri khas-nya sama. Lagi pula, kita bisa bertanya kepada Tracey. Walau ia seperti itu, tapi ia cepat menerima informasi baru dan gampang mencari informasi lain."

Harry mengangguk. Ia juga mendapat firasat kalau Tracey Davies mirip dengan Nicole, tapi dengan sedikit kepribadian Alice.

Harry segera menghabiskan sarapannya, dan berbalik kepada Blaise. "Apa ada peraturan yang melarang Slytherin ke meja Ravenclaw?"

Blaise terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Menyeringai, Harry melompat lalu berjalan menuju meja Ravenclaw, di mana Harry bisa mendengar Taichi dan Frans sedang berdebat dengan bahasa Prancis.

"_Sudah kubilang, dad tidak membiarkanku ikut rapat kali ini, walaupun _otou-san _yang memimpin. Katanya, ada sedikit masalah di bagian bawah, tapi sedikit lebih rumit daripada yang biasa aku boleh ikuti."_

"_Dan kau tidak mendengar apapun? Sesuatu?"_

"_Tidak ada sama sekali."_

"_Dan kalian di sini, berdebat sementara aku di sana sendirian. _Well, _tidak sendirian juga sih," _sambung Harry, nadanya sedikit takjub, dan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba membuat tiga kepala yang sudah ia kenal baik itu langsung mengangkat dan langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"_Hadrian!"_

Harry tertawa dan duduk di sebelah Taichi, "_Kau bisa panggil aku Harry di sini, Taichi."_

"_Hmm, suatu kehormatan, Boss."_

"_Kau tidak boleh memanggilku boss di depan ayahmu, kau tahu itu," _peringat Harry, "_Kau anak dari Vongola X dan Cloud Guardiannya, kaulah yang di panggil boss."_

Taichi mendelik sedikit, "_Tapi di sini tidak ada dad dan _otou-san, _kan? Jadi aman-aman saja."_

Harry menghela nafas, "_Taichi…"_

"_Oke boss, ada apa?"_

"_Jangan kau juga, Frans!"_

"_Maaf, kebiasaan."_

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

"_Oke, kembali ke awal. Ada masalah."_

"_Ada apa, Harry?" _tanya Lewis, dan Harry memberikan Ravenclaw yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tatapan kesal.

"_Anak kelas empat Slytherin. Seorang Millefiore."_

Di sebelahnya, Taichi memaki kecil.

"_Ya, Taichi?" _Harry segera berganti ke bahasa Jepang, karena Aula Besar mulai penuh oleh anak-anak dan mungkin saja di antara mereka terdapat orang yang bisa bahasa Prancis, jadi waspada lebih baik.

"_Kau tahu kemarin aku telat, kan?"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Sepertinya, ada masalah kepada keluarga Simon."_

"_Dan keluarga Simon, dalam dunia kita, seperti saudara keluarga Millefiore."_

"_Ya. Dan kalau keluarga Simon sudah mulai bergerak, kita hanya akan menunggu beberapa bulan sebelum Millefiore mulai menyusupi mata-matanya."_

"_Keluarga mereka sepertinya benar-benar niat ingin menjatuhkan Capiano. Aku akan tulis surat kepada dad agar mereka lebih berhati-hati lagi terhadap para _guards."

"_Ya, jangan sampai kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi. Untung saja ada pamanmu, boss."_

"_Ya, kau benar Frans." _Harry kembali berganti kepada bahasa Inggris ketika ia melihat Dumbledore memasuki ruangan. "Jadi, bagaimana kalian bertiga bisa saling mengetahui bahwa kalian akan masuk Hogwarts, sementara aku tidak tahu?"

Di sebelahnya, Taichi menyeringai lebar. "Well Harry, pertama-tama, terakhir kita berkirim e-mail adalah setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat Tahun Baru, dan aku sedang pergi ke Jepang. Lalu Frans dan Lewis di sini, bukankah seharusnya _kau _tahu nama-nama keluarga besar seperti Darcy dan William adalah nama keluarga penyihir?"

Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan ia segera berbalik menghadap meja guru. Tiba-tiba, saat bertatapan dengan seorang guru yang berada di sebelah Profesor Snape, bekas lukanya terbakar.

"Ah!"

Harry mungkin terbiasa menerima rasa sakit, terutama dari latihan-latihan yang ia terima dari ayah dan pamannya, tapi rasa sakit di bekas luka sambaran kilatnya benar-benar membuatnya terbakar.

"Hadrian?"

Perlahan, Harry mendongkakkan kepalanya dan segera bertatapan dengan wajah cemas Frans. Ia menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Harry, Frans. Dan apakah kalian mengenal guru yang sedang berbicara dengan Profesor Snape?"

Perlahan, dengan terlatih Taichi melayangkan pandangannya ke arah meja guru, membuatnya seperti hanya melihat dengan acak. Tapi Taichi menemukan guru yang dimaksud oleh Harry.

"Ya, Profesor Quirrel, guru DADA. Memang kenapa?"

Harry bergumam, lalu berdiri dan tersenyum. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan. Nah, sekarang, Aula sudah mulai penuh. Mungkin aku harus kembali ke mejaku, agar tidak menarik perhatian."

"Jangan lupa beritahu ayahmu!" sahut Lewis saat Harry berbalik dan melambai ke arahnya.

"Oke."

Harry berjalan menuju meja Slytherin, di mana ia melihat Tracey dan Daphne sudah bergabung dengan Blaise. Draco sedang mengobrol dengan Nott, Crabbe dan Goyle sedang makan dengan lahap, dan Pansy sertan Millicent sedang mengobrol.

Harry kembali duduk di sebelah Blaise.

"_Pleasant talk?"_

Harry tersenyum kecil. "_Likely."_

"Aku tidak tahu kau mengenal keluarga Darcy dan William, Harry," gumam Tracey, meraih roti bakar lagi.

Daphne hanya tersenyum kecil, "mungkin karena kau baru bertemu dengan Harry kemarin, Tracey."

"Mengapa kau selalu benar, Daph?"

"Mungkin karena aku adalah aku?"

Harry tertawa kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih minumnya. Ia melirik ke samping, dan ia lihat Blaise sedang menatapnya sebentar. Harry menaikan alisnya.

"Lukamu?"

Harry menghela nafas. Blaise memang selalu memperhatikananya, menanyakan beberapa hal, tapi tidak mendetail. Itu salah satu yang Harry suka. Blaise memang peduli, tapi ia tidak memaksa sebuah jawaban, lebih memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan. Harry tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyebalkan, Blaise mendapat jawaban karena Harry berikan, atau mendapat jawaban karena memperhatikan.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan mencari sesuatu…"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, sampai Profesor Snape turun dari meja guru dan berjalan menuju meja Slytherin, membagikan jadual pelajaran.

Ketika Profesor Snape sampai di daerah mereka, mata mereka berdua bertemu dan Harry mengangguk sopan. Snape, seperti mencari sesuatu, terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Harry menerima jadual pelajarannya, dan melirik milik Blaise di sebelahnya sementara Profesor Snape memberikan milik Tracey.

"Rata-rata anak kelas satu jadualnya sama semua…" gumam Daphne di seberangnya. Harry mengangguk, dan melihat jadualnya sendiri.

Rupanya hari Senin pertama adalah Ramuan, tiga jam pelajaran dengan Gryffindor. Lalu diikuti dengan istirahat makan siang, lalu diikuti Mantra dua jam dengan Ravenclaw dan Transfigurasi dua jam dengan Gryffindor.

Menghela nafas, Harry menunggu Blaise selesai membaca seluruh jadualnya, dan menaruhnya ke dalam tas. Ia kemudian melihat Blaise berdiri dan Harry segera mengikuti, sementara Tracey dan Daphne berada di belakang mereka, mengobrol.

Entah mengapa, Harry bisa terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Mereka termasuk murid yang pertama sampai ke kelas Ramuan, mengingat ruang tersebut adalah salah satu ruangan yang dihindari anak-anak.

Harry memilih kursi kedua di barisan kiri, diikuti oleh Blaise di sebelahnya. Tracey dan Daphne memilih berada di belakangnya, dan Harry menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, anak-anak Slytherin lainnya datang, dengan Draco dan Theodore Nott di bangku di depan Harry, Pansy di sebelah Draco, Millicent di sebelah Daphne, dan Crabbe dan Goyle di bangku paling belakang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, anak-anak Gryffindor terburu-buru masuk. Baru ketika mereka duduk, Profesor Snape masuk. Seperti yang Harry kira, kedua mata itu kosong dan dingin, dan menyapu ruangan dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi. Dalam hati, Harry tersenyum.

"Kalian berada di sini untuk mempelajari ilmu rumit dan seni untuk membuat ramuan," ia memulai, dan Harry mempunyai firasat bahwa ini adalah pidato yang sama setiap tahunnya, tapi tetap membawa efek yang sama, menarik perhatian anak-anak satu kelas, "karena tak banyak kibasan tongkat yang konyol di sini, banyak di antara kalian akan susah percaya ini sihir. Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar bisa menghayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia, menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat… Aku bisa mengajarkan kalian bagaimana membotolkan kepopuleran, merebus kejayaan, menyumbat kematian- kalau kalian bukan kepala-kepala kosong seperti anak-anak lain yang biasa kuajar."

Sunyi mengikuti mereka, dan dalam hati Harry menyeringai. 'Benar-benar kata sambutan yang menarik,' batinnya.

Severus memulai kembali kelas seperti biasa, meraih absensinya dan menyebutkan nama satu per satu. Ketika susah selesai, ia kembali melipat dan melayangkan pandangannya ke satu anak. Seorang anak yang membuatnya penasaran sedari kemarin, dan ingin ia uji kemampuannya.

"Potter!" Severus berkata tiba-tiba, kedua matanya menatap manik hijau yang mengingatkannya kepada sahabatnya dulu, "apa yang kudapat jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar _asphodel _ke cairan _wormwood?"_

Severus melihat kedua mata hijau itu membesar sedikit, sebelum emosi terkejut muncul, diikuti oleh rasa bingung lalu kemudian Severus bisa melihat Potter menyeringai dalam hati.

"Campuran _asphodel_dan _wormwood _menghasilkan obat tidur yang paling kuat sehingga disebut Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati, sir."

Suaranya terlatih, tidak menunjukan emosi, tapi tetap terlihat sopan. Severus tersenyum dalam hati. James Potter pasti sedang berputar di kuburannya melihat anaknya menjawab soal Ramuan dengan gampang dan yakin, terutama menginat anak tersebut masuk Slytherin.

Severus mengangguk puas. "Di mana kau akan mencari jika kusuruh kau mengambilkan _bezoar _untukku?"

Kali ini, Harry menyeringai terbuka, "Tergantung situasi dan orang yang berada di sekitar, sir. Apabila terdapat Ahli Ramuan atau seseorang yang paranoid, kemungkinan ia akan membawa satu atau lebih _bezoar. _Kalau berada di kelas ini, kemungkinan anda menyimpannya di lemari siswa. Kalau tidak, _bezoar _bisa diambil dari perut kambing."

Severus memberikan _death glare_-nya, walau ia cukup puas karena Potter sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada yang menantang tapi masih bisa terlihat sopan.

"Ah, rupanya status selebritismu tidak membuatmu besar kepala. Apa bedanya _monkshood _dan _wolfsbane?"_

"Pertanyaan yang menjebak, sir, karena sebenarnya kedua tanaman itu sama, hanya berbeda namanya. Tanaman tersebut juga bisa disebut _aconite."_

Bagus.

"Lima belas point untuk Slytherin. Rupanya tidak semua anak berotak kosong."

Anak Slytherin lainnya menyeringai, sementara anak-anak Gryffindor memerah karena kesal. Ron Weasley memberikan _death glare _kepada Harry, berbisik "pengkhianat".

Kelas kembali berjalan, dan tidak ada insiden selanjutknya kecuali saat Neville melelehkan kuali, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan dengan bisul-bisul yang muncul di lengan dan kakinya.

"Anak idiot!" seru Snape, membersihkan tumpahan ramuan. "Kau pasti menambahkan duri-duri landak sebelum kuali diangkat dari atas api, kan? Lima angka dari Gryffindor."

Draco tertawa sementara Harry menyeringai, ramuannya sendiri telah berhasil ia kerjakan. Memang keberuntungannya mewarisi ketidak hati-hatian dalam Ramuan dari ayah kandungnya, tapi untungnya ada Al yang mengajarinya.

Ramuan selesai, dan mereka kembali ke ruang rekreasi untuk mengganti buku dan kemudian turun ke Aula untuk makan siang.

Siang itu dilanjutkan dengan Mantra, dua jam dengan Ravenclaw. Pelajaran pertama mereka adalah mengenai teori dasar Mantra, dan Harry mendapati dirinya tertarik dengan kerumitan pelajaran sihir tersebut.

"Hey,"

Terdengar suara di sebelahnya, dan Harry menengok. Ia kaget mendapati Hermione duduk di sebelahnya sedari tadi tapi ia tidak memperhatikan.

"Hey," balas Harry, berbisik sementara tangannya menulis apa yang sedang dijelaskan oleh Profesor Flitwick. "Pelajaran pertamamu asik, eh?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Ya, tiga jam pelajaran Transfigurasi. Bagaimana pelajaran pertamamu?"

Harry menyeringai, " Ramuan? Menarik…"

"Kau tahu," Hermione berbisik, dan Harry bisa merasakan Blais yang berada di sebelahnya merapat untuk mendengarkan dan Tracey serta Daphne mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat. Hermione terlihat tidak terganggu mengenai hal ini, mengingat Ravenclaw dan Slytherin mempunyai hubungan yang cukup baik. "Sedari tadi, saat makan malam, Ron Weasley terus berbicara mengenai kau, Harry Potter, yang menghianati dunia sihir dengan masuk Slytherin."

Harry mendengus sementara Blaise mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, "Menghianati? Aku bahkan tidak berhutang apa-apa dengan dunia sihir!"

Hermione mengangguk, "Ya. Tapi kakaknya, si kembar Weasley, menghentikan ocehannya. Kau tahu mereka berdua?"

Harry mengangguk, "Ya, mereka membantuku di kereta."

"Baguslah. Kau tahu, Harry, kau benar. Tidak semua hal bisa dipelajari di buku."

"Baguslah kau mengingat hal itu," Harry tersenyum, lalu kembali menulis.

"Tapi juga ada hal yang lebih baik dipelajari dari buku."

"Ya, kalau kau memasuki teritori baru, kau harus mempelajari apa yang terjadi di sekitarmu. Kau yang harus beradaptasi, bukan sebaliknya."

"Hmm, kau benar juga."

Harry menyeringai, "Tentu saja."

Pelajaran terakhir, Transfigurasi dua jam dengan Gryffindor. Harry mendapati dirinya berada di antara Blaise dan Tracey, sementara Daphne berada di depannya dengan Theo dan Millicent. Pelajaran kali ini hanya mengenai dasar, dan Harry memperhatikan dengan baik walaupun ia sudah belajar dengan Al. Menarik kadang mendengarkan suatu hal yang sama dari dua orang yang berbeda, dengan cara pandang yang berbeda dan sebagainya.

Akhirnya waktu bebas sebelum makan malam, dan Harry mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidurnya, menuliskan surat kepada ayahnya dengan kode. Garis besarnya adalah mengenai kehadiran seorang Millefiore di sekolahnya, di asrama_nya. _Ia tahu, keadaan di dunia Mafia sudah tidak seaman biasanya. Tinggal tunggu dua sampai tiga tahun lagi, mungkin perebutan kekuasaan akan terjadi kembali.

Pada saat itu terjadi, Harry untungnya sudah lebih tua dan sudah mempelajari apa yang dibutuhkan seorang Capiano untuk memimpin kerajaannya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Harry sudah tidak kaget lagi saat mendengar suara tiba-tiba di dekatnya, tahu kalau itu Blaise. Entah mengapa ia sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Blaise, dan itu menyeramkannya mengingat ia baru mengenal Blaise selama dua hari.

"Hmm, semoga saja, semoga."

Bisa ia rasakan Blaise tersenyum kecil. "Ayo, kalau begitu."

"Hmm, oke."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dan disambut oleh Tracey dan Daphne. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar, dan untungnya ruang rekreasi tidak terlalu penuh. Mereka duduk di tempat sama seperti semalam, dan mereka terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja dengan hal itu.

Baru saat itu Harry teringat sesuatu.

"Daphne."

Yang dipanggil mendongkak, menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya.

"Ya, Harry?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan."

Mendengar nada serius Harry, Daphne langsung duduk tegak.

"Ya, Harry?"

"Sebelum kau membaca surat ini, aku ingin kau merahasiakannya. Kalaupun _nanti, _kau memutuskan pertemanan denganku, aku harap kau menjaga rahasia ini. Masalahnya, ini bukan rahasiaku. Kau mengerti?"

Yang membuat Harry kaget adalah Daphne langsung mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Harry, dengan statusmu itu, akan ada banyak orang yang akan berteman denganmu hanya demi ketenaran dan uang. Akan kusebutkan dengan lantang, aku _tidak _mengejar keduanya. Bukan apa, tapi nama Greengrass mempunyai reputasi sendiri, walau masih hanya di Inggris. Belum lagi, kalau suatu saat kau akan menghadapi Voldemort lagi, Greengrass lebih memilih berada di sisimu daripada berada di sisi _dark _ataupun _light."_

Harry terdiam, _shock _di tempat. Sementara di sebelah Daphne, Tracey mendengus.

"_Yeah right to the point, _Daph. Bukankah kita sudah setuju untuk mendeklarasikan aliansi kita nanti, ketika ia sudah tidak curiga lagi kepada kita?"

"Tapi ia meminta kepercayaan. Ya kuberikan, Cy."

"_Don't call me that, Daph. _Mungkin kau ada benarnya…"

"Ehm. Dan orang yang sedang kalian bicarakan sedang duduk di seberang kalian sekarang."

Dua kepala langsung melihat kepadanya, dan dua senyuman kecil terlempar kepadanya. Satu sebuah senyum lebar dengan sedikit maaf di sana, satu senyum manis.

Tapi kemudian Harry mengerutkan dahinya, "curiga?"

Daphne mengangguk, "Kau tahu, saat kita pertama bertemu, kau terlihat… waspada. Memperhitungkan semua orang yang berada di sekitarmu, kecuali Blaise dan ketiga anak Ravenclaw itu."

"Hmm,"

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Harry?" tanya Daphne, suaranya yang kecil terisi dengan rasa penasaran.

"_Well, _tangan kanan ayah ingin menyampaikan surat ini kepadamu," gumam Harry sambil meraih kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan amplop putih berukuran sedang. "Jujur saja, saking paranoid-nya ia, ia berkata untuk memberikannya kepadamu kalau kau bisa dipercaya dan tidak akan memakai informasi ini untuk membahayakannya, dan ia mempercayakan keputusan itu kepadaku."

"Hmm," Daphne mengangguk dan menerima amplop tersebut. Ia memang sudah tidak terlihat seperti anak perempuan yang pendiam dan pemalu seperti yang Harry lihat pertama kali. 'Mungkin setiap anak Slytherin mempunyai topengnya sendiri', batin Harry, takjub.

Dalam hati, Daphne penasaran dengan siapa orang yang mengirimnya surat. Siapa yang kemungkinan mengenalnya, dan dikenal baik oleh Harry? Terlalu banyak kemungkinan, Daphne tidak bisa memperkirakan.

Tapi, ketika ia melihat amplop tersebut bertuliskan, '_Kepada pewaris keluarga Greengrass', _Daphne tahu masalah itu serius.

Perlahan, ia membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Bukan perkamen seperti yang biasa dipakai oleh penyihir, melainkan kertas biasa walau Daphne tahu kertas tersebut bernilai tinggi. Ia perlahan membuka lipatan surat dan membacanya, dengan Tracey memperhatikan dari pundaknya.

'_Kepada yang dituju, _

_Sudah lama tidak menulis surat semi-formal atau itulah yang dibertahu oleh Harry, jadi lebih baik aku langsung saja. Aku Alfonso Greengrass, anak kedua dari keluarga Greengrass. Kau mungkin mendengar cerita mengenai diriku, paman yang tidak pernah kau kenal, yang meninggal saat terjadi penyerangan. _

_Atau begitulah ceritanya. _

_Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, keluarga Greengrass dipaksa oleh Lord Voldemort untuk menyerahkan anaknya, dalam kata lain diriku, untuk menjadi pengikutnya atau Death Eaters. Dan sebagaimana yang kau tahu dengan baik, keluarga Greengrass selalu netral dalam perang. Maka itu yang kulakukan. _

_Tapi sayangnya, saat itu Lord Voldemort tidak bisa menerima kata 'tidak'. Maka rencana pun dibuat olehku. Aku akan berada dalam tengah pertempuran, terjebak, dan membiarkan salah satu Death Eaters 'membunuh'ku sementara yang berada di sana adalah kloningku. _Trick, _memang. Tapi berguna. _

_Setelahnya, aku mencari tempat tinggal, dan bertemu dengan ayah dari Harry. Beliau menawarkan tempat tinggal, dan sekarang aku bekerja kepadanya._

_Oh, jangan berfirasat dulu. Aku sehat dan baik, kau bisa menanyakan Harry. _

_Sebenarnya, kau dan teman-teman dekat Harry yang sudah ia percaya, bisa datang pada saat liburan Natal nanti, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dibicarakan mengenai statusku yang sudah 'mati' di dunia sihir._

_Sign, _

_Alfonso Greengrass.'_

Daphne membaca surat tersebut tiga kali, dan mendongkak. Menatap Harry tidak percaya.

Yang ditatapnya hanya membalas tatapan sama seriusnya, dan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak salah baca, kau tahu. Dan sekarang, ia berada di rumah dengan aman."

Daphne hanya menatapnya panjang, lalu baru setelah beberapa detik membuka suaranya, "Kau serius?"

Harry mengangkat satu alisnya, "Ya, tentu saja. Menurutmu membuat tulisan bohong itu lucu?"

"Tapi-tapi-"

"Golem,"

"Tapi-"

"Ia meminta bantuan Goblins,"

"Ah, lalu-"

"Kau bisa datang, kau tahu itu. Begitu juga denganmu, Tracey, Blaise, kalau kalian mau."

"Hmm,"

"Apa, Harry?"

Harry menghela nafas, lalu melihat jam-nya. "Besok saja. Sudah jam segini. Aku duluan, ya."

Menyeringai puas mendengar seruan kesal Tracey, Harry bangkit dan mengangguk kepada Blaise, yang membalas mengangguknya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan anak kelas satu, dan menemukan ruang rekreasi 'mini' diisi oleh Theodore Nott yang sedang membaca. Mengangguk kepadanya, Harry berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Baru saja ia akan mengganti baju, ia mengingat surat yang ia tulis untuk ayahnya belum ia kirim.

"_Well fuck," _gumam Harry, menaruh _daggers _-nya ke dalam laci dan menguncinya. "Sepertinya harus kutunggu sampai besok. Jam malam sebentar lagi."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Dalam rangka merayakan beresnya UAS, akhirnya bisa update!<p>

Mungkin rada tak jelas atau tak berinti, tapi entah mengapa lagi pengen mood nulis begini. Maaf kalo interaksi Harry-Blaise-Tracey-Daphnenya rada kecepetan, tapi untuk tahun ini tak sempurna-sempurna amat kok ke sananya! :D

SEMANGAT YANG MAU UAS! SEMOGA LULUS!

Review?


	7. School

_Harry berjalan menuju kamar anak laki-laki. Baru saja ia akan mengganti baju, ia mengingat surat yang ia tulis untuk ayahnya belum ia kirim. _

"_Well fuck," gumam Harry, menaruh daggers -nya ke dalam laci dan menguncinya. "Sepertinya harus kutunggu sampai besok. Jam malam sebentar lagi."_

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Shadow<strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Summary: Ditinggal di sebuah gang gelap pada umur empat tahun, Harry Potter ditemukan oleh Pemimpin tertinggi Mafia di Eropa dan diadopsi sebagai satu-satunya pewaris. Dibesarkan dengan cara yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Albus Dumbledore, Harry kembali ke Dunia Sihir untuk memulai petualangannya di Hogwarts, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan seorang kepala sekolah mengatur hidupnya.**

**Eventually Blaise/Harry, tapi sepertinya untuk pair itu masih sangaaat lama ._.v untuk pair lain masih belum diputuskan, mari kita lihat sesuai jalan cerita :D**

**A/N: Manipulative!Dumbledore, sedikit bashing!Ron, SLYTHERIN!HARRY, Ravenclaw!Hermione, Eventually SLASH, AU, OC, OOC, a little bit mention of MPreg – Male Pregnancy. Kalau tak suka Dumbledore yang tidak se-'putih' di buku silahkan tekan tombol 'back', dan sebagainya. Terinspirasi dari fict **_**Blood Prince **_**dan sequel-sequelnya oleh **_**ShadeDancer. **_**Berminat untuk membaca? Lihat di list fave-storiesku :D **

**Sayang banget di cerita itu, Fem!Blaise, tapi di sini Blaise-nya cowok kok kan fict Slash :p Yaaah, karena fict Blaise dikiiit banget di HPE apalagi di HPI dan saya tidak berminat baca fict dengan bahasa selain dua bahasa itu, saya berkesperimen dengan pair iniii, semoga suka!**

**WARNING! Harry is cussing alias mengumpat kawan -_- **

**Keterangan:**

"**Speak" : Berbicara normal**

"_**Speak" **_**: Bahasanya berbeda, atau istilah**

**::Speak:: : Parseltongue**

'**Speak' : Berfikir**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – School<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**14****th**** of September, 1991**

**Slytherin Dorm **

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Harry pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Kelas berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak ada insiden terjadi sejauh ini. Mungkin ia mendengar beberapa ejekan dilontarkan kepadanya oleh beberapa anak, tapi Harry tidak mendengarkan mereka. _Masa bodo. _Mereka tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, dan bahkan beberapa anak tidak Harry kenal namanya. Buat apa repot?

Tapi pagi ini, di hari Sabtu yang bisa dibilang cerah, Harry terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Terengah-engah, Harry menutup matanya dan menaikkan tangannya ke wajahnya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Harry mengusap keringat yang turun di sepanjang pipinya.

Mimpinya…

Kejadian itu terjadi empat tahun yang lalu… tapi kenapa ia masih memimpikannya?

Harry mengeluarkan nafasnya, gemetar sedikit. Ia menarik kedua kakinya dan memposisikannya di depan dadanya, dan melingkarkan lengan di sekitar lututnya. Selimut ia naikkan sampai leher, dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

Menutup matanya erat-erat, ia berusaha menghilangkan gambar-gambar yang terus muncul di ingatannya… gambar-gambar yang ia, dengan susah payah, ingin lupakan.

Ia bisa merasakan seseorang menghampirinya, dan tubuhnya menegang dengan sendirinya. Tapi kemudian, sebuah tangan menghampiri pundaknya dan entah bagaimana ia tahu milik siapa tangan itu, dan ia relaks sedikit.

Bisa ia rasakan Blaise duduk di belakangnya, tangannya mengusap pundaknya perlahan, menenangkan. Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan emosinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Harry akhirnya bisa mengendalikan nafasnyan menjadi lebih teratur dan ia mendongak, menoleh ke belakang.

Ia tersenyum lemah ketika kedua mata _emerlads_-nya menemukan mata cemas _roomate-_nya itu. "_Thanks…"_

"_No prob." _Blaise kemudian terdiam, lalu berkata hati-hati, "_wanna talk about it?"_

Harry terdiam sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mungkin sudah mempercayai Blaise… tapi tidak sampai tingkatan di mana ia merasa nyaman membicarakan masa lalunya, terutama traumanya. Lagi pula hal itu wajar, mengingat ia baru mengenal Blaise kurang lebih dua minggu.

...well, kalau tidak menghitung beberapa kali mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Tapi bukan berarti Harry, walau merasa nyaman dengan Blaise, bisa mempercayainya sepenuhnya, sampai ke emosinya.

Mereka terdiam di posisi itu sampai mata Harry mulai mengantuk, dan ia meraih tongkat sihirnya dan bergumam "_Tempus" _dan waktu menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Oh _well, _ masih banyak waktu baginya untuk tidur.

Perlahan, matanya menutup, tidak menyadari bahwa Blaise, di belakangnya, perlahan-lahan menyenderkan tubuhnya sampai benar-benar terlentang di tempat tidurnya, atau saat Blaise menyelimutinya dengan selimut yang terjatuh.

Esoknya, Harry masih bisa tampil seperti biasa walau sebenarnya, dalam hati ia bisa merasakan dirinya kecapekan. Walau begitu, ia masih tetap belajar seperti biasa, mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebaik yang ia bisa -dengan kata lain, mendekati 'sempurna'. Tapi ia tahu Blaise memperhatikannya, dan entah mengapa ia takut kalau 'topeng'nya terbuka sedikit.

Tapi ia mengikuti kata pikirannya dan mengabaikannya.

Untunglah, atau sayangnya, dilihat dari sudut pandang siapa, 'topeng'-nya sedikit retak.

Ini hari kelima, dan Harry sama sekali tidak mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup. Sudah mulai ada kantung mata di bawah matanya, tapi ketika Tracey atau Daphne menanyakannya, ia hanya bilang bahwa ia kurang tidur. Ia _memang _kurang tidur, dan tidur yang ia dapatkan tidak menyamankannya.

Entah bagaimana Harry bisa mempunyai teman se-_protective _Daphne, atau Tracey yang _observant_. Belum lagi Blaise yang benar-benar mengetahui mengapa ia tidak mendapat tidur yang cukup setiap malam.

Harry memang memakai _Silencing Charm, _tapi entah bagaimana Blaise masih bisa mengetahui saat ia mulai berteriak atau berputar di tempat tidurnya karena mimpi buruknya. Alhasil, setiap malam ia akan dibangunkan oleh Blaise, dan ditenangkan olehnya.

Malam ke delapan, Blaise sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Harry," anak laki-laki yang biasanya pendiam itu angkat bicara. Suaranya lembut. Melipatkan kedua lengannya, ia menghadap anak laki-laki bermata hijau cerah itu, kedua matanya tajam. Harry menghela nafas, menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur.

"Blaise?"

"Kau _harus _tidur, Harry. Delapan hari berturut-turut. Dan mimpi-mimpi burukmu itu! Kau harus menceritakannya kepada seseorang, dan kalau kau tidak menceritakannya kepada_ku, _kau bisa bicara dengan Tracey, Daphne, atau bahkan Profesor Snape! Kau kecapekan, kau bahkan tertidur _sepenuhnya _ di pelajaran Binns, dan biasanya setidaknya kau akan berpura-pura mendengarkan! Dan porsi makanmu itu lebih sedikit daripada biasanya. Kau bisa saja minum _Dreamless Sleep, _tapi kau bisa kecanduan. Dan untuk memintanya, kau harus ke Profesor Snape. _Please, _Harry. _You worn out yourself."_

Harry menghela nafas. Temannya yang pendiam, yang hanya sebagai _observant, _bicara sepanjang itu. Kondisinya pasti menyedihkan, dan bahkan ia sendiri yakin kantung matanya menebal. Ia sendiri sudah merasakan rasa capek mulai menguasainya, walaupun sekarang baru pukul delapan di hari Minggu.

Harry tahu malam ini ia pasti tidak bisa tidur _lagi _karena ia tahu mimpi buruknya pasti datang. Masalahnya, malam ini pasti lebih parah karena puncaknya. Mimpi buruknya bukan hanya memori dari malam itu, tapi juga rasa takut yang terlalu sering hinggap di dirinya.

Menyisirkan tangannya ke rambutnya, Harry menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Perlahan, ia mengangguk.

"Aku akan ke Profesor Snape. Kau boleh ikut, tapi keputusanku untuk menceritakan mimpiku terserah kepada_ku."_

"Setidaknya kau _mencoba _untuk lebih baik. Kau tahu kalau Tracey protes ia tidak bisa berhenti."

Harry berhenti dari posisinya akan berdiri. "Tracey tahu?"

"Ya, dan Daphne juga."

"_Shit!"_

Blaise menyeringai. "Mereka hanya tahu karena mereka terlalu _perhatian _padamu, dan sebagai temanmu wajarlah mereka melihat ada yang berbeda denganmu. Daphne bahkan berkata akan langsung menanyakannya kepadamu kalau kau tidak berubah."

Harry menggerutu, akhirnya menemukan sepatunya dan memakainya. Meraih jubahnya yang berwarna hijau tua, ia memakainya di atas celana _training _biru dan kaus berwarna putih. Akhirnya berhasil memakai kedua _sneakers _berwarna hitam-abu, ia melihat ke arah Blaise. "Kau ikut?"

"Nah, aku di sini saja. Mungkin Tracey dan Daphne akan datang. Kita masih ada tugas, essai Transfigurasi, kau ingat?"

Harry terdiam sebentar, mencerna perkataan Blaise. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "essai, _lagi?"_

Blaise tertawa, lalu mendorong Harry keluar. "Ayolah. Walau masih dua jam lagi sebelum jam malam, lebih cepat lebih baik, eh?"

Mengangguk, Harry membuka pintu dan menutupnya, berjalan sepanjang lorong kecil yang membawanya ke ruang rekreasi 'mini'. Di sana, terdapat Millicent dan Pansy, duduk di pojokan mengobrol. Ia juga bisa melihat Tracey dan Daphne berada di dekat mereka, tapi tidak mengikuti keduanya sama sekali. Mata mereka bertemu, Harry menghela nafas dan mengangguk, tahu kalau kedua temannya itu akan mengerti.

Bisa ia lihat Tracey menyeringai puas dan Daphne tersenyum kecil.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, ia melewati pintu yang membawanya ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin, menemukan banyak yang masih berada di sana untuk mengerjakan tugas. Mengangguk kepada beberapa orang yang ia kenal wajahnya dan sedikit nama, ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Sayang sekali ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

Berjalan sepanjang koridor gelap, Harry tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, dan ia bersyukur karena hal itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia berfikir. Apa ia akan menceritakan mimpinya kepada Profesor Snape? Ia tidak ingin menulis surat kepada ayahnya atau Al, mereka pasti akan khawatir, dan mungkin berlebihan. Dan ia tahu bahwa Kim sedang dalam misi _undercover, _Vane sedang dalam perjalanan diplomatis. Nicole dan Angel… mereka berdua sedang pergi entah kemana, sesuatu yang _classified. _Kalau Taichi, Frans dan Lewis… memang mereka adalah temannya diluar Blaise, Tracey dan Daphne, tapi mereka _beda. _Lagi pula, insiden beberapa tahun yang lalu, salah satu tersangkanya adalah penghianat dari keluarga William, dan Harry tahu Lewis masih canggung apabila berbicara dengannya mengenai keluarga mereka.

Oke, mungkin apabila Profesor Snape menanyakan untuk apa ramuan itu, ia akan memberitahunya.

Akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah lukisan. Salazar Slytherin.

::Ah, siapa di sana?::

Harry mendongak dan tersenyum. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan potret _The Founders. _Mereka saling bercakap-cakap, dan terkadang Harry berbicara dengan Salazar Slytherin dengan Parseltongue.

::Ini aku, Hadrian.::

::Ah, Hadrian. _Come clossse, kid. _Hmm, benar kata Severus. _You have been better.::_

::_Well, apologize me. I had… many rouge nights.::_

_::Really, kid thisss day. _Aku akan memberitahu Severus dulu mengenai kedatanganmu, kid.::

::Thanks, Sal.::

Harry menunggu beberapa saat sampai kemudian Salazar kembali, ular masih di pundaknya dan beberapa detik kemudian lukisan itu terbuka.

Di depannya, terdapat sosok Severus Snape.

Harry menelan ludah tanpa sadar.

"Sir?"

Severus terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka lukisan lebih lebar. "Masuklah."

Ini pertama kalinya Harry masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi milik guru Ramuannya. Ia menarik nafas, dan tanpa sadar 'topeng'-nya sebagai anak dari Makarov Capiano muncul.

Ia tahu kalau Snape memperhatikannya, tapi ia terlihat tidak peduli. Ia kemudian mengikuti gurunya ke ruang duduk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke sofa. Duduk dengan hati-hati, Harry melihat gurunya itu duduk di satu sofa di seberangnya. Sebuah cangkir kopi berada di depannya, dan Harry asumsikan gurunya itu sedang menikmati secangkir kopi saat ia datang.

"Ada masalah apa, Mr. Potter?"

Suara gurunya yang datar, tenang, membuatnya terlepas dari pikirannya. Menatap gurunya, Harry memulai hati-hati.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, Profesor Snape, tapi… bolehkah saya meminta Ramuan _Dreamless Sleep?"_

Terdapat jeda sebentar sebelum gurunya itu menjawab, "dan apakah permintaannya ini berkaitan dengan kondisimu yang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini?"

Harry terkaget sesaat. Tadi, saat Sal memberitahunya kalau Severus mengetahui kondisinya, Harry pikir itu hanya angin lalu. Tapi rupanya gurunya itu _tahu. _

Oh _god, _apa tiga minggu jauh dari rumah membuatnya kehilangan kepribadian yang susah payah ia buat, demi menjaga nama Capiano?

"Iya, sir. Akhir-akhir ini aku mempunyai mimpi buruk… dan makin ke sini makin buruk."

Harry bisa rasakan kedua mata hitam itu menatapnya, menelitinya. Tapi Harry tetap menatap pahanya, tidak berbicara apa-apa. Akhirnya, pendengaran terlatihnya mendengar suara orang berdiri, dan ia tahu gurunya itu sedang berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Memasuki salah satu pintu. Setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali mendengar Master Ramuan itu kembali, dan duduk di sampingnya.

"_Do you want to elaborated it?"_

Harry tahu kalau gurunya pasti akan menanyakannya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan tangannya memijit dahinya. Menutup matanya, ia mulai merileks-kan pundaknya, dan bersandar ke punggung sofa. "_It's a memory… from a long time ago."_

Severus menaikan alisnya. "Ingatan?"

"Ya…" Harry mengangguk suram, "memori dari malam empat tahun yang lalu. Semua berawal dari saat sebuah kelompok memasuki rumah, dan para penjaga mengalami kesulitan. Dad… dad sudah memberitahu jalan keluar yang aman; jalan di mana langsung membawaku ke _safe house. _Tapi dad tinggal di sana, membantu penjaga melawan kelompok itu dan memastikan dokumen-dokumen penting tidak berada di tangan mereka. Aku-aku harus ke sana sendiri. Tapi untungnya, sebelum aku ke sana kelompok itu sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan…"

Severus tahu ada kelanjutan dari cerita itu, karena sepertinya yang membuat Harry mengalami mimpi buruk bukan memori itu, tetapi yang lain. Dan ia menunggu sampai anak dari musuhnya itu berbicara.

"Tapi… anggota terakhir mereka rupanya masih hidup… dan menembak dad, dari belakang. Mengenai dadanya… Do-dokter bilang mereka tidak akan tahu apakah ia akan selamat atau tidak karena ia kehilangan banyak darah dan lukanya begitu dekat dengan paru-paru- tapi bukan darah atau luka yang membuatku takut!"

Harry sekarang menatapnya, kedua matanya melebar. Harry tahu ia sangat tidak dirinya, tapi bayang-bayang ayahnya meninggal saat menjalankan misi, bayang-bayang ayahnya pergi selama beberapa hari, minggu, atau bulan sementara ia menunggu di rumah, dan mendapati berita bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan ayahnya lagi…

"Mi-mimpi-mimpiku semakin lama semakin buruk… awalnya hanya memori saat dad ambruk setelah ditembak orang _itu, _lalu berubah saat dad ditusuk di punggung, hampir merusak tulang punggungnya, atau saat dad pergi dan-dan yang mereka bawa pulang ha-hanya tubuhnya… _I'm afraid of losing my dad, and tomorrow is _that _day, the day _ _I almost lost him because of a fucking document."_

Ah.

Saat pertama Severus melihat Harry James Potter di depan pintunya, ia pikir anak tersebut akan berbuat seperti ayahnya. Mengacau atau apalah. Tapi kemudian ia meneliti sedikit anak yang sekarang berda di asramanya, dan ia melihat tanda-tanda kecapekan. Muka pucat, kantong mata di bawah mata, dan mata hijau cerahnya –yang begitu mengingatkannya pada Lily- tidak dingin atau tanpa emosi seperti biasanya, tapi menampakkan rasa capek dan frustasi, dan _dull. _

Lalu kemudian, ketika Potter meminta _Dreamless Sleep, _kecurigaan Severus selama beberapa minggu ini terbukti; anak itu kurang tidur karena sesuatu. Saat ia pergi ke lab-nya dan mengambil satu botol kecil ramuan _Dreamless Sleep, _ia kembali mendapati Potter masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Minggu pertama masuk, Severus pesimis tentang seorang Potter bisa bertahan di asrama Slytherin, tapi bukti dan observasinya berkata lain.

Anak itu seorang Slytherin.

Ia tidak pergi mengejek anak-anak _muggleborn, _atau anak-anak Gryffindor, atau mem-_bully _anak-anak Hufflepuff. Ia bermain di bayang-bayang. Saat ada seseorang, atau suatu kejadian, ia hanya memperhatikan dari samping, tapi Severus bisa melihat kedua matanya berkilat; ia mengobservasi situasi dengan cermat. Tapi ia tidak ikut campur, ia hanya memperhatikan. _Watcher. _

Lalu di kelas, ia tidak heboh atau menarik perhatian seperti ayahnya, ataupun temperamen dan menarik seperti ibunya. Ia memperhatikan pelajaran dengan baik, ia mencatat hal-hal yang perlu. Ia mengerjakan tugas tepat waktu, tidak berlebihan seperti Granger tapi tidak malas-malasan seperti Weasley. Essai-essainya rapi, _to the point. _

Ia bisa saja menjadi Ravenclaw, tapi Severus tahu ia tidak memiliki sifat Ravenclaw yang ingin tahu apa saja. Ia lebih ke pendalaman suatu hal yang menurutnya menarik, dan mencernanya. Atau mencari tahu yang penting. Ia gampang mencerna pelajaran, tapi ia tidak sok tahu, hanya menjawab ketika di tanya.

Dalam arti lain, tidak mencari perhatian dalam kelas; menyembunyikan kepintarannya yang sebenarnya. Dari siapa, Severus awalnya tidak tahu. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia tahu bahwa Potter menyembunyikan sosoknya yang sebenarnya dari Dumbledore.

James Potter adalah orang yang arogan, mencari perhatian, heboh, dan tergesa-gesa. Tapi Harry Potter cerdik, diam-diam, tidak menarik perhatian.

Dan Severus bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang disembunyikan bocah berumur sebelas tahun itu, dan dari mana ia mendapatkan hal-hal itu.

Saat ia mendengar Potter membutuhkan ramuan itu karena mimpi buruk, Severus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat anak semuda itu memimpikan hal yang buruk, dan membuatnya susah tidur.

Dan ia mendapatkan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ia pikirkan.

Oh, ia tahu kalah Harry Potter, _The Boy-Who-Lived _tidak tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya sejak lama, dan ia tetap penasaran dengan siapa anak itu tinggal. Dan ia tahu Dumbledore selama ini berusaha membaca pikiran anak itu, tapi selalu ada _shield _disekeliling pikirannya, ataupun ketika ia berhasil masuk hanya berada di _layer _terluar pikiran bocah itu. Sebuah ruang segi empat dengan matras di tengah-tengah ruangan, dan lemari-lemari di dinding. Ada sebuah pajangan di dinding atas, dan Dumbledore memberitahunya bahwa pajangan di sana adalah berbagai macam pistol dan _daggers. _

Ia juga tahu fakta bahwa Harry Potter mengenal orang-orang yang selama ini tidak mereka duga.

Pada awalnya, Dumbledore yakin kalau Potter masuk ke Hogwarts, ia akan berteman dengan keluarga Weasley, dan mereka bahkan telah membicarakan _perjodohan _antara Potter dengan anak bungsu keluarga berambut merah itu. Tapi Severus sering melihat Potter berbicara, atau berdebat dengan Ms. Darcey, Mr. William dan Mr. Hibari, ketiganya dari Ravenclaw. Dan terkadang mereka berbicara dengan bahasa lain, terkadang Prancis, terkadang Jepang.

Dan itu membuat Severus kembali berfikir siapa yang membesarkan Potter muda itu.

Sekarang, ia mendengar salah satu 'anak asuh'nya, yang terlihat tidak sehat, menceritakan tentang mimpi yang mengusiknya.

"… _I'm afraid of losing my dad, and tomorrow is _that _day, the day _I_ almost lost him because of a fucking document."_

"_Language, Mr. Potter."_

Harry menatap ke bawah, "_M'sorry, sir."_

"_Hmm. Are you sure after drinking this you can sleep? Or do you need something else?"_

Potter menggeleng, "_Usually, dad come to assure me he's still here, still alive. But now he's gone to Germany, actually in two days. Doing business, he says. And I don't want to worry him and cancel his trip, cause this trip is _really _important."_

Severus mengangguk, lalu menyodorkannya botol ramuan dan dikantongi Potter dengan hati-hati, dan mengangguk saat Potter memberikannya senyum kecil.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Besok hari Senin, dan aku tidak ingin melihat Slytherin kehilangan angka."

Potter mengangguk, lalu berdiri. "_Yessir_. Dan terima kasih, sir, dengan ramuannya."

Severus kembali mengangguk. "Sekarang, pergilah. Jam malam sebentar lagi."

Potter berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangannya, dan membukanya perlahan. Baru ketika pintu kembali tertutup, ia menghela nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa.

"Anak yang menarik dia itu, Severus."

Tanpa membuka matanya, Severus tahu siapa yang berbicara. "Oh? Dan aku tidak tahu kau mengenalnya dengan baik, Salazar."

"Ia berbicara bahasa_ku, _Severus."

Ini menarik perhatiannya. "Apa?"

Ia bisa merasakan Salazar menyeringai di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Ah, kau belum tahu? Ia bisa berbicara bahasa_ku, _Parselmouth."

Hanya satu hal yang keluar dari mulutnya, yang muncul di otaknya. "_Oh god_."

Salazar memutar matanya, terlihat kesal tapi bersemangat. "Ya, _'oh god'_. Dan sedikit jenius, _really._Kau tahu ia beberapa hari yang lalu menemukan potretku yang satu lagi, yang tersembunyi di kastil karena ulah Dumbledore? Ia membersihkannya, dan menyimpannya di salah satu ruang kelas tersembunyi yang sering ia pakai. Membicarakan tentang banyak hal, benar-benar menarik dia itu."

"Tunggu. Untuk apa ia sering memakai ruang kelas tersembunyi?"

Di sini, Salazar terlihat sedikit kaget. "Kau tidak tahu? Ia sering berlatih _hand-to-hand combat, _katana, dan melempar _daggers. _Aku kaget anak jaman sekarang sama sekali tidak tahu bela diri tanpa sihir. Padahal jamanku dulu, sering sekali diadakan duel bebas…"

Harry Potter dan _hand-to-hand combat? _

Kenapa tidak terdengar sama sekali?

"Dan seberapa seringnya, Salazar?"

Salazar menatapnya sedikit curiga, "kau tidak akan menghentikannya bukan, Severus? Karena, untuk informasi saja, ia mempunyai talenta di bidang bela diri."

Severus terdiam, lalu menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Sekitar seminggu tiga kali, dan kalau ia tidak mempunyai banyak tugas, seminggu lima kali."

"Hmm, jadual yang padat."

"Ya…"

Severus terdiam sebentar, lalu menegak minumannya yang sesaat terlupakan. Lalu akhirnya ia berdiri dan meluruskan jubahnya. "_Well, _sekarang saatnya aku melanjutkan ramuan untuk Poppy. Beberapa hari lagi Gryffindor dan Slytherin akan mendapatkan pelajaran terbang pertama mereka di lapangan."

"Ah, Gryffindor dan Slytherin jaman sekarang… padahal dulu aku dan Godric tidak pernah seperti itu."

Baru sekarang Severus menyeringai lebar, "karena kalian sibuk mendominasi satu sama lain… di tempat tidur."

"SEVERUS!"

Master Ramuan itu tertawa sembari menutup pintu lab-nya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>**st**** of September, 1991**

**Hogwarts Library**

"…Tracey, kau salah di bagian ini-"

"-tapi Daph, aku sudah membacanya dengan jelas! Aku yakin seharusnya memang begitu-"

"-tapi kau seharusnya ingat, Cy, pelajaran Mantra minggu lalu jelas-jelas menjelaskan tentang pengucapan-"

"Kalian," Harry menghela nafas, memijat keningnya, "Mantra Melayang. Mantra, _'Wingardium Leviosa'. _Pengucapan mantra, '_Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa'. _Gerakan tangan, ayun dan sentak. Cara kerja; sihir dari _core _dalam tubuh, dipusatkan pada inti tongkat sihir yang pada dasarnya berguna untuk menyalurkan sihir dari tubuh, lalu dengan _aim _yang pas, benda dapat terangkat dengan sihir yang mengalir dari tubuh. Guna dari mantra, adalah untuk 'mengikat' sihir dari tubuh ke objek tersebut. Cara melepaskan sihir dari objek adalah hanya dengan menggeser tongkat dari objek, cukup jauh untuk sihir tidak dapat meraihnya. Tanpa pelafalan kata yang benar, sihir tidak akan terikat kepada objek sehingga gagal melayangkan benda." **(1)**

Sunyi menyambutnya.

"Apa?" suara Harry _defensive, _menatap ketiga temannya.

"Waw Harry…" gumam Tracey, menatap Harry kagum. "Kau penyelamat!" dan dengan itu, ia menuliskan kata-kata Harry dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu rupanya begitu cara kerjanya," gumam Daphne, mencari-cari lagi informasi dari beberapa buku di perpustakaan.

Harry hanya menyeringai, "kau harus belajar dasar sihir terlebih dahulu, atau definisi dari sihir itu sendiri. Pertama kali datang ke Hogwarts, aku kaget saat pelajaran-pelajaran yang membutuhkan pemahaman sihir yang dalam langsung ke teori pelajaran itu sendiri, tidak sihir secara keseluruhan. Kalau tidak mengerti sihir dari dasar, lebih susah untuk sukses mempraktekan beberapa mantra."

"_I never knew you this smart," _

Harry menatap temannya yang berada di sampingnya, tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ini baru sedikit."

"Potter besar kepala, eh?"

Harry men-_death glare _Tracey yang hanya menyeringai sementara Daphne tersenyum kecil. Tapi anak perempuan itu langsung memasang muka datar.

Setelah hampir sebulan berada di Hogwarts, Harry bisa menilai beberapa anak-anak, dan posisi-posisi mereka di mata publik.

Asrama Gryffindor, tidak ada yang spesifik sih. Tapi si Kembar Weasley yang paling terkenal, lalu kakak mereka Percy Weasley, seorang Prefek yang cerewet dan benar-benar taat peraturan. Lalu Oliver Wood, kapten Quidditch Gryffindor. Beberapa anggota Quidditch juga terkenal. Lalu sekarang, yang mereka kenal, atau dipaksa kenal karena keadaan, adalah Ron Weasley. Neville Longbottom oke-oke saja, walau sedikit gugup anaknya. Dean Thomas dan Seamus Finnigan, tidak terlalu 'terlihat'. Parvati Patil dan Lavender Brown, penggosip yang bisa disamakan dengan Pansy. Lalu Sally-Anne Perks, pendiam.

Asrama Hufflepuff, sedikit sulit diperkirakan. Sebenarnya sih, ia tidak terlalu kenal anak-anak Puff kecuali beberapa orang di angkatan mereka, seperti Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones –di sini Harry kenal, karena tantenya, Amelia Bones, adalah orang penting di Kementrian- Justin Finch-Fletchley, yang _racist, _seperti kata Tracey.

Anak-anak Ravenclaw ia kenal baik. Tentu saja Hibari Taichi menggunakan sifat ayahnya, Hibari Kyoya, yang adalah mantan Prefek yang terkenal bertangan besi. Baru tahun kedua, tapi sudah terkenal sifatnya yang jenius dan sedikit sadis kalau perlu, tapi terkadan bersikap baik. Sifat bertabrakan yang ia dapat dari kedua orangtuanya, Hibari Kyoya dan Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tapi jelas-jelas, ia mendapat sifat kepemimpinan ayahnya. Francissa Darcy, temannya itu juga terkenal karena kecantikannya, tapi juga dari namanya. Keluarga Darcy terkenal di dunia sihir –Harry hampir ingin memukul kepalanya ke meja karena tidak melihat ini dengan jelas. Keluarga William… terkenal di kalangan _pureblood, _karena mereka berada di Prancis dan politik di sana lebih maju.

Slytherin.

Dari luar, mereka semua bersikap seperti apa yang kalangan sosial ingin lihat. Mereka ingin melihat Draco Malfoy sebagai seorang _brat _yang selalu berbicara tentang ayahnya; dan mereka mendapatkan itu. Tapi sebenarnya, di dalam asrama, Draco sedikit-sedikit kehilangan pegangan terhadap ayahnya, dan mulai menjadi dirinya sendiri. Harry dan Draco sering berargumentasi, tapi tidak diisi dengan rasa marah –ia malah lama kelamaan merasa geli, karena dengan Draco ia bisa saling mengejek satu sama lain seperti anak-anak.

Harry juga tahu fakta bahwa orang-orang melihat Daphne sebagai '_Ice Princess' _mereka karena muka datar dan dinginnya. Padahal, Daphne termasuk anak lembut dengan sifat keibuan, dan menjadi 'kakak' di antara mereka berempat. Dan orang-orang ingin melihat Tracey sebagai seorang yang angkuh, dan mereka mendapatkannya hanya karena Tracey jarang tersenyum. Walau yang sebenarnya adalah Tracey termasuk tipe cewek _tsundere –_oke, Harry akan menyalahkan Taichi karena kosakata bahasa Jepangnya aneh-aneh sekarang- yang _blunt, _tapi walaupun begitu masih mempunyai ambisi dan kelicikan seorang Slytherin.

Mereka melihat Marcus Flint sebagai seorang yang keji karena postur tubuhnya dan –rumor- bahwa permainan Quidditchnya kasar. Tapi Flint bisa menjadi orang yang sabar dan toleran kepada orang lain, masalahnya hanya ia susah mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri.

Harry bingung bagaimana orang-orang tidak melihat ini sedari awal. Setidaknya, minimal mereka yang berada satu angkatan menyadari bahwa mereka bukan orang-orang yang kalangan sosial ingin lihat. Mereka bisa berubah, atau bahkan beberapa hal yang orang lain lihat bukanlah diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

_Oh well, _salahkan saja _prejudice. _Pantas saja anak-anak Slytherin bersikan _defensive_ seperti itu, yang peduli kepada mereka hanya mereka sendiri. Bahkan beberapa guru pun bersikap berbeda kepada mereka.

Yah, yang benar-benar adil kepada mereka hanya Profesor Snape. Wajar saja ia sering memberi point tinggi.

Harry menghela nafas; berfikir intens seperti ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Mana ia belum menyelesaikan membaca buku yang disuruh oleh Al pula!

Menggerutu, ia melihat tumpukan perkamen di depannya. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan essai transfigurasi tentang perubahan dari kayu ke metal. Essai Ramuan, tentang beberapa bahan.

Harry mendongak. "Hey kalian…"

"Oh tidak, Harry."

"Hey, aku bahkan belum berbicara!"

Blaise menghela nafas, "kau pasti ingin meminta bahan essai. Ya kan?"

Harry melipat kedua lengan di dadanya, pura-pura kesal, "hey, setidaknya hanya bahan, bahan! Bukannya aku meminta seluruh essai-mu untuk ku lihat!"

"Harry, kau bisa cari bahan sendiri. Perpustakaan ini besar."

Harry menghela nafas, mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan men-_death glare _Slytherin berkulit hitam itu, dan sebuah alis yang naik adalah balasan yang ia dapat. Menggerutu, ia mulai berjalan menuju daerah Transfigurasi.

Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, ia melayangkan matanya kepada buku-buku yang tersusun rapih di rak di depannya, mencari buku yang setidaknya menyimpan informasi yang ia butuhkan. Harry sendiri lumayan cepat dalam mencari informasi, mengingat ayahnya, Al, dan Nicole adalah perncari informasi terbaik yang mereka punya.

Saat ia akan kembali ke meja diskusi yang dipakai olehnya, Blaise, Tracey dan Daphne, ia berhenti ketika melihat siapa yang berada di meja diskusi dengan jarak tiga meja dari tempatnya.

Taichi, Frans, Lewis, dan seorang Ravenclaw tahun pertama yang ia yakini bernama Terry Boot.

Lalu kesadaran menghantamnya.

Boot!

Nama salah satu anggota Shadow!

Ia mempercepat jalannya, berhenti hanya sebentar di mejanya untuk menaruh bukunya di sebelah tugasnya dan berbisik kepada mereka, "sebentar", dan berjalan menuju meja Taichi.

"_Sepertinya kalian sibuk mengobrol tanpaku, hmm?"_

Aksen Inggrisnya membuat bahasa Jepang yang ia pakai sedikit aneh, tapi toh ia telah memakai bahasa itu sejak lama, setidaknya ia sudah terbiasa.

"_Hadrian!"_

_"Sssh, kalian! Sudah dibilang, di sini panggil aku Harry!"_

"_Kami baru akan memberitahumu saat kami benar-benar yakin dengan informasi ini, Harry," _ucap Frans cepat, beralih ke bahasa Prancis.

Harry hanya menaikan alisnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Boot angkat bicara. "_A pleasure to meet you, Boss. Ayah berbicara tinggi tentangmu."_

Harry memandang Boot, tersenyum. "_A pleasure. Ya, aku mengenal ayahmu. Beberapa kali menemuinya di rumah. Bagaimana kabarnya?"_

"_Terakhir, aku mendengarnya sedang pergi misi ke Jerman, tapi tidak tahu lagi."_

"_Hmm, akhir-akhir ini keadaan di rumah memang sedang sibuk."_

Harry mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Frans, menatap mereka. "Jadi?"

"_Kami baru akan membicarakan mengenai identitas anak kelas empat itu, yang menurut sumbermu dan sumberku, seorang Millefiore. Yang kita butuhkan hanya nama depannya, dan kita bisa mendapatkan informasi tentangnya, dan mengapa ia berada di sini."_

"_Hmm, mungkin aku akan menanyakan Blaise."_

Informasi ini meenangkap perhatian Frans, yang langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya, "_Oh? Dan apakah mereka sudah tahu mengenai namamu yang satunya lagi?"_

Harry mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, walau dalam hati ia takut juga. "_Tidak tahu. Blaise tahu pastinya, karena ia adalah orang yang pertama kali menghampiriku pada saat pesta Hallowen beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tracey… sepertinya tidak tahu sama sekali, tapi gadis itu terlalu observan. Sedangkan Daphne, ia hanya tahu mengenai pamannya yang masih hidup, dan seorang tangan kanan ayahku, sementara ia tidak tahu tangan kanan dalam hal _apa."

Lewis menaikan bahunya, tak peduli. "_Well, sebenarnya itu pilihanmu sendiri untuk percaya kepada mereka. Kami sih, sebenarnya memilih sekolah di sini karena dengan ini kami bisa memperhatikan potensi-potensi bagi keluarga William, Darcy dan Vongola, dan juga bisa mendapat informasi mengenai beberapa orang tertentu yang mungkin nantinya akan mengambil perang penting melawan Voldemort."_

"_Dan salah satunya adalah Harry Potter," _sambung Harry, menyeringai lebar.

Taichi men-_death glare, _melipat kedua lengannya. "_Kalau aku tahu kalau sebenarnya Harry Potter adalah Hadrian Capiano, tidak perlu capek-capek ke sini dan mencari informasi! Tinggal pergi ke rumahnya, menginap dan bermain di sana, beres!"_

Harry pura-pura terkejut dan _shock, _menatap temannya sakit, "_dan kau ternyata berteman denganku hanya untuk mencari informasi? Teman macam apa kau, Taichi-kun?"_

Taichi menyeringai, mencondongkan tubuhnya, "_well, teman serba guna, sebenarnya."_

Harry tertawa dan memukul lengan temannya main-main. Ia memang selalu seperti ini, bercanda sembari _flirting _walau mereka berdua tahu mereka hanya main-main. Mereka tahu persahabatan dan _allies _yang terjalin di antara mereka lebih berharga daripada _relationship, _yang mungkin tidak akan berhasil di antara mereka.

Tapi, sepasang mata gelap memandang mereka _blank. _

Harry mengobrol dengan mereka selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berdiri.

"_Yah, aku duluan ya, essai Transfigurasi belum beres."_

"_Alah, menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Dasar kau ya, seperti biasa."_

"_Hmm. _See you guys around,"

Harry berdiri sementara keempat temannya itu bergumam, "bye Hadrian," dengan Taichi dan Terry Boot bergumam, "bye boss," dan Harry menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

Ia berjalan menuju mejanya, dan menemukan ketiga teman Slytherinnya masih berkutat dengan essai Transfigurasi. Tersenyum, Harry kembali ke tempatnya, di sebelah Blaise.

Ada yang berbeda dengan anak itu…

Sejak pertama kali Harry bertemu dengannya, ia selalu merasa 'terhubung'. Ia merasa nyaman, dan entah mengapa mempercayainya sebagai teman. Dengan Tracey dan Daphne, seolah mereka mengerti dirinya walau baru bertemu sebulan.

Dan Harry tersenyum mengingatnya.

Berkedip sekali, dua kali, Harry akhirnya menyadari kalau ketiga temannya sedang menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Ia menaikan salah satu alisnya, _HaHa_menyeringai.

"Hmm, kau begitu dekat dengan mereka?"

Terdengar sedikit nada cemburu di suara Tracey, dan Harry harus menahan senyuman yang hampir muncul di wajahnya. Ia dapat menduga kalau Tracey, sebelum datang ke Hogwarts, hampir sama dengannya. Mempunyai nama, dan orang-orang yang mendekati dirinya hanya untuk terciprat ketenarannya.

"_Well, _Lewis aku mengenalnya karena ayahnya adalah rekan kerja ayahku, dan saat berumur tujuh tahun sering bertemu dengannya, entah itu di suatu tempat atau di rumahnya di Swiss. Francissa, keluarga Darcey _practically _keluarga ayahku, dan kakanya, Rosaline, adalah sahabat dari orang yang seperti kakak bagiku, Kim. Kalau Taichi, keluarga Hibari, dan Vongola adalah keluarga terkenal di Italia, tempat tinggal ayahku sebelum pindah ke Inggris setelah lepas dari ayahnya. Yah, aku telah mengenal mereka dari lama, sih."

Nada suara Harry santai, dan ia tahu kalau Tracey relaks sedikit. Mereka berempat mungkin baru bertemu sebulan yang lalu, tapi ada sesuatu yang meng-'klik' mereka, dan Harry tahu itu. Tapi, ia ingin mencobanya perlahan, karena ia tahu perbedaan antara teman sebagai '_allies' _dengan teman sebagai 'teman'.

Menyeringai lebar, Harry meraih pena bulunya dan mulai mengerjakan essai.

"Hey, kalian tahu hari kamis ini pelajaran terbang pertama?"

Harry menggerutu mendengar suara Blaise, dan berbalik ke arahnya dan memberikan _death glare-_nya, sementara Italia itu hanya menyeringai.

"Dengan Gryffindor."

_Fucking wonderful._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th ****of September, 1991**

**Quidditch Pitch**

Harry berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch dengan Blaise di sebelahnya, dan Tracey serta Daphne berada di depan mereka. Harry menggunakan jubah sekolahnya, dengan kememja berwarna abu dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Ia tidak memakai seragam tradisional sekolah, celana hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi warna asramanya, Slytherin. Ia hanya memakai itu saat hari Senin, atau saat acara sekolah.

Hari ini hari kamis, di mana mereka akan melakukan pelajaran terbang pertama dengan Gryffindor.

Sungguh, Harry tidak mengerti. Ia tahu rivalisasi antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin begitu tinggi sampai sebanyak apapun kelas yang mereka lakukan bersama, kemungkinan kecil mereka akan saling berkerja sama. Tapi mengapa mereka sering mendapat pelajaran bersama, sih?

Yah, mungkin Dumbledore mengira dengan menyatukan mereka, maka akan terjadi 'pengertian' di antara mereka.

Huh, _as if. _

Bagi Harry, Slytherin bersikap seperti itu karena _self-defence. _Lagi pula, kalau tidak ada orang lain yang mendukung mereka, maka mereka harus saling mendukung satu sama lain, _right? _Lagi pula, _prejudice _di dunia sihir sudah berlangsung terlalu lama bagi Dumbledore untuk mengubahnya hanya dengan menyatukan kelas mereka. Malah rencana itu menyerangnya kembali, dengan malah membuat rivalisasi antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin menjadi makin meningkat. Dengan makin seringnya mereka bertemu, dan dengan tingkat ketidak sukaan yang sama -malah, Harry tahu beberapa sudah berubah menjadi 'benci'—akan makin meningkat dengan bertemu orang yang tidak disukai terlalu sering.

Oke, sekarang pikirannya kemana-mana. Ia harus berhenti berfikir.

Seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan sesaat Harry kaget. Tapi kemudian, kedua bola mata hijau _emeralds_-nya menangkap wajah yang sudah ia kenal selama beberapa minggu ini, dan dirinya langsung relaks. Tersenyum kecil, Harry mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Blaise, yang sudah duluan beberapa langkah. Rupanya, selama ia berfikir tadi, temannya sudah maju beberapa langkah lebih dulu darinya. Huh, kebiasaan buruk.

"Ah," gumam Blaise, kedua matanya menatap lapangan Quidditch dari kejauhan.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang olahraga itu…

Harry sudah tahu kalau ayahnya jago dalam olahraga itu, dan Al sering berkata bahwa Harry juga jago dalam hal itu. Tapi jujur, Harry sendiri belum pernah nak sapu terbang. Sebagian sih, karena memang rumah keluarga Capiano tidak mempunyai halaman yang luas, dan terlalu banyak tekhnologi di sekitar rumah sehingga pastinya akan terjadi banyak insiden. Tapi Harry tahu, antara keluarga Capiano dan beberapa keluarga lainnya yang sudah menjalani aliansi di bidang dunia sihir, bagian IT sedang mengembangkan _devices _ataupun _runes _dan mantra yang akan membantu tekhnologi beradaptasi dengan sihir.

Ah, semoga waktu di mana ia bisa mendengarkan lagu dari iPod-nya cepat datang.

"Harry,"

Gumaman terdengar dari sampingnya, dan Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Blaise sedang menatapnya, _amused, _dan Daphne serta Tracey berbalik dari lokasi mereka di depannya, sekitar sepuluh langkah di depannya sebenarnya. Daphne menatapnya, _amused, _sama seperti Blaise, sedangkan Tracey menatapnya kesal.

"God Harry, _stop daydreaming! We're gonna be late on our first fly lesson and I don't wanna hang out with that Gryffindor, expecially the Weasel." _Suaranya terdengar kesal, tapi ada nada _exasperated _di dalamnya.

Harry menyeringai geli. Oh, betapa senangnya ia membuat Tracey kesal. "_Weasel, really, Cy? _Tidak original sekali."

Ia menarik lengan Blaise, berjalan cepat sambil tersenyum lebar sementara di depannya Daphne hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan di belakangnya, bisa ia bayangkan Blaise memutar bola matanya. Tracey menjulurkan lidahnya kekanak-kanakan, tapi Harry merasa senang. Karena jarang sekali Tracey melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya wajar bagi anak seumuran mereka, dan setiap kali Tracey melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan, Harry tahu kalau Tracey sedikit-sedikit terbuka kepada _their little gang. _

"Ayolah, Cy, jangan muram begitu," Harry bisa mendengar Daphne berbicara, dan diam-diam ia tertawa, "Harry hanya bercanda, ya kan Harry?"

Daphne berbalik kepadanya, matanya yang biasanya lembut berubah memperingatkannya bahwa inilah Daphne yang dijuluki sebagai '_Slytherin First Year Ice Princess'. _Tersenyum kecil, Harry mengangguk.

"Yup, Cy, aku hanya bercanda! Ya kan, Blaise?"

Di sebelahnya, Blaise mendengus.

"_Really guys, _kalau kita berbicara terus menerus di sini, kita akan benar-benar telat." Daphne mengingatkan mereka, dan Harry kembali berjalan. Tetap dengan formasi yang sama, Daphne dan Tracey di depan sementara Harry dan Blaise di belakang. Harry membenarkan posisi tas yang berada di punggungnya, dimana ia hanya _menyantel_nya ke bahu kirinya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di lapangan Quidditch.

Lapangan tersebut berbentuk lonjong, dengan tiga gawang menjulang tinggi di masing-masing sisi. Gawang tengan lebih tinggi dari dua gawang di sisinya, Harry memperhatikan. Dan di tengah, berdiri Madam Hooch dan beberapa anak Slytherin.

Harry dapat melihat Theo dan Millicent sedang berbicara di satu sisi, dan Harry sedikit kasihan dengan anak laki-laki itu. Kalau Millicent masih bisa mengobrol dengan anak perempuan lain –sebut saja, Pansy- Theo tidak. Yah, anak laki-laki lain di angakatan mereka di Slytherin hanya ada Harry, Blaise, Theo, Draco, Vincent dan Gregory. Vincent dan Gregory sepertinya sudah mengabdikan diri mereka –Harry mendengus di sini- menjadi _bodyguard _Draco, sementara Harry dan Blaise sudah 'memisahkan diri' dengan Tracey dan Daphne. _Well, _mungkin ia bisa berbicara dengan Nott muda itu nanti, tapi yang ia perhatikan Theo berbicara kepada Millicent dengan senang hati.

'Mungkin mereka kenal sebelum datang ke Hogwarts…'

Yah, banyak kemungkinan lainnya, dan Harry hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti Blaise ke satu sisi. Tracey dan Daphne mulai mengobrol lagi –dan Harry sungguh _tidak _ingin tahu mengenai apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan- dan ia bisa melihat Draco datang dengan Pansy, Vincent dan Gregory. Mereka bertukar sapa –hanya saling mengangguk, sebenarnya. Tapi itu kemajuan, dari pada saling menyindir satu sama lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para Gryffindor muncul. Harry bisa melihat Ron Weasley mengirimkannya beberapa _glare, _tapi Harry tidak peduli. Orang-orang mengansumsikan hal tentangnya terlalu banyak bahkan sebelum bertemu dengannya, dan mereka menaruh harapan tinggi kalau ia akan seperti ayah dan ibunya, dan langsung mendeklarasikan kesetiaannya dengan pihak _Light. _

_Huh, as if. _

Salah mereka sendiri kenapa mengasumsikan banyak hal kepadanya, dan menutut banyak hal kepadanya saat mereka bahkan belum _bertemu _dengannya.

_Well, their loss. _

Harry tidak suka orang yang mengasumsikan banyak hal tentangnya, tapi tidak pernah bertemu dengannya atau berbicara dengannya. Apalagi kalau kemudian mereka merasa _kecewa _ketika dirinya berbeda dari apa yang mereka bayangkan. Well, Harry kan dirinya sendiri! Mengapa harus menjadi orang lain, menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirinya demi menyenangkan banyak orang yang tidak benar-benar mengenalnya?

Selama orang-orang terdekatnya menerimanya apa adanya, bagi Harry itu sudah cukup.

Seperti ayahnya, yang menerima bahwa Harry tidak mempunyai sifat kepemimpinan yang diharapkan oleh ayahnya. Tapi Makarov tetap tersenyum dan berkata kepadanya mereka akan memecahkan masalah itu, dan mungkin, nanti pada saatnya Makarov turun dari jabatannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan Capiano dan kepala Mafia Eropa dan Harry mengambil jabatannya, Harry akan memimpin dengan cara yang berbeda dari Makarov.

_Well, _dengan itu Harry akan membuat tempatnya sendiri di dunia.

Akhir-akhir ini masalah di dunia belakang sedikit… _tense. _Harry bisa merasakannya, karena selama liburan musim panas kemarin ayahnya berkali-kali dipanggil untuk _meeting, _meninggalkan Harry di mansion sendiri dan belajar lebih giat –kata Al, tapi Harry sebenarnya lebih suka _sparring _dengan Felix atau Alice. Mungkin era baru akan dimulai…

Kalau begitu, Harry harus bersiap-siap. Walau dirinya masih muda –sangat, sebenarnya– tapi ia tahu kalau ada apa-apa ia harus memimpin, dengan Al mendampinginya.

"Harry!"

Harry hampir tersontak di tempat, kepalanya dengan cepat beralih ke sumber suara dan memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya.

Tracey membalas menatapnya, dan mereka dua saling beradu pandang –yang penuh dengan kekesalan, sebenarnya- sampai ia mendengar suara tertawa Daphne dan di sebelahnya Blaise menyeringai.

"_Come on, guys. Stop bickering like a toddler and pay attention to Madam Hooch," _gumam Blaise, yang segera mendapat _death glare _dari Harry.

"_Don't call me toddler, _Blaisey,"

Blaise langsung memerah, dan berbisik kesal, "Harry!"

"Well, salahmu sendiri-"

"Tapi kau yang memulai!"

"Aku tidakakan memanggilmu begitu kalau kau tidak memanggilku _toddler, _Blaisey."

Blaise mendengus kesal, "Harry!"

"Tuh kan. Harry, Blaise, _stop. _Satu kata lagi, Harry, dan kau tidak akan mendapat bantuan di Sejarah Sihir."

Harry langsung tersontak kaget, menatap Daphne kaget. "Daph!"

Bukan rahasia lagi Harry _tidak suka _Sejarah Sihir yang diajarkan oleh Profesor Binns. Guru –hantu- itu telah merusak _image_-nya tentang sejarah dunia… padahal pelajaran itu adalah salah satu yang paling ia sukai. Karen kesal, Harry mengikuti anak-anak lainnya –tertidur di kelas itu terkecuali Daphne dan Hermione yang memang terlalu rajin.

"Harry."

Harry mengangkat tangannya, berpura-pura _surrender _dan menghela nafas, _dejected. "_Oke, oke. Baiklah, Daphne."

Daphne mengangguk puas sebelum kembali menatap Madam Hooch yang berjalan membawa sapu terbang di punggungnya. Harry menghela nafas dan berbalik menatap Blaise, memberinya tatapan 'jangan berkomentar'.

Blaise mengangguk, tapi seringainya tidak meninggalkan wajahnya.

Harry mendengus, walau dalam hati ia merasa senang. Jarang sekali Blaise menyeringai seperti itu di depan umum… orang-orang menyebutnya penerus ibunya, walau Harry tahu Blaise seperti itu untuk menutup emosinya, membuat orang-orang menjauh darinya. Tapi Harry juga tahu kalau Blaise hanya terbuka kepadanya, Daphne dan Tracey. Bahkan di lingkup ruang asrama Slytherin pun jarang ia benar-benar bebas.

Yah, semua orang mempunyai masalah mereka masing-masing.

Harry mendengarkan Madam Hooch menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri di samping sapu mereka, dan Harry pun melakukannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan berseru 'Naik' dengan yang lain, seperti yang di instruksikan oleh gurunya itu.

Harry bisa merasakan sihirnya bereaksi, dan ia bisa merasakan sapu terbangnya naik, menuju genggamannya. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, dan melihat hanya sedikit yang langsung bisa pada percobaan pertama. Malahan baru ia, Draco, dan Blaise. Ia bisa melihat Theo berhasil di percobaan pertama, dan Daphne serta Tracey beberapa detik kemudian. Anak-anak Slytherin lainnya juga berhasil, dan begitu pula dengan Dean Thomas dari Gryffindor. Harry melihat Weasley yang sapunya mengenai hidungnya, dan mendengus menahan tawa.

Mereka akhirnya menunggangi sapu mereka, dan Madam Hooch menginstruksikan mereka untuk menghentakkan kaki kanan di hitungan ketiga.

Harry melihat sekeliling…

…dan ia tahu masalah akan datang.

Neville Longbottom rupanya terlalu gugup dan takut ia akan telat sehingga di hitungan kedua ia sudah menghentakkan kakinya. Tapi sayangnya… ia tidak bisa mengendalikan sapunya.

Terdengar teriakan kaget dan takut saat Neville melesat ke udara, berputar mengelilingi lapangan Quidditch. Harry, dengan kedua matanya yang terlatih, memperhatikan gerakan sapu tersebut. Kiri, kanan, naik, naik terus… dan tiba-tiba bergoyang dan melesat turun.

Uh oh.

Tanpa berfikir lagi, Harry segera menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, melesat. Tapi kemudian ia terkesiap.

Rasanya berada di udara…

Menakjubkan.

Menyeringai terlalu lebar –ia bisa merasakan otot-otot wajanya sakit, tapi siapa peduli?- Harry melesat dengan cepat menuju titik dimana ia memperkirakan Neville dan sapunya akan terjatuh. Dugaannya tepat, karena ia sampai di titik itu tempat ketika Neville terjatuh dari sapunya dan berpegangan pada gagangnya hanya dengan satu lengan.

Harry tidak mendengar suara-suara orang lain –adrenalin terpompa dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, melepas lengan kirinya, dan melesat melewati Neville dan mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangnya tepat ketika pegangan Neville terlepas –membuatnya tersandar kepada Harry sepenuhnya. Harry memutar lengannya sedikit agar Neville duduk di belakangnya, mengabaikan tulangnya yang berbunyi sedikit sementara tangan kanannya mengontrol sapunya agar _berhenti sebentar. _

Ia menarik pegangan sapunya, dan sapu itu berhenti di udara, melayang sekitar dua belas kaki dari tanah. Harry menghela nafas, melepaskan lengan kanannya dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, sementara ia membantu Neville duduk dengan nyaman di belakangnya.

"Kau terluka?"

Neville berkedip, melihatnya dengan mata bulatnya yang berwarna cokelat. Mukanya pucat, dan Harry tahu rasa takut masih menyelimuti anak itu. Harry menghela nafas saat Neville menggeleng.

"Bagus. _Hold on." _

Harry bisa merasakan tangan mencengkram jubahnya, dan ia berbalik, menuju kerumunan Slytherin, Gryffindor dan Madam Hooch yang menunggu di bawah.

Harry berhasil menukik dengan lambat-lambat, dan mendarat di atas tanah dengan selamat. Segera setelah kedua kakinya menapak ke atas tanah dengan pas, ia mendadak terjungkal sedikit ketika sebuah beban mendarat di depannya dan dua lengan memeluknya dengan erat.

Kemudian ia melihat rambut cokelat tua bergelombang, ia tahu itu adalah Daphne. Menghela nafas, ia memeluk Daphne dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain memegang sapu untuk menahannya. Ia mendorong Daphne sedikit untuk bernafas, sebelum kemudian di pukul mai-main di lengannya oleh Tracey.

"Aw! Apa-apaan sih, Cy?"

Tracey menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian berdiri di sebelah Daphne ketika anak perempuan itu sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Blaise, yang kemudian maju, memberikan _death glare _kepadanya, dan Harry menghela nafas.

"Neville, kau bisa berdiri?"

Di sebelahnya, Neville mengangguk, gemetaran.

Madam Hooch sepertinya sudah tersadar, karena ia kemudian berteriak, "Mr. Longbottom? Ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang juga. Mr. Thomas, Mr. Weasley, temani. Mr. Potter, ikut aku sekarang juga. _Class dismisses."_

Anak-anak pergi dengan teratur, dengan Blaise masih menatapnya kesal, kedua tanganya dilipat. Tracey berdiri di sebelah Blaise dan Daphne di kirinya, ketiganya menatap Harry kesal.

"Apa?"

Daphne mengehela nafas. "Harry…"

"Kau bisa terluka!" Tracey berkata, suaranya meninggi sedikit. Walau Harry mendengar rasa kesal mendominasi nada suaranya, tapi Harry juga bisa mendengar nada khawatir dan hal itu membuat Harry tersenyum. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan?"

Blaise hanya menatapnya kesal, menunggu Harry memberikan jawaban.

Harry menghela nafas. "_Gusy, _kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia akan terjatuh dari ketinggian sekian puluh meter di atas tanah, dan _believe me, _terjatuh seperti itu… _hurt like bitch."_

"_Languege, _Harry!"

Harry mengabaikan Daphne.

"Ayolah, lagi pula aku tidak terluka, kan?"

Blaise baru kemudian berbicara, "kau harus membantu kami mengerjakan PR Transfigurasi dan Mantra. Selama seminggu. Dan Daphne tidak akan membantu essai Sejarah Sihirmu yang ini."

Harry memucat. "_Guys!"_

Sampai kapanpun Harry akan menyanggah bahwa ia… _whinning like a child. _

"Ayo Harry," nada suara Tracey sudah biasa lagi, dan Harry bisa melihat kalau ketiga temannya itu sudah tidak terlalu kesal kepadanya. Well, baguslah…

"Madam Hooch menyuruhmu untuk menemui Profesor Snape, segera."

Harry _face-palmed. _Gawat.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger lagi kawan! Hehehe maaaaf ._.v<p>

Pertama-tama, maaf bangeeet baru update, soalnya dari kemaren puyeng soal ujian praktek sekolah sama persiapan UN sama persiapan ujian masuk sma. Doa'in saya semoga masuk sma yang dituju yaaaaa –AMIN! Dan kebetulan senen besok saya bakalan ngadepin ujian mid-semester dilanjut ke TO kota lalu langsung ke Ujian Sekolah alias US. Doain yaaa kawan semoga dapat nilai bagus –AMIN! #curhat

Terus kemaren teh niatnya mau update minggu lalu, tapi saya sakit. Hehehe. Ampun ya banyak alesan. Peace.

Dan sepertinya…... Saya tidak akan update sampai… April/Mei, setelah UN beres. Peace. Ampun.

-jeng jeng-

Buat yang nomre **(1): saya membuat definisi sendiri mengenai bagaimana sihir bekerja, bagaimana mantra bekerja, dan bagaimana tongkat sihir bekerja. Hehehe. Peace. Dan mungkin bakalan ada –di beberapa cerita ke depan- mengenai **_**alchemy, runes, necromancy, sorcery, **_**dan sebagainya. Hehehehehe. **

Mungkin saya akan sedikit menambah ide cerita dari Merlin BBC… gatau kenapa seneng banget sama cerita itu sekarang #facepalmed. Apalagi sama pair Arthur/Merlin. #stopdamnit!

Oke deh. Sampai bertemu bulan April/Mei. Ciao!

REVIEW diterima kawan!


End file.
